Tricks of the Trade
by MrAnthonyStark
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. Seria wymian między parą utalentowanych showmanów - wzajemne cierpienie o wiele mówiącej naturze, nieoczekiwane prezenty i osobliwa szczerość rzemieślinków dumnych ze swoich dzieł, a także przyznających podziw wobec siebie nawzajem. Poza tym - Loki wygaduje się z więzienia, Tony Stark podejmuje lekkomyślne decyzje biznesowe. Bo taki ma kaprys. I wiele, wiele więcej.
1. Of Liars' Gifts, and Gifted Liars: 1

**Tytuł serii**: Tricks of the Trade

**Tytuł**: Of Liars' Gifts and Gifted Liars

**Autorka**: Like_a_Hurricane

**Oryginał**: /works/413198

**Zgoda**: Uzyskana

Trzeba było poświęcić dwie trzecie zapasów Starkowego likieru, żeby doprowadzić Thora do stanu minimalnego spicia. Ale Thor wyglądał jakby naprawdę tego potrzebował, a przynajmniej taka była najlepsza z wymówek Tony'ego. A fakt, że był najbliższą parą uszu, mogącą wysłuchać paplaniny Thora na temat jego brata był wielkim plusem. Spodziewał się tego, naprawdę, i sugestia, że poświęcenie likieru nie było tym zmotywowane byłaby całkiem sporym kłamstwem. Był ciekawy. Zawsze był ciekawy kiedy chodziło o ludzi z prawdziwymi rodzinami – z rodzaju tych, których członkowie ranili się nawzajem. Czasami nawet dowiadywał się o takich, że jego własna wychodziła na funkcjonalną. Ledwo, ale funkcjonalną.

Więc Thor opowiedział mu o zdradzie swojego brata, zaczynając od koronacji. Niepewność w jego głosie zdradzała, że wciąż ciężko było mu uwierzyć w to, że Loki sprowadził lodowych olbrzymów do Asgardu. Wciąż pamiętał słowa brata tak dokładnie – _Uważam, że masz rację. Co do Laufeya, wszystkiego._Samo wspomnienie tego, że był tak ślepy sprawiało mu ból.

- Pragnąłem wojny. Pragnąłem chwały. Byłem głupcem nie widząc jak starannie mój ojciec dbał o pokój po wojnach z lodowymi olbrzymami. Chciał dać im czas na pozbieranie się, żeby tym razem stali się lepsi, tak jak ludzie przez wieki naszej nieobecności. Jesteście nam równi, lub tacy się stajecie dzięki własnej sile i determinacji. Żaden Aesir nie ma prawa patrzeć z góry na jakiegokolwiek człowieka w Midgardzie gdyż świat, który stworzyliście dla siebie jest dla nas nie do zrozumienia. Ludzkość to moc, z którą należy się liczyć i dowiodła tego gdy walczyliście z moim bratem. – potrząsnął głową – Dawno temu pogodziłem się z tym, że jestem na ziemi uczniem, nie panem. Boli mnie, że mój brat pozostaje tak uparcie ślepy podczas gdy to właśnie on na swój sposób udzielił mi tej lekcji.

Po subtelnych namowach i paru dolewkach likieru nadeszła dalsza część opowieści. Banicja Thora, na pozór przypadkowe zdobycie przez Lokiego tronu i kłamstwa, wypowiedziane przez niego zarówno przed królem lodowych olbrzymów jak i swoim własnym, wygnanym bratem. Niszczyciel, powrót Thora do Asgardu i na koniec zniszczenie Bifrostu. Ostatni temat wymagał największej ilości alkoholu, ale szczegóły zgromadzone dzięki pociągnięciu boga wikingów za język rozbrzmiewały we wciąż podejrzliwej części mózgu Tony'ego Starka, kiedy ten próbował stworzyć mapę motywów Lokiego i podejmowanych przez niego decyzji. _Znaj swojego wroga._

_Żeby udowodnić, że jestem godnym synem!_ To ostatnie rozbrzmiewało głośniej, niż miliarder sobie tego życzył – między wierszami czuł jakąś desperacką potrzebę. _Nie pragnąłem tronu! Pragnąłem tylko być Ci równym_, też wiele mówiło, a jednocześnie było tak odległe od doświadczeń Tony'ego, że mógł podnieść słowa do światła i wpatrywać się w nie z każdej strony i bez zbędnego dyskomfortu.

Tej nocy Thor zasnął na kanapie.

Tony został ze swoimi myślami dotyczącymi najbliższej bazy S.H.I.E.L.D, gdzie Loki siedział w celi z kajdanami na nadgarstkach i kagańcem na ustach, żeby zablokować całą jego moc i powstrzymać go od przywłaszczania tej z otoczenia. Tony został ze swoimi myślami dotyczącymi kłamstw i tego jak bardzo optymistycznie brzmiał ich mały super-złoczyńca przemawiając do ludzi w Niemczech. To było tak cudaczne, tak popisowe – sztuczki i niewłaściwe ich wykorzystanie.

Loki zaczął poważnie wyprowadzać go z równowagi, kiedy po raz pierwszy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że myśli psotnika odzwierciedlają jego własne – mianowicie kiedy zorientował się w planach zarekwirowania Stark Tower przez Lokiego na rzecz obrazy, zranienia i czystej pokazówki.

Tony Stark znał się na pokazówce i to całkiem nieźle, a poza tym uważał się za doskonałego kłamcę. Jego zdolności pokerowe były legendą w niektórych kręgach, a w Vegas jest parę miejsc, w których wciąż nie pozwolą mu się zbliżyć do stołów. Poza tym Tony rozpoznawał geniusz kiedy tylko go zobaczył. Thor nie grzeszył geniuszem, ale jego młodszy brat miał go całkiem sporo, zakopanego pod pozornym, zimnym szaleństwem.

Więc po kilku pozbawionych snu godzinach, obojętny na wstający za jego plecami szary świt, Tony zawitał do bazy S.H.I.E.L.D-u i wolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę wysoko chronionych cel, jakby całe to miejsce było jego. Przejście przez ochronę nie należało do najtrudniejszych. Hakował ich systemy od tygodni, więc dopóki wyglądał pewnie i patrzył prosto przed siebie nikt nie zadawał pytań facetowi ze wszystkimi kluczami i kodami. Mimo to Fury zorientowałby się w jakieś piętnaście minut, więc Tony zdecydował się nie guzdra

.

Zastanie niewzruszonego i nieco zirytowanego Nicka Fury'ego czekającego przy drzwiach do celi Lokiego nie należało do miłych niespodzianek.

- Panie Stark, proszę nie kazać mi żałować tego, że wpuściłem Pana do bazy bez przeszukiwania w celu pozbycia się jakichkolwiek podsłuchów z Pańskiej osoby. - Tony rozważył te słowa

- Odzyskałbym po tym mój garnitur?

- Postarałbym się o to, żeby dostał Pan szpitalne wdzianko. Różowe. – miliarder zmarszczył brwi mimo woli

- Odnotowałem.

Fury wpatrywał się w niego oceniająco zmrużonym okiem przez dłuższą chwilę.

- Nie wyglądasz jakbyś tego ranka był pod wpływem sztuczek któregoś z naszych Asgardzkich przyjaciół, więc nie mam zielonego pojęcia co Ci do łba strzeliło. I gdzie jest nasz drugi półbóg? Prawie skończyliśmy pożegnalne oceny i skany Tesseractu i domyślam się, że chętnie wykorzystałby go, żeby wrócić z bratem do domu.

- Wygląda na to, że Thor odsypia na mojej kanapie wciąż nieco pijany. Ucięliśmy sobie długą, miłą pogawędkę. – skrzywił się i niechętnie spoważniał – Wiesz jakiego typu facetem jestem. Lokiego też rozgryzłeś. Powiedzmy, że rozpoznam kłamcę jak tylko go zobaczę i chciałbym kilka rzeczy z nim omówić, skoro siedzę teraz nieco w temacie. W skrócie, mam kilka pytań.

- Raczej nie jest rozmowny, Panie Stark.

- Wystarczy, że będę obserwował jego twarz i zajmę się gadaniem.

- Masz trzydzieści minut pod warunkiem, że nie wyłączysz naszych oczu i uszu w celi. – zdecydował Fury. Tony znowu się skrzywił i pomachał ręką

- Jasne, jasne.

Fury wstukał nieznany kod i zeskanował swoje sprawne oko. Drzwi otworzyły się, a Tony wkroczył do dobrze oświetlonej, porządnie wzmocnionej celi. Czuł się jakby wszedł do skrytki bankowej, w której przypadkiem znalazło się kilka mebli i super-złoczyńca, zamiast złota i waluty. Drzwi zamknęły się za nim z sykiem.

Loki siedział rozwalony na ciężkiej, stalowej ławce przymocowanej do ściany z plecami wciśniętymi w róg pokoju. Nie był typem stworzenia wyglądającego mniej niebezpiecznie tylko dlatego, że znajdowało się w kącie zakneblowane i skute. Loki uniósł brew – jedyny dowód na to, że obecność Tony'ego Starka była dla niego zaskoczeniem.

- Wydajesz się zachwycony moim widokiem – zaczął Tony – I nie dziwię Ci się. - znalazł krzesło, które nie było do niczego przymocowane i przeniósł je tak, żeby usadzić się naprzeciwko boga chaosu – Masz pojęcie jak ciężko jest spić Twojego brata?

Loki zmrużył zielone jak trucizna oczy.

- Jeszcze trudniej jest upić go tak, żeby można było pogadać o tym co działo się z _Tobą_, przed tą całą sprawą z małą, kosmiczną kostką, czy czymś tam jeszcze. – odchylił się w krześle zakładając ręce na piersi i spokojnie znosząc spojrzenie boga. – Zabawne, że mówił coś o tym, że nie pragniesz tronu. Opierając się na moich własnych przeżyciach z Tobą związanych, wydaje się to ździebko dziwaczne.

Drgnięcie gdzieś za tym metalowym kagańcem zakrywającym dolną część twarzy Lokiego pokazało człowiekowi z żelaza, że nadepnął na odcisk, ale gniew zdawał się wyparowywać z miny kłamcy, nawet jeżeli tylko odrobinę. Loki uniósł podbródek, niewiele, cicho zachęcając go do kontynuowania.

Tony poczuł jak przebiegający wzdłuż kręgosłupa dreszcz wymieszany z odrobiną ekscytacji – to uczucie towarzyszyło mu zawsze, kiedy skupiał się na szczególnie fascynującej zagadce

- Miałem rację, prawda? Nie było cienia szans, żebyś wzniósł się na szczyt tu na ziemi. Nigdy nie zostałbyś tu królem i wiedziałeś o tym. To wcale nie był Twój plan.

O to chodziło – linie wokół oczu Lokiego przeszły z podejrzliwych do szalenie rozbawionych. Poza tym w ogóle się nie poruszył – żadnego skinienia, żadnego drgnięcia.

- Co najwyżej mogłeś pozwolić ich armii zniszczyć sporą część naszych miast i rządów, a wtedy obrócić się przeciw nim. Gdyby udało Ci się pozbyć Avengersów i S.H.I.E.L.D-u nie zostałby nikt, kto zidentyfikowałby Cię jako tego, który rozpoczął ten cały bajzel. Byłbyś bohaterem, a niektórzy mogliby Cię nawet za to czcić. Nawet niezła próba, ale całkiem poplątana, nawet jak na standardy super-złoczyńców.

Loki sapnął, co podejrzliwie brzmiało jak śmiech. Tony za to wyszczerzył się chłodno.

- Tak sądziłem. Nawet nie chcesz już, żeby Ci schlebiali, co nie? Po prostu chcesz wkurzyć ludzi. – pochylił się, oparł łokcie o kolana i zmrużył oczy – Ale to jeszcze nie wszystko. Śmiało mogę stwierdzić, że jesteś mściwy, ale nie na tyle, żeby zwabić armię na ziemię tylko pieprzeniem i chichotaniem. Zaproponowali Ci umowę, a Ty bawiłeś się nimi tak samo jak nami. Zastanawiam się co właściwie Ci zaproponowali, skoro nie była to ziemi – a raczej, zastanawiam się w co nas wkręciłeś, skoro tak naprawdę nie zamierzałeś wygrać.

Bóg intryg wyglądał teraz na całkiem rozbawionego. Spuścił nogi na ziemię i obrócił się, żeby siedzieć z Tonym twarzą w twarz. Metal na jego nadgarstkach wydawał się zdecydowanie zbyt ciężki, ale pomimo tego z gracją oparł przedramiona na nogach, odzwierciedlając pozycję w jakiej siedział Tony. Złączył dłonie jak do modlitwy, po czym otworzył je jak karty książki. Wyraźny, czarny tekst pojawił się w poprzek jego dłoni, jakby ktoś pisał piórem po skórze – _Bardzo dobrze, Człowieku z Żelaza._

Widząc to, Tony poczuł ciarki na plecach.

- Myślałem, że magiczny kaganiec i łańcuchy zablokowały Twoją magię.

Psotnik zamknął dłonie po czym ponownie je otworzył czyszcząc płótna tylko po to, żeby nowe słowa zostały na nich zapisane. _Nie mogę wykorzystywać mocy znajdującej się poza moim ciałem, a moja moc nie może go opuścić. Wszystko zostało uwięzione tutaj, pod moją skórą._

- Rozumiem. Niezła luka prawna, ale skoro tak, to możesz odpowiedzieć na moje pytania.

Ponownie dłonie Lokiego zamknęły się i otworzyły. _Niby czemu miałbym to zrobić?_Uniósł brew w wyrazie rozbawionego niedowierzenia.

- Nie mogę zaoferować Ci wolności. Pomyśl o czymś czego chciałbyś ode mnie i zobaczę co da się z tym zrobić.

Bóg rozważył to, wyglądając teraz na zaciekawionego. Po kilku długich chwilach skinął wspaniałomyślnie głową i zaproponował, _Uczciwa wymiana – moje historie za Twoje. Zacznij od tego urządzenia w Twojej piersi – jakie jest jego zadanie?_

- To reaktor łukowy zasilający elektromagnes, który powstrzymuje odłamki bomby przed dostaniem się do mojego serca i zabiciem mnie. – powiedział Tony zwyczajnie – Sam go zrobiłem.

_Odłamki też?_

- Jesteś niezły. – Tony'ego spochmurniał i potrząsnął głową – Mogę powiedzieć Ci coś więcej, jeżeli powiesz mi jak skumplowałeś się z tą armią kosmitów.

Uśmieszek – wszystkie drwiny kłamcy widoczne nawet z tym kagańcem po drodze. _To była całkiem spora zabawa, naprawdę. _Avenger potrząsnął głową

- Co poza tym?

Oblicze Lokiego zmieniło się w maskę idealnej skrytości. _Spadłem z pozostałości tęczowego mostu do przejścia stworzonego przez nagłe i katastroficzne w skutkach zniszczenie przeciążonego Bifrostu._ Złożył dłonie kiedy Tony skinął głową, dając mu do zrozumienia, że skończył czytać. _Spadałem przez parę z dziewięciu królestw, lecz także miejsca pomiędzy nimi. Znajdują się tam przerażające rzeczy._ Uważnie obserwował twarz Tony'ego. _Jak sam pewnie pamiętasz._

Tak jak się tego spodziewał człowiek z żelaza natychmiast wrócił wspomnieniami do lodowatej pustki po drugiej stronie otwartego przez Lokiego nad Stark Tower portalu. Z technicznego punktu widzenia zarysy każdego kształtu w tym miejscu wydawały się błędne – geometria nieeuklidesowa. Masy skał wisiały w powietrzu, a wszystko przesiąknięte było do granic możliwości uczuciem pustki. Była tam tylko nieskończona ciemność i ta armia potworów przelatująca przez nią jak zjawy, lub strażnicy cmentarza o rozmiarach galaktyki. Nie wpatrywał się w nią przez długi czas, a mimo to dusząca klarowność obrazu była w niego wmuszana, wpalana, jakby miejsce przepełnione było milczącymi krzykami chcącymi, żeby je usłyszał, był ich świadom. Wtedy znowu przeleciał przez portal.

Spadał, ale był ktoś, kto go złapał. Miał wrażenie, że Loki nie był takim szczęściarzem nawet w połowie.

- Miałeś twarde lądowanie, prawda? – spytał Tony niskim głosem – Pewnie zostawiłeś dziurę głębszą niż ta, którą zrobił dla Ciebie Hulk. – Podniósł rękę, jakby wyciągając z powietrza nowy temat – Skoro już o tym mowa, wydawało mi się trochę dziwne, wiesz? Gramolisz się z tej dziury i po prostu siadasz sobie przed nami. – cmoknął głośno – Potrafisz używać pieprzonej teleportacji. Możesz przenikać przez stałą materię, jak jedna ze swoich iluzji. Widziałem materiały. – znowu się nachylił, przybliżając do Lokiego – Więc co tu właściwie robisz?

Loki złożył ręce i spuścił wzrok prawie skromnie. Kiedy znowu je otworzył, słowa pojawiły się szybciej, jakby pisane w pośpiechu – _Widziałeś miejsce, w którym wylądowałem tylko pobieżnie. Jako że jesteś śmiertelnikiem, jestem szczerze zaskoczony tym, że Twoje zmysły wyszły z tego _stosunkowo_ bez szwanku. _Dłonie zamknięte i znowu otwarte. _Jestem bogiem, Tony Starku. Jestem jednym z najpotężniejszych stworzeń spośród kiedykolwiek wychowanych w Asgardzie. Prawie zniszczyłem całą planetę i wszystkich jej mieszkańców._ Nagle podniósł wzrok, żeby spotkał się ze spojrzeniem Tony'ego – ciemna zieleń, błyszcząca jak polerowany metal. _W tym pustym miejscu znajduje się ktoś, kto zniszczył całe galaktyki i nie chcę mieć z nim nic wspólnego._

Tony poczuł się, jakby krew skrzepła mu w żyłach. Sama myśl o tym, że Loki, który omal nie rozerwał ich na strzępy, a razem z nimi całego świata ucieka przed kimś, lub czymś sprawiła, że Avenger poczuł się nagle bardzo, bardzo mały.

Dłonie zamknięte. Otwarte. _Miałem nadzieję, że zdołacie wystarczająco zwrócić na siebie uwagę. W przeciwnym wypadku tylko kwestią czasu byłoby wytropienie przez niego źródła Tesseractu. _Zamknięte. Otwarte. _Widzisz, Tesseract jest jednym z największych dzieł mojego ojca. _Tony poczuł ścisk w gardle.- Postanowiłeś, że zaprowadzisz go pod nasze drzwi, a nie swojego tatusia. – wykrzywił usta odsłaniając zęby w wyrazie raczej niepodobnym do uśmiechu – Jak _szlachetnie._

I znowu bóg wyglądał na rozbawionego. _Spokojnie, Człowieku z Żelaza. Spójrz jak wiele udało wam się uzyskać w tak krótkim czasie. _Dłonie zamknięte, otwarte. _ Zmobilizowaliście siły zdolne rozszarpać armię o technologii o wiele bardziej zaawansowanej niż wasza i pokonaliście boga._ Zamknięte. Otwarte. _Jesteście niedocenieni przez pozostałe z dziewięciu królestw. Tak samo zawsze było ze mną. Pomyśl co moglibyście zrobić, gdybyście mieli więcej czasu. _Tony zmrużył oczy.- Niedocenieni, tak jak Ty wciąż _jesteś_, wydaje mi się.

Po raz kolejny uśmieszek sięgnął oczu Lokiego, ale kiedy zamknął dłonie, pozostały złączone. Uniósł brwi rzucając wynalazcy wyczekujące spojrzenie. Przyszła kolej na opowieść Tony'ego. Iron Man potrząsnął głową, ale usta zaczęły się ruszać bez jego przyzwolenia.

- Moi rodzice zginęli w katastrofie lotniczej. Dawno temu. Wciąż byłem tylko dzieckiem i odziedziczyłem imperium zakładów zbrojeniowych ojca – Tony żałował, że nie wziął ze sobą drinka, bo właśnie teraz by mu się przydał – Projektowałem bronie i byłem w tym cholernie dobry. Zarabiałem na tym niezłe pieniądze, a prasa nadała mi przezwisko "Handlarz Śmiercią" – odchylił się w krześle z założonymi rękami – Mój ojciec chrzestny, najlepszy przyjaciel mojego ojca, który wychowywał mnie po tym jak rodzice zginęli, zdecydował parę lat temu, że chce mieć całą resztę – całe imperium i wszystko do czego na jego drodze stałem ja. Więc wysłał mnie na pustynię, żebym zademonstrował moje najnowsze rakiety i zapłacił, jakimś terrorystom za pozbycie się mojego konwoju, używając przy tym mojej własnej broni. Jednak rozpoznali mnie i zrozumieli, że nie zapłacono im nawet _połowy_ sumy, za którą zabija się takich jak ja. Nie kiedy mogłem być tak użyteczny.

Loki pozostał w bezruchu, uśmieszek uprzejmie nieobecny kiedy słuchał.

- Więc wsadzili mnie do jaskini i kazali dla nich tworzyć. Mieli tam też innego naukowca, lekarza. Umieścił elektromagnes nad moim sercem i podłączył go do akumulatora samochodowego. – postukał w reaktor – Niedługo potem wymyśliłem coś nieco staranniejszego. Nikt się nie czepiał bo sądzili, że buduję dla nich bomby.

Powoli Loki otworzył dłonie. _Przypuszczam, że zamiast tego stworzyłeś zbroję? _Tony skinął głową.

- Zabili mojego przyjaciela zanim zaskoczyła i stała się raczej sprawna. Nie trzymał się planu. – powiedział tylko troszkę zachrypnięty. O dziwo łatwo było zostać opanowanym, czując na sobie wzrok Lokiego. Może to była adrenalina, a może po prostu łatwiej było być upartym mierząc się z kimś tak aroganckim jak bóg. Może to dlatego, że jego opowieść nie była wybitnie bohaterska – zamienił się w broń i wywalczył sobie drogę na zewnątrz pozbawiony zarówno mściwości jak I dobrych intencji. Wiedział, że wcale nie był takim wielkim bohaterem i nie wierzył w odkupienie win, tylko w poprawę.

- Wróciłem do domu i ogłosiłem światu, że przestanę tworzyć broń, a moja firma nie będzie już produkować, czy sprzedawać czegokolwiek zaprojektowanego do zabijania. Postanowiłem zburzyć moje własne imperium zbrojeniowe i spodziewałem się, że ludzie zaczną mnie za to lubić – Tony wziął głęboki wdech – Nie spodziewałem się, że mój bliski przyjaciel Obadiah sparaliżuje mnie i wyrwie reaktor z piersi. Nie spodziewałem się zwłaszcza tego, że powie mi, że zapłacił za moją śmierć na pustyni i po prostu sobie pójdzie, zostawiając mnie na pewną śmierć. – gapił się na Lokiego bez zmrużenia oka – Jeżeli Cię to interesuje, to nie żyje. Lodowe sprawki, mogłoby Ci się spodobać.

Loki wyprostował się nieco, złączając stopy. Rozchylił dłonie jakby otwierał niewidzialną książkę i kładł ją na kolanach_ Czy to miało odnieść się do mojego sumienia, Tony Starku? _Tonyzaśmiał się szybko i ponuro.

- Nie. Wcale. Wprost przeciwnie.

Coś zadrżało w spojrzeniu boga, jak coś niebezpiecznego co uderzyło nieco zbyt blisko domu, sądząc po tym jak jego oblicze wygładziło się w maskę spokoju nie do odczytania. Jednak tym razem słabe pęknięcia wokół krawędzi nie były gniewem, czy bólem. To była tylko ciekawość. Odchylił się do tyłu ze zmrużonymi oczami. Pod jego poprzednim pytaniem pokazało się jedno słowo – _Interesujące. _Śmiertelny wynalazca uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Na ogół taki jestem. Teraz Twoja kolej, o co chodziło z tym planem zniszczenia planety przed Twoim upadkiem?

Loki potarł dłonie i ponownie je otworzył. _Czy Thor wspominał o tym, że nie jestem jego bratem z krwi?_Po dłuższej chwili Tony potrząsnął głową.

- Tak jakby. Wspominał, że jesteś adoptowany, ale to by było na tyle.

_Nie jestem. Odyn wraz z innymi wojennymi łupami zabrał mnie do domu z pól bitewnych Jotunheimu._

- Jotun… planety, którą próbowałeś wysadzić?

Loki skinął głową. _Do dnia wygnania Thora byłem nieświadomy swojego pochodzenia. W czasie bitwy pod wpływem uścisku Jotuna ciało Aesirów czernieje z powodu zimna. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, moje nie zostało odmrożone._ Gorzkie rozbawienie przemknęło przez jego oblicze. _Wtedy wróciliśmy do Asgardu i patrzyłem jak mój drogi brat zostaje wygnany za wywołanie nowej wojny._

- Zatem stwierdziłeś, że położysz temu kres? Zakończysz wojnę?

Bóg chaosu skinął głową. _I sprawię, że nie będą grozić nam kolejne._

- Nie przyszło Ci do głowy, że może był powód, dla którego Twój ojciec nie zniszczył całej planety od razu, skoro wszystko czego do tego potrzebował miał pod ręką?

Dzikie, pełne płomiennej wściekłości spojrzenie jakie posłał mu Loki było całkiem wymowne.

- W porządku. – wzruszył ramionami – Myślałem, że sprzedawanie broni zostawi ją w rękach ludzi, którzy użyją jej do ochrony pokoju. – powiedział Tony beznamiętnie – Myślałem, że w mojej firmie pracowali ludzie, którzy nie sprzedadzą mojej broni terrorystom. – znowu wzruszył ramionami – Wszyscy coś spieprzyliśmy. Ja tylko zabiłem około miliona ludzi przez moją wieloletnią głupotę. Ty?

Wściekłość Lokiego pozostała nieostudzona, ale rozluźnił ramiona i Tony wyczuł pod maską ślad speszonej ciekawości.

- Zauważyłem w Tobie coś jeszcze. Jesteś świetnym aktorem. Sam jestem cholernie dobrym kłamcą, a wciąż mogę nauczyć się od Ciebie paru rzeczy.

_Bóg Kłamstwa i Chaosu_, przekazał Loki za pomocą dłoni, jego oblicze znów rozbawione.

- Tak przy okazji gratuluję złego postępku. Czytałeś trochę o naszej historii, co nie? Wszyscy Ci ludzie klęczący w Niemczech, a Ty brzmiałeś jakbyś naprawdę chciał zostać królem. Wykiwałeś nas, wykiwałeś Chitauri i być może wykiwasz ludzi u siebie, zależy jak wiele się o tym nasłuchali.

Loki wywrócił oczami. Dłonie zamknięte i znowu otwarte. _Nikt w Asgardzie nie będzie zaskoczony. Jestem w ich oczach cieniem brata i dopatrują się zazdrości w każdym moim czynie._

- Chryste, ciekawe czemu – odpowiedział Tony sucho. Zastanawiało go gdzie był Fury. Pół godziny już dawno minęło, prawda?

Bóg znowu rzucił mu złowrogie spojrzenie.

- Spędziłeś wieki będąc uważanym za kogoś w jakiś sposób gorszego od nieźle umięśnionego gościa, którego chyba kilka razy mocno zdzielili przez łeb – powiedział Tony beznamiętnie – Ja bym sobie przystawił pistolet do głowy. Thor jest obecnie tolerowanym kumplem, bo odpowiednio jest trzeźwy, zły i w depresji. Mam wrażenie, że w dobrym humorze byłby jak duży, dobry wiking – głośny, raczej niepełnosprytny albo w sumie taktowny.

Zaskoczył go autentyczny, niespodziewany i stłumiony chichot boga, który zaraz jęknął kiedy został zatrzymany przez cokolwiek co umieścili z drugiej strony maski.

Tony przypomniał sobie fragment mitu, w którym Lokiemu zaszyli usta i nagle poczuł się trochę niekomfortowo.

- Opowiedziałem Ci moją historię, Loki – powiedział cicho, niecierpliwie – Wróćmy do Ciebie i tego gościa co to niszczy galaktyki.

Loki skinął głową i ponownie jego dłonie się zamknęły, po czym otworzyły. _ Spadłem. Wylądowałem w miejscu, które co prawda pobieżnie, ale sam widziałeś. Oczywiście byłem na wpół martwy. _Zamknięte. Otwarte. Jak najwolniejszy aplauz świata. _Nie byłem położeniu umożliwiającym mi oparcie się pochwyceniu. Nie byłem w położeniu umożliwiającym mi stawianie jakichkolwiek żądań, czy zakładów. _Kolejne klaśnięcie. _Oczywistym więc jest, że zakładałem się, opierałem, ogólnie byłem zbyt problematyczny, żeby mogli mnie przetrzymywać._

Tony parsknął rozbawiony.

Loki skinął głową, jakby zgadzając się z jego lekkim szyderstwem. _Wtedy spotkałem ich przywódcę. Chciał wiedzieć skąd pochodzę i skąd pochodzą moje moce. _Zamknięte. Otwarte. _Nie pożąda siły. Ma jej więcej niż potrzeba. Pożąda tylko śmierci. Jest _zakochany_ w śmierci._Tony znowu poczuł dreszcz

- Boisz się go.

Bóg przewrócił oczami. _Oczywiście, że tak. Nie jest nawet w połowie takim głupcem jak mój brat. Strach utrzymuje nas przy życiu, czyż nie, Tony Starku?_ Zamknięte. Otwarte. _My, kłamcy i ludzie sukcesu znamy strach najlepiej. Niby z jakiego innego powodu ludzie tacy jak my nieustannie potrzebują masek, sztuczek i nieprzebranych kolekcji sekretów? _Zamknięte. Otwarte. Oczy Lokiego były ostre i rozjaśnione czymś, co było prawie prawdziwym uśmiechem – _Oczywiście innego niż czysta zabawa__._

Avenger czuł jak serce bije mu szybciej, lekki dreszcz przebiega wzdłuż kręgosłupa. _Oh, jest niezły_, pomyślał.

- Sądzisz więc, że wycieczka do domu będzie "zabawą"?

Bóg odwrócił wzrok, a wyraz jego twarzy znowu ściemniał. _Twoje przyjęcia okupione są kacem. Moje okupione są więzieniem i procesem. _Zamknięte. Otwarte. _Wiem co czeka mnie w Asgardzie._

- Niektóre moja przyjęcia kończą się w ten drugi sposób, ale raczej mniej po drodze mordowania no i nad nikim nie wisi potencjalny wyrok śmierci. – mruknął Tony w zamyśleniu – Czemu ten kochanek śmierci oddał Cię Chitauri?

_Chciał sprawdzić ich przydatność i lojalność, tak samo jak i moją. Zdali test, na swój sposób._ Zawahał się, po czym wyjawił – _Dopiero okaże się, czy przejrzał moje sztuczki, czy nie__._ Zamknięte. Otwarte. _Nie jest istotą, którą łatwo okłamać i musiałem uciec się do utraty zdrowych zmysłów, aby obronić przed jego umysłem własne sekrety i plany. Do pewnego stopnia. _Tony skinął głową.

- Musiało być nieźle, praca z ludźmi nie mającymi pojęcia o Twojej wcześniejszej reputacji.

Bóg wzruszył ramionami, wciąż poważny, a nie na zadowolony z siebie, jak można się było spodziewać. _To nie wystarczyło. Straciłem sporą część tego kim byłem. Odzyskanie jej może być warte trudu, zakładając, że nie zostanę wkrótce skazany na śmierć._Wynalazca nie miał pojęcia co na to odpowiedzieć.

- Nie sądzisz chyba, że uwierzę, że nie miałeś nad sobą władzy.

_Nie. Miałem._ Oblicze Lokiego znowu stało się martwe i pozbawione wyrazu. _Zrobiłem to wszystko bardzo chętnie._

- Wliczając w to śmiech przy dźganiu ludzi?

Bóg prychnął. _Nigdy nie myl mnie z prawdziwym człowiekiem, przy zdrowych zmysłach, czy współczującym._

Przez moment Tony zastanawiał się czego trzeba, żeby uczynić kogoś tak martwym i pustym jak Loki w tej chwili. Przez to zaczął myśleć o zimnym, napędzanym mściwością gniewie, który przenikał go do kości kiedy zatrzymało się serce Yinsena. Przez to zaczął myśleć o tym nuklearnym wybuchu, tej armadzie i wwiercającym się w uszy odgłosie wydawanym przez Chitauri, o wszystkim na wspomnienie czego chciał sięgnąć po drinka coraz bardziej.

- Przypuszczam, że masz plan ucieczki.

_Przemyślałem już tuzin, albo dwa różnych pomysłów. _Tony skinął głową.

- Jeżeli tu wrócisz, będziemy na Ciebie czekali. I będziemy o wiele lepiej przygotowani.

_Możesz tak sądzić, ale sam też poznałem was trochę lepiej._

- Dokładnie. – miliarder wciąż czuł pod skórą dreszcz ekscytacji, pomimo trzeźwiącego chłodu, który przejmował go w miarę trwania konwersacji. Dreszcz był obiecujący. To był rodzaj mrowienia, niespokojna iskra, którą czuł przed uzyskaniem niespodziewanej odpowiedzi, albo tuż przed tym jak do głowy wpadał mu nowy, olśniewając projekt. Zapowiadał też wątpliwe, aczkolwiek błyskotliwe decyzje.

- Jak przyjdzie do nas, przyjdzie też do Asgardu. A jeżeli naprawdę jest koneserem śmierci, zabicie bandy nieśmiertelnych na pewno będzie dla niego nieźle ekscytujące. Dzięki interesującym teoriom Dr. Foster wiemy, że jesteśmy z wami silnie połączeni Yggdrasilem.

_Sądziłeś, że wracam do domu tylko po to, żeby ponownie zobaczyć matkę? _Bóg wydał z siebie rozbawiony pomruk. _Wspomnij też, że moje poczynania zapewniły korzyści obydwu naszym królestwom. Mamy teraz czas, aby przygotować siebie i naszych rodaków, jeżeli nam pozwolą._

- Mamy mniej czasu i więcej do stracenia tu na Ziemi. – odgryzł się Tony.

_Ale macie Hulka._Loki przybrał niewinny, a zarazem drwiący wyraz twarzy.

- Cóż… Ty musisz zmierzyć się z Odynem – odszczekał Avenger z rozdrażnieniem.

Niepokój przemknął przez oblicze boga – większy niż ten, który pojawił się gdy grom i błyskawica wyrwały go z łap S.H.I.E.L.D-u. Podniósł dłoń w obraźliwym geście dając do zrozumienia, że nauczył się paru rzeczy o Ziemskiej kulturze podczas swojego pobytu na planecie.

Na ten widok Tony wybuchnął głośnym i szczerym śmiechem. Kiedy się uspokoił, usłyszał dochodzący z interkomu trzeźwiący głos Fury'ego.

- Czas już prawie minął, Panie Stark.

Loki podniósł wzrok na interkom, niespecjalnie będąc pod wrażeniem.

- Trwało to dłużej, niż sądziłem.

Bóg wydał się tym nieco rozbawiony.

- No i nie sądziłem, że będziesz taki rozmowny.

Ich spojrzenia się spotkały, a Loki znowu rozchylił dłonie. _Intrygujesz mnie i zaskakujesz bardziej konsekwentnie niż jakikolwiek inny śmiertelnik, którego poznałem. I jestem bardzo znudzony siedzeniem w tej małej klatce._

- Więc mówisz, że jestem dogodną rozrywką.

_Widząc Twoją wieżę i zbroję, zastanawiałem się jak wiele z tego było kłamstwem._ Zamknięte. Otwarte._ Zastanawiałem się, czy ktokolwiek z was przejrzy moje. _Loki uniósł nieco podbródek. _Prawie mógłbym stwierdzić, że chciałbym, żebyśmy spotkali się w innych okolicznościach, Tony Starku._

Tony przełknął ciężko ślinę, myśląc o niepokojących rzeczach, jak, _Kocham Pepper Kocham Pepper Kocham Pepper_, i, _Na przyprawiającej o ciarki skali, to będzie leżało mniej więcej po środku – między prześladowcą nie do końca i cholernym socjopatą, prawda?,_ a zwłaszcza, _Chyba właśnie dodaliśmy nordyckiego boga super-złoczyńcę do listy rzeczy, które nie powinny nakręcać Tony'ego Starka, a i tak to robią_. Fakt, że super-złoczyńca mógł być całkiem zniewalający i wyzywający, z tymi oczami i kośćmi policzkowymi… Był po prostu niesprawiedliwy, poważnie. Powinni tego zabronić, a Tony chciałby zapomnieć większość tego co zobaczył – zło nie powinno być pociągające.

- W takim razie żałujesz teraz defenestracji?

Rozbawiony pół-śmiech, trochę więcej niż syk powietrza za maską. Dłonie boga mówiły – _Nic a nic__._

Tony wstał słysząc ciche kroki zza drzwi, syk powoli przesuwających się razem z pierwszym zestawem zamków bolców.

- Jesteś obłąkany, wiesz?

Bóg skinął głową. _Oczywiście._

Wbrew swojemu właściwemu osądowi sytuacji, Tony zgiął się w pasie i wyszeptał do ucha Lokiego.

- Nie zaufam Ci, dopóki nie będę w stanie Cię wywalić bez zbroi. Tak czy siak… - wsunął za kołnierz boga coś, co zaraz się do niego przyczepiło – mały kawałek AI, akurat na jeden telefon. Zawsze miał je pod ręką, na wypadek gdyby ktoś potrzebował środków do wezwania jego pomocy, albo J.A.R.V.I.S-a. Jeżeli jego kciuk otarł się o obojczyk Lokiego, to był to czysty przypadek.

- Może dasz znać, jak już wrócisz do miasta. – Wyczuł jak głowa Lokiego obraca się w jego stronę i zadrżał czując w pobliżu szyi mrożący oddech.

Loki bacznie obserwował Tony'ego kiedy ten się odsunął, a jego dłoń zsunęła się z ramienia boga. Dłonie Lokiego otworzyły się, żeby spytać – _W jakim celu?_

- Dlatego, że mogą to być właśnie te inne okoliczności. – powiedział Tony. _Jeżeli uważasz, że sobie poradzisz_ dodawał uśmieszek.

Bóg uniósł brwi, z pozoru zakłopotany tym, że jego flirtowanie w połowie spotkało się z odpowiedzią, a w połowie zostało unicestwione. I to w jednym geście. _Wątpię, żebym kiedykolwiek miał zamiar zostać jednym z Avengersów i nie pragnę odkupienia._

- Zauważyłem – drzwi za jego ramieniem właśnie się rozsuwały – Nie jestem tylko Avengerem, jak pewnie zauważyłeś. Odkupienie to nie moje klimaty. – j_estem cholernym Tonym Starkiem i wygląda na to, że postradałem zmysły_ – Poza tym, wciąż wiszę Ci drinka. – uśmiechnął się szeroko, obrócił na pięcie i wyszedł czując na sobie spojrzenie boga chaosu, nawet po ponownym zamknięciu drzwi.

Fury zmusił go do odwrócenia wzroku, samą swoją postawą niezadowoloną do tego stopnia, że Tony zaczął rozważać jego obecny stosunek do sprawy. Natasha, która stała u jego boku wyglądała na zaledwie bierną i czujną, no może jeszcze nieco rozbawioną. Wtedy do niego dotarło.

- Nie byliście w stanie zobaczyć słów na jego rękach, prawda? – Fury powoli pokręcił głową

- Nie, nie byliśmy. – Tony zagwizdał przez zęby.

- Mały, chytry skurwiel z niego. – dwóch raczej uzbrojonych facetów zatrzymało się tuż za nim. Natasha też zrobiła krok w przód.

- Czas na przesłuchanie, Panie Stark. – powiedziała prosto z mostu najładniejsza skrytobójczyni. Tony westchnął.

- Dobra, dobra. Chociaż nie mogę obiecać, że zapamiętałem wszystko co do słowa. – powiedział śpiewnie i sarkastycznie.

Nie spodziewał się, że każą mu usiąść przed taśmą i zapisać odpowiedzi Lokiego w pustych częściach transkryptu, przy czym pomocne było to, że słowa Tony'ego już w nim były. Z czystej złośliwości, wszystkie kwestie jakie zanotował były mętne i nijakie jak tylko się dało. Tyle dobrego, że ich mikrofony nie wyłapały słów wyszeptanych do ucha Lokiego.

To była pierwsza rzecz, do której Fury się doczepił. W swojej wersji transkryptu, Tony zostawił miejsce puste.

- Panie Stark, zaczynam sądzić, że mógł Pan powiedzieć mu coś czego będzie Pan potem żałował.

- Powiedziałem mu co z nim zrobię, jeżeli znowu zbliży się do mojej wieży. Doszedłem do wniosku, że można to pominąć. Wolałem nie mieć tego na papierze na wypadek gdyby Thor miał wpaść i to zauważyć. – Tony skłamał bez zmrużenia oka – Myślisz, że co mu powiedziałem?

- Co z tą postacią, do której nawiązywał, kto podczepił go do armii? – Fury wyglądał na nieco skonsternowanego.

- To ma sens. Miejsce po drugiej stronie portalu… - Tony nie mógł nic poradzić na dreszcz, który przez niego przeszedł – Cały czas mi się wydaje, że H. musiał się do niego dorwać. Wydawało się martwe. – potrząsnął głową, żeby pozbyć się niechcianych myśli i dorzucił – Jeżeli boi się odwetu kogoś stamtąd, dałoby się wyjaśnić czemu tak łatwo dał się złapać po tym jak wypełzł z dziury w mojej podłodze. Też bym czmychnął z domu, gdyby właściciel armii miał mnie na swojej czarnej liście.

- Myślisz, że naprawdę zostaną tu zwabieni? – Tony zmarszczył brwi

- To zależy od tego czy wierzysz, że ktoś zakochany w śmierci będzie nami zainteresowany, bo wybiliśmy cholernie sporą część jego armii. Nie brzmi tak realistycznie jak "Jezu, ktokolwiek stoi na czele resztek tej cywilizacji jest raczej wkurwiony na Lokiego". Z drugiej strony ja latam naokoło w uzbrojonym, podobnym do robota kombinezonie, Loki i Thor są nordyckimi bogami, Natasha zabija ludzi kostkami, w tej chwili jestem w staławym związku z Pepper – żadna z tych rzeczy normalnie nie brzmiałaby realistycznie, gdybyśmy nie przeszli przez to wszystko. Fury znowu zaszczycił go spojrzeniem pod tytułem "Za dużo gadasz".

- To by było na tyle, Panie Stark.


	2. Of Liars' Gifts, and Gifted Liars: 2

Po pierwsze! Chciałam bardzo, bardzo, podziękować mojej kochanej becie, bez której ten tekst nie miałby rąk i nóg i nie wiedzielibyście co wy w ogóle czytacie. Wstajemy i oklaski dla Hawkeye'a!

Po drugie *co było być pierwszym* chciałam przeprosić za to, że drugi rozdział ukazał się dopiero teraz. Teoretycznie miałam go wrzucić tydzień po pierwszym, ale akurat jak skończyłam tłumaczenia mój netbook kopnął w kalendarz i trza było zaczynać od zera. Kolejną przeszkodą był konkurs historyczny u mnie i polonistyczny u Kupidyna, no i… Jak wyszło tak wyszło ^^" Postaram się wrzucać kolejne chaptery częściej, ale nie mogę nic obiecać.

Po trzecie, dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze! Nie sądziłam, że tekst tak bardzo przypadnie wam do gustu i naprawdę doceniam wszystkie pozytywne opinie. Odpowiadając na wasze pytania:

- Nawet jeżeli się zniechęcę *a to na pewno nie nastąpi* doprowadzę tłumaczenie do końca!  
- Chociaż nie mogę stwierdzić ile to zajmie i rozdziały będę pojawiać się raczej nieregularnie.  
- Szczególne podziękowania do lobo ; ; Naprawdę mnie zmotywowałaś do przykładania się do szczegółów *w sumie dlatego wciągnęłam Legolasa do spisku*

Jeszcze jedna sprawa, w angielskich opowiadaniach często pojawia się określenie „Lie-smith", co w dosłownym tłumaczeniu brzmiałoby „Kowal Kłamstw". To tylko moja opinia, ale brzmi mi ten przydomek strasznie… Ciężko, tak więc zastąpiłam go samym „Kłamca". Zresztą takie określenia pojawia się też w serii Jakuba Ćwieka o tym samym tytule, tak więc I REGRET NOTHING i możemy startować z kolejnym chapterem C:

~~0~~0~~0~~0

Powrót Lokiego do Asgardu nie był ani błahą, ani spokojną sprawą. Postępy w naprawie Bifrostu były, głównie z powodu braku surowców, niewielkie, a wieści o niestabilności i groźby wybuchu nowych wojen w wielu królestwach sprawiły, że mieszkańcy Asgardu byli bardziej niż "trochę" podenerwowani i bardziej niż "trochę" skłonni darzyć nienawiścią osobę, z winy której zniszczony został tęczowy most.

Metalowa maska unieruchamiająca język była na swoim miejscu do momentu, w którym skłonił się przed Wszechojcem. Loki przeklął się za bycie sentymentalnym głupcem, gdy podniesienie głowy i spojrzenie Odynowi w oko okazało się trudnym do wykonania ruchem. Kiedy już udało mu się do tego zmusić, poczuł w piersi skurcz, którego zresztą się spodziewał. Wszystkie lody Jotunheimu, pustkowia znajdujące się pomiędzy królestwami, nic nie było w stanie sprawić, by był w stanie zachować zimną krew właśnie teraz, kiedy słaby i wciąż posiniaczony został przywleczony z powrotem do domu, by spotkać się z czymś gorszym niż litość, gniew, a nawet nienawiś

- Odyn patrzył na swojego adoptowanego syna z bólem, miłością i zawodem.

Po długim wpatrywaniu się, ignorując kropelki krwi klejące się do skóry wokół ust - musiały wyglądać jak szwy, czyż śmiertelnicy nie byliby z siebie dumni? - Loki powoli odzyskiwał panowanie nad sobą, ponownie przybierając kamienny wyraz twarzy, krok po kroku, odłamek za odłamkiem. Widział zbyt wiele, schylił się zbyt nisko, by ten widok przetrwać i wpatrywał w otchłań zbyt długo, aby pozwolić Asgardowi przekląć go teraz za bycie zbyt dumnym. Nie zostanie złamany i nie zegnie karku niżej niż będzie to konieczne.

-Wszechojcze – powiedział beznamiętnie patrząc na niego ze spokojem i smutkiem w oczach – Wyglądasz na zmęczonego. – Idealnie dobrał słowa. Po części jego własna, dziecięca niewinność, po części ostrzeżenie Laufeya. Twarz Odyna wyraźnie stężała, ukazując oblicze przepełnione bólem.

- Loki. – Jego palce zacisnęły się wokół metalowej maski. – Nie każ żałować mi tego, że pozwoliłem Ci przemówić.

Loki skinął głową na znak, że rozumie, na pozór wyglądając o wiele skromniej i rozsądniej, niż w dniu nieudanej koronacji swojego brata. Ponieważ mierzył się teraz ze swoim pobratymcem, pozbył się kilku masek, zachował tylko jedną, czy dwie, żeby nie było po nim widać nagromadzonego w nim szaleństwa. Urazę wywołaną tym, że jego krewny przemówił do niego po raz pierwszy na środku ogromnej sali, gdzie obserwowani byli przez całą ludność Asgardu, okazał tylko rozglądając się szybko na boki i spoglądając kątem oka na publiczność, bez odwracania głowy.

- Cóż w takim razie pragnąłbyś ode mnie usłyszeć, Wszechojcze? – spytał grzecznie tak, jak sobie tego życzono. Odyn wziął głęboki wdech i zaczął mówić. Głosem nieco chłodniejszym, nieco bardziej pustym i świadczącym o czymś więcej, niż zwykłym gniewie - dokładnie takim, jakim skazał Thora.

- Twoje poczynania, Loki, naraziły nie tylko nasze, ale również inne królestwa. Zdradziłeś swoich pobratymców.

- Których dokładnie pobratymców? – wyszeptał Loki, ledwie poruszając ustami -dźwięk nie poniósł się na dużą odległość, jednak wystarczająco daleko. Głos Wszechojca drgnął nieznacznie, zanim ten postanowił kontynuować.

- Wprowadziłeś Jotunów do naszego domu i naszej zbrojowni. Poza tym podburzyłeś zarówno ich, jak i Twojego brata, do rozpoczęcia wojny. – Loki odchrząknął, po czym przemówił trochę głośniej.

- Jeśli mogę, Wszechojcze? – Odyn spojrzał na niego złowrogo, teraz przepełniony gniewem. To nieco uspokoiło boga chaosu. Gniewem łatwo było operować i można zadać nim tylko płytkie rany. O wiele lepszy niż to spojrzenie, którym obdarowano go na początku. – Nie musiałem podburzać Thora. Nie wątpię, że gdyby jego koronacja nie została przerwana, wywołałby wojnę z Jotunheimem w ciągu kilku godzin od jego pierwszej próby dyplomatycznego spotkania z Królem Laufeyem. –Nabrał powietrza, ignorując mamrotanie i okazjonalne szepty dochodzące z tłumu dookoła nich. Spojrzał w dół, na podłogę wyglądając nieomal skromnie. – Próbowałem wcześniej powiedzieć ci o moich troskach, jednak zostały one zignorowane, a Ty nie chciałeś słyszeć niczego, co mogłoby zmniejszyć w twoich oczach świetność Thora.– podniósł gwałtownie wzrok – Nie znałem innego sposobu, żeby udowodnić ci słuszność moich zmartwień, Wszechojcze Odynie.

Odyn zawahał się i spojrzał na swojego starszego syna, stojącego niedaleko od brata, wciąż z Tesseractem w jednej ręce.

- Bracie. Proszę – wyszeptał Loki. Na początku wzrok trzymał spuszczony, jednak kiedy Thor pozostał cichy, obrócił głowę na tyle, żeby pokazać mu rozcięcia wokół swoich ust i spojrzenie mówiące _"Nie, naprawdę. __Mam plan"_, którego używał setki razy. To była prosta manipulacja - blondyn wciąż miał wobec niego jakąś sentymentalną słabość. Bóg piorunów zawahał się, po czym z ociąganiem zaczął mówić.

- Prawdę mówiąc, ojcze, obawiam się, że Loki się nie myli. Nie mylił się, kiedy wątpił we mnie na samym początku. Gdybyś mnie nie wygnał, byłbym prawdziwie niewłaściwym synem, a tym bardziej niewłaściwym księciem. A co dopiero królem. – Loki wziął głęboki wdech i powoli wypuścił powietrze, szybko odwracając wzrok i powstrzymując dreszcz ulgi, a także zwiniętą, kolczastą kulkę emocji, która próbowała poruszyć jego serce. – Mimo tego, niedługo potem próbowałeś mnie zabić – dorzucił Thor patrząc na barata, jakby nigdy nic.

Kręgosłup Lokiego wyprostował się, kiedy instynkt przetrwania wyraźnie o sobie przypomniał. Zmusił się do ponownego opanowania i wbił wzrok wprost przed siebie.

- Nareszcie Twój język stał się bardziej cięty – wymamrotał pod nosem sucho i niewesoło.

- Dodatkowo postanowiłeś zamordować władcę Jotunheimu, po czym uczyniłeś to samo z setkami jego poddanych, używając Bifrostu, jako broni – dodał Odyn napiętym głosem. Loki podniósł wzrok na swojego przybranego ojca.

- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz o tym mówić tutaj? – niemal wyszeptał – Sam zadasz sobie rany. – Odyn zdawał się to rozważać, kiedy w jego obliczu ujawnił się żal.

- Biorę odpowiedzialność za moje błędy, Loki. A Ty? – odparł równie cicho. Bóg chaosu przełknął ciężko ślinę, przez kilka chwil nie będą w stanie odpowiedzieć. Szybko odwrócił wzrok.

- Ja… Nie myślałem tak jasno, jakbym tego pragnął. Czułem się raczej zdradzony kiedy, ku mojemu niepokojowi dowiedziałem się, że moje plany królobójstwa niespodziewanie stały się także planami ojcobójstwa. – Nie był w stanie pozbyć się cienia gniewu z głosu, gdy wypowiadał te słowa. _Mogłeś mi powiedzieć. __Miałem prawo wiedzieć o tym od bardzo, bardzo dawna__._

Szepty przeszły w pomruk przypominający przetaczający się w oddali grzmot, a Odyn musiał uderzyć włócznią w podłogę trzy razy, zanim umilkły.

- Lecz planowałeś to nawet wcześniej.

- Pewnym jest, że to rozważałem. Nie podjąłem decyzji. Moje plany przez długi czas pozostały niedokończone. Co prawda, bardziej niszczycielskie pomysły miały przody dopiero od naszego powrotu z Jotunheimu, gdzie, ku mojemu głębokiemu niepokojowi odkryłem, że mrożący dotyk lodowych olbrzymów nie pozostawia śladów na mojej skórze. Jedynie zmienia jej kolor na niebieski.

Odyn wpatrywał się w niego zmrużonymi oczami. Jego usta bezgłośnie ułożyły się w słowo _Teatrzyk_.

Loki uniósł brew i odpowiedział w ten sam sposób, _Uczyłem się od najlepszych._

Ponownie, trzy uderzenia, zanim tłum zamilkł.

- Uważasz, że winę za twoje czyny ponosi twoja krew? – spytał Odyn głosem wahającym się między wyrokiem śmierci, a zwykłym pytaniem - głośnym, jednak nawet nie w połowie swoich pełnych możliwości.

- Nie.

- Uważasz,że ponoszę ją ja, ponieważ nie wyjawiłem ci prawdy o Twoim pochodzeniu? – na te słowa wróciła groźba szeptów. Emocje ścisnęły mu gardło bardziej, niż by sobie tego życzył, a Loki odwarknął głośno.

- NIE.

Tłum ucichł sam z siebie.

- Czy to była chciwość? – ktoś krzyknął, prawdopodobnie Sif – A może zazdrość?- Tłum wstrzymał oddech wyczekując jego odpowiedzi, poza jedną osobą - jego bratem. – Pragniesz władać Asgardem?

- W kolejności: 'Tak', jako odpowiedź na pierwsze, 'Tylko trochę' na drugie i głośne 'Nie' na ostatnie – krzyknął Loki, obracając głowę, żeby po raz pierwszy uważnie przyjrzeć się całemu tłumowi. – Jak wszyscy dobrze wiecie, jestem istotą samolubną, ale jestem również istotą praktyczną. Nawet tuzin spośród was nie wierzył, że mogę być zdolny do czegokolwiek poza odczuwaniem zazdrości. Niby dlaczego miałbym pragnąć wysłuchiwania waszych potrzeb oraz życzeń z funkcji i złożonej przysięgi, oraz rządzenia wami z rozsądkiem i miłosierdziem, których udzielałbym wam tylko na litość honoru mojego ojca.

- Którego ojca? – krzyknął ktoś. Coś przebiło się przez opanowanie Lokiego.

- Oczywiście tego, którego _nie _zabiłem.

_Brzęk. Brzęk. BRZĘK! _Tym razem, cisza nie zapadła tak szybko, jak wcześniej. Lud patrzył na Wszechojca w odmieniony sposób. Ziarna zwątpienia zostały zasiane, lądując na płodnych, gniewnych sercach. Loki podjął przerwaną kwestię, zanim jego ojciec zdążył znowu przemówić.

- Planowałem zabić ich króla i zakończyć wojnę już na samym jej początku. Wydawało mi się, że to jedyny sposób na oszczędzenie szkód mojemu domowi i tym, których uważałem za bliskich. Po konfrontacji z ojcem i poznaniu mojego pochodzenia uczepiłem się najbardziej niszczycielskich pomysłów. Czułem potrzebę udowodnienia sobie, że nie byłem jednym z tych potworów. – Jego głos był głosem aktora - zimny, władczy, a mimo to gładki na tyle, że publiczność ucichła, żeby lepiej go słyszeć – Heimdall tuż przed tym, jak razem z Thorem po raz pierwszy ruszyliśmy do Jotunheimu wspomniał, że pozostawienie Bifrostu otwartym całkowicie zniszczyłoby Jotunheim. To wydawało się szybszą i trwalszą drogą do pokoju. Wiem, że część z was widzi w tym sens, a część z was, starsza niż ja, pamięta dawne wojny i wciąż żywi nienawiść do lodowych olbrzymów. Być może, chociaż z ociąganiem, pokochalibyście mnie za to. – Uniósł głowę, wpatrując się w sufit. – Odradzam to. Nie myślcie, że czule wspominam te czyny. Poza Twoim wygnaniem, Thorze, za co nie mam zamiaru przepraszać. – Odchylił głowę nieco bardziej do tyłu, napotykając wzrok brata.

Z ociąganiem, bóg piorunów skinął ustępliwie głową.

- Jednakże wynika z tego, że zachowałem się równie dziecinnie i nieprzytomnie jak mój brat. Mój gniew był w niewielkim stopniu głębszy i bardziej osobisty, lecz równie małostkowy. Starałem się uniknąć powrotu Thora do tego stopnia, iż powiedziałem mu, że nie żyjesz – powiedział, ponownie spotykając wzrok ojca.

- Wciąż Ci tego nie wybaczyłem – wciął się gromowładny.

- A raczej zmieniłeś zdanie kiedy okazało się, że żyję i stoję po stronie zła – odgryzł się Loki.

- Wciąż ciężko uwierzyć mi w ostatnie.

Bóg komicznie rozszerzył oczy i potrząsnął głową, gapiąc się na brata. Kątem ust wymamrotał:

- Wszechojcze, uważam, że jeżeli Twoim planem jest, by ten mężczyzna panował po Tobie, powinieneś wpoić mu trochę zdrowego rozsądku, dyplomacji i słusznych podejrzeń dotyczących motywów innych ludzi.

- Loki - przestrzegł Odyn, a czysty gniew zawarty w tych sylabach zmazał wszelkie ślady rozbawienia i wszystkie maski z twarzy jego adoptowanego syna, odkrywając na moment tylko chłodne oszacowanie i rodzaj chorobliwego zaintrygowania – Daj mi jeden powód, dla którego nie miałbyś ponieść kary odpowiadającej ogromowi Twoich zbrodni: zdrady, królobójstwa, próby popełnienia bratobójstwa, spisku, prowadzenia wojny przeciw Midgardowi wraz z wrogą rasą i zamordowania setek, jeśli nie tysięcy niewinnych w Midgardzie i Jotunheimie.

_A także garści tutaj, w domu, _pomyślał Loki, jednak nie wypowiedział słów na głos. Na końcu języka miał historie o wojnie jego ojca, okazjonalnej kradzieży i ogólne zastraszenie wielu królestw, jednak rozsądnie zachował je dla siebie.

- Ponieważ Asgard musi odbudować Bifrost.

Zdawać się mogło, że wszyscy w sali, jednocześnie nagle nabrali powietrza w płuca. Loki uśmiechnął się tylko uważając, żeby nie odsłonić zębów - ostatnimi czasy wydawało się to wytrącać innych z równowagi.

– A ja jestem jedynym, który potrafi podróżować pomiędzy Asgardem i niemal _wszystkimi _pozostałymi królestwami przy użyciu innych środków, co nie wymaga od nas taszczenia czegoś tak niestabilnego, jak Tesseract. Mogę zdobyć surowce potrzebne do odbudowy, a tym samym naprawić chociaż część wyrządzonych przeze mnie szkód – powiedział bóg chaosu z idealnym spokojem. Nie wszystko było kłamstwem. Był w stanie zrobić każdą z tych rzeczy i w istocie mógł im pomóc, skoro dotyczyło to ich wszystkich. Naprawiony Bifrost okazałby się wymagany do przyzwania na Ziemię wojowników z Asgardu, a to mogło okazać się potrzebne. Miał wiele możliwych planów, dla których taka możliwość byłaby ułatwieniem.

Odyn spojrzał mu w oczy, mniej rozczarowany i bardziej podejrzliwy. Loki omal nie uśmiechnął się do niego, tym samym rujnując wszystko tu i teraz. Ujmującym było zobaczyć, jak jego ojciec wreszcie zaczyna go rozumieć.

- Wnioskuję, że wiesz, gdzie zdobyć potrzebne nam pierwiastki?

- Wiem wiele rzeczy. –Tym razem pokazał zęby, jak błysk światła na ostrzu sztyletu - szybko i ostro – Ktoś musiał nauczyć się sztuki dyplomacji. – Szybko rzucił okiem na Thora i znacząco uniósł brew.

- "Dyplomacja" może być nie do końca poprawnym określeniem, mój synu.

Bóg chaosu zamknął na moment oczy, odczuwszy zbyt dużą ulgę po tym, jak został tak nazwany, zwłaszcza teraz.

- Być może nie – zgodził się łagodnym tonem, ale i tak wyzywająco złapał spojrzenie ojca. Wcześniej to do niego nie dotarło, ale było tam coś pozbawiającego chęci sprawienia, by Odyn poczuł nieufność. Stał tu Odyn Wszechojciec, wszystkowidzący i wszystkowiedzący – przynajmniej w teorii – a mimo tego Loki czasem Odynson mógł ukryć przed nim wiele rzeczy, niebezpiecznych rzeczy, a teraz wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. Trąciło to oczyszczeniem z zarzutów. _Nie jestem ignorowany._ Samo to mogło stać się nową fiksacją.

- Jak możemy być pewni tego, że dotrzymasz słowa Kłamco? – spytał Odyn, podchodząc bliżej, tak cicho, że nawet Thor nie mógł go dosłyszeć. Uśmiech Lokiego wyrażał zarówno miłość jak i rozbawienie.

- Możesz obiecać mi coś innego niż wolność. Dla wolności zawsze znajdę sposób, by kraść, Ojcze.

Odyn rzucił Tesseractowi leniwe spojrzenie, po czym ze zmrużonym okiem ponownie napotkał spojrzenie Lokiego, lecz jego młodszy syn jedynie uśmiechnął się nieco szerzej i potrząsnął głową.

- Przysięgnij mi, że będziesz nas uważniej obserwował – syknął Loki – I że nie będziesz tak ślepy jak w dniu, w którym zdecydowałeś, że mój brat gotowy jest na objęcie tronu. – Podniósł wciąż skute ręce i położył je na dłoniach ojca –Kocham Cię jako Twój syn, lecz nigdy wcześniej nie czułem takiego gniewu. Gniewu, przez który mogłem Cię znienawidzić i zacząłem nienawidzić Thora. Skoro o tym mowa, nigdy nie czułem się bardziej protekcjonalny i nie bałem się tak o los mojego domu i rodziny.

Odyn spuścił na niego wzrok, jakby dzielił ich ogromny dystans. Loki z kolei czuł się, jak gdyby znowu zwisał z krańca zniszczonego tęczowego mostu, patrząc przez mające go ocalić starania Thora aby go ocalić na ojca, który powiedział mu, że nie warto było nawet udawać, że to się uda.

- Obydwoje wyrośliście na innych mężczyzn niż się tego spodziewałem – Powiedział Odyn łagodnie, ledwo słyszalnie – Minie wiele czasu zanim poczuję, że rozumiem każdego z was. Będę was obserwował, Loki.

- Lecz czy będziesz też słuchał? – odparł bóg z cieniem jadu, którego nie mógł pozbyć się z głosu.

- Nauczyłem się doceniać wagę Twoich słów – zmrużył oko – Reszta zapewni, że będę słuchał nawet, gdybyś tego nie chciał.

Jakimś sposobem Loki uznał to za o wiele mniej uspokajające niż oczekiwał. Zdjął dłonie z dłoni ojca, pokazując wciąż skute nadgarstki. Tak głośno, żeby usłyszała go każda para uszu w tym pomieszczeniu, ogłosił:

- Jestem na Twoje rozkazy, Wszechojcze, aż zdobędziemy wszystko, co potrzebne nam do odbudowania tego, co Thor i ja nieumyślnie zniszczyliśmy – pauza. Ciszej wymamrotał – Cóż. Poza życiami niewinnych, które zniszczyłem przeważnie ja. Nawet nie wiedziałbym jak zacząć.

- Przysięgasz Loki, Kłamco? – zagrzmiał bóg piorunów.

- Przysięgam na moje życie – odparł bóg chaosu, tym razem szczerze. Przelotem spojrzał na Thora – I nie wątpię, że jeśli zbłądzę w mojej pracy Ty lub Heimdall bez wątpienia mi o tym przypomnicie.

- Niech więc taki będzie Twój wyrok, Loki Odynsonie – powiedział Wszechojciec – Zaspokoisz naszych architektów i budowniczych. Nie popełnisz w tym czasie żadnych morderstw i nie wywołasz żadnych wojen. Pod groźbą śmierci.

Loki zmarszczył brwi. _Nie przypominam sobie zgadzania się na te warunki._ Odyn zmrużył oko.

- Gdy zakończysz prace, ponownie staniesz się obywatelem Asgardu i nie zostaniesz uwięziony, dopóki ponownie nie złamiesz naszych praw. Wszelkie zdrady, spiski i bezprawne zabijanie niewinnych sprawi, że zostaniesz zamknięty i traktowany będziesz jak potwór. – Bardzo cicho Loki zaczął pytać:

- Wyraźnie stwierdziłeś, że zabijanie_ zgodne z prawem_…

- Podczas Twojej pracy żadna zadana przez Ciebie śmierć, nawet w obronie własnej lub innych, nie będzie uznana za zgodną z prawem – zagrzmiał Odyn – Być może zwiększy to zarówno Twą ostrożność, jak i dyplomację. –Jego oblicze było tak ojcowskie i pełne dezaprobaty, jak tylko mogło być.

Od dawna Loki nie czuł się tak, jak teraz, jak dzieciak i złapał się na tym, że wyraża zgodę na wszystko. Latami udawał dobre zachowanie, na pewno byłby w stanie zrobić chociaż tyle, chociażby po to, żeby ugłaskać publikę. Wymówka, żeby podróżować między królestwami i być przy tym do pewnego stopnia chronionym przez Asgardczyków, poszukując rzadkich i potężnych surowców była grą pozorów, na której bardzo skorzysta. Odbudowa Bifrostu i refortyfikacja Asgardu także byłyby świetnymi, alternatywnymi korzyściami.

Szczerze, nigdy nie pragnął tronu Asgardu, ale jego pozycja najpotężniejszego maga i największego kłamcy w pałacu dała mu niewypowiedzianą kontrolę nad ludźmi i zdarzeniami, z czego większość zdawała sobie sprawę. Nie trzeba być królem, by sprawować władzę, a Loki bardziej pragnął rządzić jego Asgardem - Asgardem, który oplótł swoimi sieciami - lecz nigdy nie chciał przynieść mu szkody.

Zamknął oczy, gdy jego ojciec otwierał kajdany znajdujące się na jego nadgarstkach i poczuł, jak oplatająca go dusząca, tłumiąca magię peleryna rozproszyła się. Drżąc z ulgi przesłał swoją świadomość przez całą komnatę, przez podłogę, sięgając tak daleko w głąb ziemi, jak tylko mógł w swoim, wciąż osłabionym, stanie. Mógł myśleć jasno - jaśniej, stabilniej i były to jego myśli, czego brakowało mu od miesięcy - i osunął się na podłogę, kiedy wreszcie do niego dotarło - _Jestem w domu. _Trzymał się tego i oddychał tym, a jego ramiona trzęsły się nieznacznie.

Ledwo zauważył, że tłum został wyprowadzony, a strażnicy stali między nim i oczami widowni, plecami do niej. Chwila prywatności, nawet jeżeli ograniczona. Usiadł poprawnie kiedy był w stanie opanować oddech i zauważył, że ojciec wpatruje się w niego z odnowioną troską.

- Co widziałeś, mój synu, gdy upadłeś? – Loki zacisnął szczękę.

- Ogrom rzeczy. Jedną, czy dwie, o których powinniśmy później porozmawiać.

- Jak długo spadałeś? – Odyn oparł dłoń na ramieniu młodszego mężczyzny, ścisnął je, po czym sięgnął do jego przedramienia pomagając mu stanąć na nogi. Jego dotyk był bardzo, bardzo ciepły.

Nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać się od pragnienia kontaktu, jego ciało, wciąż dręczone słabym, sporadycznym drżeniem wycieńczenia, którego czucia sobie odmawiał i próbował zignorować odkąd spuścił Chitauri ze smyczy nad Midgardzkim miastem, opadło w ramiona ojca Loki potrząsnął głową.

- Wydaje mi się, że zbyt długo. – Znieruchomiał kompletnie, kiedy ojciec pociągnął go w dół, aż ich czoła się spotkały. Odyn podniósł jedną dłoń, by pogłaskać go po włosach i mógł poczuć jej drżenie – Ojcze?

- Myślałem, że nie żyjesz Loki – wyszeptał głosem zachrypniętym od szczerego bólu. – Nigdy więcej nie chcę tak myśleć.

Oszołomiony Loki czuł się, jakby przymarzł do jednego miejsca, oddychając płytko, kiedy próbował się pozbierać. Niesprawiedliwym było, że tak łatwo można było go osłabić, tak szybko i z tak małym wysiłkiem. Wahając się, także objął ojca, czując się, jakby był to pierwszy raz od całego milenium.

- Tak bardzo przepraszam – wyszeptał, zbyt szczerze, ze zbyt dużą ilością uczucia. Słowa były jak noże, szukające drogi między jego żebrami, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać – Przepraszam. Tak bardzo przepraszam. Proszę, wybacz mi.

- Powinienem zlać cię jak nigdy dotąd – wymamrotał Odyn, w końcu nieco się odsuwając i dotykając twarzy młodszego syna. – Chociaż z tego, co słyszałem, kilku Midgardczyków zrobiło to już za mnie. – Loki jęknął.

- W istocie, nie doceniłem zielonego.

Odyn roześmiał się i klepnął go w ramię.

- Bracie. –Thor podszedł do nich z oczywistym zawahaniem.

Loki odwrócił się do niego, nagle znowu spięty, kiedy spotkał spojrzenie brata.

- Waham się czy pozwolić ci na objęcie mnie, ale to głównie dlatego, że zanim próbowałem cię zabić, nieomal zadusiłeś mnie w ten sposób.

- Loki – warknął Odyn.

Bóg chaosu westchnął, sięgając po odpowiednią do sytuacji maskę.

- Przepraszam. Bracie. Być może, w swoim czasie, znowu zaczniemy czuć się komfortowo w swoim towarzystwie. – _Chociaż szczerze w to wątpię_, kryło się pomiędzy wierszami. Był bardzo zmęczony i zużył niemal całą swoją sztukę gry aktorskiej w ciągu ostatnich trzydziestu minut. Co za tym idzie, przypomniawszy sobie, na co zużył pozostałe rezerwy, Loki zorientował się, że chwieje się na nogach i szybko to powstrzymał.

- Ojcze, powinniśmy rozpocząć planowanie moich prac. Będę potrzebował co najmniej tuzina map i trzech pieczonych bażantów.

- Zanim się za to zabierzecie, matka chciałaby zamienić z Tobą słowo, Loki – powiedział Thor.

Loki dotkliwie odczuł jej nieobecność w czasie procesu i nagle poczuł się, jakby jego kończyny odlane były z ołowiu.

- Oh, oczywiście.

Z winy emocjonalnego i psychicznego wykończenia dość niezdarnie, ale jednak Loki rozpoczął swoje ponowne życie w Asgardzie.


	3. Of Liars' Gifts, and Gifted Liars: 3

Jedyne co mogę powiedzieć, to PRZEPRASZAM ZA TAKIE OPÓŹNIENIE!

Rozdział miał być pierwotnie dwa razy dłuższy, ale zdecydowałam się go skrócić, bo w przeciwnym razie na publikację musielibyście czekać w nieskończoność XD" I lojalnie uprzedzam, że w następnym chapterze zrozumiecie skąd rating M!

A tak poza tym, to dziękuję mojej kochanej becie, która przeszła w olimpiadzie polonistycznej do kolejnego etapu i załóżmy, że dlatego tak się dłużyło.

~0~0~0~

Wystarczyło kilka miesięcy, żeby jego związek z Pepper się rozpadł i Tony, szczerze, był z tego trochę dumny. Poszło im dobrze. Udowodnił sobie, że monogamia była istniejącą opcją i na jakiś czas uczynił Pepper szczęśliwą. Na jakiś czas.

W rzeczywistości, nie oderwałby się od butelki przez pierwszy tydzień od zerwania, gdyby nie jego ośli upór. Wszyscy spodziewali się tego, że upije się i pozostanie w tym stanie przez całkiem długi czas, i dobrze o tym wiedział, a chęć udowodnienia im, pomyłki wystarczyła, żeby przez cały miesiąc był raczej trzeźwy. W sumie, tylko cztery razy w tym miesiącu widział światło dzienne, ale udało mu się stworzyć zbroję, która była w stanie – przynajmniej odrobinę - przeprowadzać naprawy w trakcie działania. Nie potrafiła jeszcze zadbać o wygląd, ale mogłaby utrzymać się w powietrzu nawet wtedy, kiedy części kombinezonu odpowiedzialne za lot zostałyby zniszczone.

Tak czy siak, był to jakiś początek. Dać mu jeszcze jeden miesiąc ze średnią dawką snu trzech godzin na dwa dni i wszystko zaczęłoby wyglądać jak magia.

To co z tego, że trzy z czterech razy, podczas których opuścił dom były stricte związane ze działalnością Avengersów, jak na przykład Doctor Doom siejący spustoszenie w Los Angeles bez jakiegoś konkretnego powodu. Zaczął się drugi miesiąc i pojawił się na kilku publicznych wydarzeniach bez żadnych niefortunnych wypadków, poza tym gdzie coś się zapaliło, ale to była wina Steve'a.

Tony odnosił wrażenie, że miał spore prawo wycofać się z powrotem do pracowni na kolejny tydzień, może dwa i nikt nie będzie rzucał mu zmartwionych spojrzeń. Czuł się świetnie. Pracował. Wszystko było na swoim miejscu i nie myślał o sobie jak o porażce, która nie była w stanie zatrzymać przy sobie osoby, o którą się troszczył dłużej niż pół roku. Cóż, i tak pracował.

Nagle muzyka urwała się.

- Tony.

Wyłączył palnik, odchylił się do tyłu i podciągnął okulary ochronne.

- Tak, kochanie?

Rhodey rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie, a Tony wyszczerzył się w pozbawionym humoru uśmiechu.

- Co ty wyrabiasz?

- Pracuję.

- Chodziło mi o to, czemu nie zachowujesz się trochę bardziej jak Tony Stark?

Rozległ się głośny szczęk po tym, jak Tony upuścił coś, co brzmiało na dosyć ważne i zaklął.

- Niezliczone dni bez snu, po łokcie w wysoko zaawansowanych maszynach, słuchając muzyki o wiele za głośno. W którym miejscu nie zachowuję się jak Tony Stark?

- Zwykle nie mija więcej niż tydzień, a tobie wpadają do głowy takie pomysły jak urządzenie imprezy, dręczenie któregoś z reszty Avengersów, albo zaciągnięcie mnie do jakiegoś miejsca ze striptizerkami, bo wpadłem ci przypomnieć, żebyś wziął się w garść i przestał chować w piwnicy jak obłąkany.

- Jestem obłąkany.

- Tak, ale jesteś też człowiekiem. I wydaje mi się, że obydwoje wiemy, dlaczego chcesz o tym zapomnieć właśnie tu, na dole.

Tony nie mógł na to nic poradzić. Przywalił kumplowi.

Rhodey przewidział to, zdołał przesunąć się na tyle, żeby zminimalizować uszkodzenia i kopnięciem przewrócił krzesło Tony'ego, posyłając mechanika na podłogę z głośnym brzękiem i jeszcze głośniejszą wiązanką przekleństw.

- Możesz wstać?

- ... Nie.

- Cholera, wiem, że Pepper cały czas przypomina ci, żebyś codziennie coś jadł.

Zostawiając wiadomości głosowe, albo SMS-y, jeszcze nigdy nie zadzwoniła, ani nie zeszła tu na dół, pomyślał Tony. Nie mógł się powstrzymać.

- Tak jakby. Ciężko zauważyć, serio.

Rhodey westchnął i wyciągnął rękę.

- Wstawaj, idioto.

Tony złapał ją i pozwolił, żeby przyjaciel postawił go z powrotem na nogi, po czym zachwiał się niebezpiecznie i złapał jego ramienia.

- W porządku. Dobrze. Chodźmy zdobyć jakieś pieprzone jedzenie.

- Dokąd?

- Gdzie w pobliżu można zdobyć dobre foie gras? Czują nagłą, głęboką i nieprzemijającą nienawiść do gęsi.

- Gęsi?

- Nie pytaj.

~0~0~0~

Tony zjadł za trzech i udało mu się nawet namówić kelnerkę, żeby siadła mu na kolanach, kiedy jego telefon zaczął natarczywie brzęczeć. Zignorował to, ale aparat nie poddawał się i do dźwięków dołączyła wibracja, za którą podążył suchy, brytyjski głos.

- Sir, to naprawdę coś bardzo ważnego.

Rhodey uniósł brew, a Tony przeprosił kelnerkę.

- Muszę to odebrać – powiedział. – Ale mój przyjaciel z przyjemnością opowiedziałby ci interesującą historyjkę... – Wyszeptał jej do ucha. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i przeniosła na kolana żołnierza.

- Tony!

Miliarder zostawił kartę kredytową na skraju talerza Rhodey'a.

- Oczekuję, że odzyskam ją przed jutrzejszym popołudniem i nie kupuj sobie znowu samochodów na moje konto – Odchodząc od stołu wyłuskał z kieszeni telefon i zdołał przejść dokładnie trzy kroki zanim zatrzymał się gwałtownie, a całą krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy.

- O. O cholera.

- Próbowałem Panu powiedzieć, sir. – usłyszał w bluetoothie głos JARVISA.

Tony przełknął ciężko ślinę. Wysłał Rhodey'owi szybkiego SMS-a o nie wydawaniu zbyt wiele na taksówkę i zakończył go słowami: "Sprawa Iron Mana. Pilna". Kolejnego, o treści: "Jeżeli nie odezwę się do południa, zawiadom Fury'ego. Nie martw się, wszystko w porządku" kazał JARVIS-owi wysłać o drugiej rano.

Po tym rzucił się do samochodu i wyjął z bagażnika niezawodną, srebrno-czerwoną walizkę, a kiedy był już w zbroi po raz drugi sprawdził współrzędne. Wciąż wydawały się podejrzliwie podobne do tych jego domu. Przynajmniej nie trafiło na Stark Tower, która przeważnie była teraz pełna Avengersów, bo sytuacja okazałaby się niezręczna.

- Oooo cholera, co ja wyprawiam? – wziął głęboki wdech i wystartował, starając się wyprzedzić kilka potencjalnych odpowiedzi.

~~

Loki nie był zdziwiony faktem, że przez tak długi czas byli niechętnie nastawieni do pozwolenia mu na powrót do Midgardu i bez wątpienia Thor byłby rozwścieczony tym, że z pośród wszystkich możliwych miejsc zawędrował akurat tutaj, ale cóż. Zachował to małe urządzenie, które tyle miesięcy temu Stark wetknął mu za kołnierz z wielu powodów, jednak to ciekawość wiodła wśród nich prym.

Tony Stark był, Loki nie mógł się powstrzymać od pomyślenia (Czy to miało odnieść się do mojego sumienia, Tony Starku?) nieomal niebezpiecznie (Nie. Wcale. Wprost przeciwnie.) interesujący.

A poza tym, mężczyzna mógł wyprodukować pewien szczególnie rzadki pierwiastek, dostępny w niewielu miejscach we wszystkich królestwach, który zdarzył się być na liście surowców potrzebnych do naprawy pewnego mostu. Z pewnością dobicie targu ze Starkiem będzie łatwiejsze niż przeszukiwanie nieznanych miejsc, z których można by było go wydobyć, albo własnoręcznie uzyskać. Loki argumentował na wszelki wypadek. Jak na razie Asgard wiedział tyle co im powiedział; że wydobywanie pierwiastka było raczej niedostępną opcją, ni kłopocząc się kłopotliwym zbieraniem informacji. Jeszcze tylko trzy małe, nudne wycieczki, aby wytargować surowce i wkrótce bóg chaosu będzie mógł robić, co mu się żywnie spodoba, więc Asgard mógł zacząć się martwić. Przynajmniej dopóki nie złamie kilku kolejnych praw.

Więc stał teraz na środku pracowni Tony'ego Starka i nie przeszkadzała mu nieobecność świateł. Na początku sztuczna inteligencja w suficie zaoferowała mu uprzejmie ostrzeżenie, uzbrajając jednocześnie liczne systemy ochronne. Loki uniósł rękę trzymając między kciukiem i palcem wskazującym niewielkie urządzenie i nacisnął mały guzik, żeby je włączyć. AI odegrało krótką melodyjkę.

- Ah, moje przeprosiny. Dobry wieczór, Loki Kłamco.

- Upodobali sobie ostatnio ten przydomek. Prawie znów nabrałem do niego słabości – bóg pogrążył się w myślach. Nie był tak ciężki jak Odynson, czy Laufeyson, co było dla niego korzystne. No i brzmiał mniej prowokacyjnie niż Złotousty.

- Ty musisz być… JARVIS, nie mylę się?

- Tak, proszę Pana. Zechciałby Pan, żebym włączył światła?

- Byłoby cudownie.

W pomieszczeniu zrobiło się jasno, a brwi Lokiego powędrowały do góry.

- Ojej, ktoś jest zajęty. – Dzięki zapachowi względnie świeżego oleju, dymu i dopiero co schłodzonych stopów metalu mógł wnioskować, że ogrom pracy został wykonany około godziny temu. – I wygląda na to, że minęliśmy się o włos.

- Mówiąc względnie, sir.

- Przypuszczam, że to coś wysłało też sygnał do Starka, gdziekolwiek się znajduje? – Loki uśmiechnął się mówiąc i zaczął powoli przechadzać wokół jednego, czy dwóch intrygujących prototypów, nad którymi Tony zdawał się pracować, z których każdy znajdował się na innym stopniu ukończenia.

- Owszem. Wierzę, że jest już w drodze.

Loki przesunął krzesło na miejsce obok jednej z maszyn i ze zmrużonymi oczami zaczął delikatnie badać metal palcami.

- Wspaniale. Daj mi znać, kiedy się zbliży.

~~

Przez cały lot Tony wytykał sobie, jakim był idiotą, nie kontaktując się z nikim z Avengersów i próbował domyślić się czego, u licha, Loki mógł chcieć tym razem. Kiedy był już na miejscu postanowił, że jego jedynym wyjściem było rozproszenie boga tyloma żarcikami, żeby znaleźć czas na zdecydowanie, czy powinien właściwie podnosić alarm.

- JARVIS, chcę wiedzieć, co on tam robi?

- Wydaje się dokładnie badać prototyp generatora ultrafreonowego.

Tony skrzywił się nieznacznie. Oczywiście, lodowy olbrzym bawił się jego zaczętym "promieniem zamrażającym"

- Niech zgadnę, jest rozbawiony.

- Na to wygląda, sir.

- Uroczo. – na moment zawisł nad domem, po czym opadł na lądowisko.

- Wnioskuję, że wolałby Pan zatrzymać w tej chwili zbroję?

- Jasne, po prostu weź mnie na dół. – Platforma syknęła i gładko zjechała na sam dół, prosto do jego pracowni. Podniósł maskę, żeby być w miarę uprzejmym i skupił wzrok na nordyckim bogu, który ostrożnie regulował coś w wyżej wymienionym prototypie. Był to większy i bardziej niezgrabny model, którego Tony potrzebował do testów, przed zabraniem się za obcinanie kosztów.

- Postaraj się tego nie zniszczyć, proszę.

- Nie planowałem tego. Muszę przyznać, że uważam koncept za zajmujący.

- Możliwe, że kilka pomysłów wpadło mi do głowy podczas patrzenia na twoją wersję – odparł Tony nieco zirytowany. Ku jemu zdumieniu, Loki zanucił zamyślony:

- Możliwe.

Mrugając ze zdziwienia, Tony założył ręce na piersi.

- Przypuszczam, że powinienem spytać, co tu robisz. – Prawie dorzucił _tak ubrany_, ale ugryzł się w język. Przyzwyczaił się do oglądania Lokiego w pełnych bitewnych regaliach. Zamiast tego miał on na sobie czarne dżinsy, buty Harley'a Davidsona i koszulę w leśnym odcieniu zieleni z podwiniętymi rękawami, co było nieco surrealistyczne.

Loki skończył robić cokolwiek robił i wreszcie podniósł wzrok, odkładając narzędzia Tony'ego dokładnie tam, skąd je wziął.

- Po prawdzie, przybyłem w interesach.

- Jesteś żywy, a także masz interes. A ja myślałem, że uciekasz przed niańką od zwolnienia warunkowego, czy coś w tym stylu.

- Cóż, to też, ale tylko po części – odparł Loki śmiertelnie poważnie. – Nie jest to "ucieczka", raczej przekazywanie fałszywych informacji na temat miejsca, w którym planowałem spędzić wieczór.

Tony uniósł brew.

- Thor sądzi, że trzymam się z dala od wszystkich jego przyjaciół, którym zdarzyło się należeć do jego drużyny. Nie czuję potrzeby wspominać mu o tym, że jeden z nich zaproponował mi spotkanie w, hm… "innych okolicznościach", czy tak?

- I nie przeszkadza im, że w ogóle jesteś na Ziemi?

- Cóż, nikt nie jest tym zachwycony, ale mój wyrok uwzględnia kilka warunków. Jednym z nich jest to, że zdobędę surowce potrzebne do naprawy pewnego mostu. – Uśmiechnął się z wyższością. – Midgard ma coś czego potrzebują, a mój wyrok wyznaczył mnie na boga, który to przyniesie.

Wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi, Tony odpowiedział tym samym uśmiechem. Sprawy już teraz miały się mniej wrogo, a wymiana zdań była odświeżająco szybka i dowcipna.

- Więc wygadałeś się z egzekucji.

- Zdjęli knebel, żebym przemówił w swojej obronie. Ryzyko zawsze jest przemyślane, a mnie zdarzyło się ich przekonać w nieomal wszystkich sprawach. – Z powrotem usiadł na jednym z krzeseł Tony'ego z ramionami założonymi za głową i długimi nogami skrzyżowanymi w kostkach. – Wliczając wymówkę, dzięki której pozbyłem się łańcuchów i z szanowaną mocą za plecami zbieram rzadkie materiały ze wszystkich możliwych miejsc, w których znaleźć można potężne i niebezpieczne materie.

- Lekki wyrok, jak na ciebie.

- Jeżeli zabiję kogokolwiek, słusznie, czy nie, lub jeśli wywołam jakąkolwiek wojnę, zostanę pozbawiony życia. A w Asgardzie wiele jest osób chcących mieć przyjemność zabicia mnie – dodał Loki.

- To wydaje mi się bardziej prawdopodobne.

- Ojciec postawił te wymagania w ostatniej chwili – zaszydził bóg chaosu.

- Więc jesteś tu, żeby coś ukraść?

- Niezupełnie. Potrzebuję tego o wiele więcej niż jestem w stanie skraść. Jestem tu, żeby zaproponować ci kontrakt na wyłączność z Asgardzką gildią budowniczych mostu – wyszczerzył się szeroko.

- Przyznaj się, znudziło cię już zbieranie tych rzeczy.

- Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo – powiedział Loki przez zaciśnięte zęby, wciąż się uśmiechając.

- Czego potrzebujesz?

- Pewnego pierwiastka, bardzo rzadkiego, w szczególności odpornego na magię mojego rodzaju. – Rzucił krótkie spojrzenie na zbroję Tony'ego, po czym postukał się w mostek, żeby zilustrować to, co właśnie opisał. – Odrobinę masz zawsze ze sobą.

- Chcesz, żebym wam go wytworzył. Ile?

-Przeliczając na lokalne Midgardzkie jednostki… Oh, około 2,4 tony.

Tony zagwizdał.

- JARVIS, zbroja.

Ściana maszyn opadła między nim i bogiem chaosu na kilka sekund. Kiedy zniknęła, Tony stał, a zamiast kombinezonu miał na sobie garnitur od Armani'ego, którego marynarki zaraz się pozbył. Podwijając rękawy odwrócił się do jednego z dotykowych ekranów i uruchomił go, wstukując parę obliczeń.

- Hmm. Potrzeba by do tego sporo mocy. I większej pracowni. Jak poprzednio zrobiłem trochę w tej tutaj, wymagała porządnego remontu. – cmoknął, czując się sobą bardziej niż przez ostatnie kilka tygodni: bystry, fascynujący, Tony Stark zawierający pakt z diabłem, a dokładniej bogiem kłamstwa i chaosu. Prawie to samo. – Co oferujesz w zamian?

Loki zamyślił się.

- Na pewno dali ci listę rzeczy, którymi mógłbyś pohandlować, nie?

- Oh, oczywiście. – Wciąż wyglądał na zamyślonego.

- To dlaczego wyglądasz, jakbyś wymyślał coś na poczekaniu?

Loki potrząsnął głową.

- Mam dla pana ofertę, panie Stark, nie do końca z Asgardu.

- Tony – poprawił, ot, żeby być zuchwałym.

Uśmieszek boga poszerzył się, kiedy skinął głową.

- Tony. – Wstając ze szczerze zadziwiającą gracją, jak na kogoś z tak długimi kończynami, Loki rozłożył nieco ramiona, dłońmi do przodu. – Mogę zaoferować ci siebie.

Miliarder przez moment czuł się speszony. Chwilę później trochę podniecony, a zaraz po tym zaniepokojony podnieceniem, w następnej kolejności zmywał sobie głowę i na samym końcu był zwyczajnie ciekawy. Całe cztery sekundy zajęło mu przyjęcie odpowiedniego wyrazu twarzy: spokojnego i sprytnego.

- Proszę, rozszerz to trochę. Jestem pewny, że są jakieś ograniczenia, ale jestem zbyt oniemiały możliwością zapanowania nad nimi – powiedział z udawaną powagą.

Loki uśmiechnął się i podszedł bliżej.

- Już o nich wspomniałeś. Za pomocą swoich maszyn tworzysz i wykorzystujesz moc. Ja czynię dokładnie to samo, chociaż jestem pewien, że na sposoby przekraczające twoje pojęcie fizyki. – Wyciągnął rękę do jednego z nieaktywnych ekranów dotykowych i cienka warstwa szronu uformowała się wokół jego palców. Wirująca siateczka lodu emanowała z jego dotyku i rozprzestrzeniła się na powierzchni ekranu.

- Czy twoja skóra stała się na moment niebieska?

- Lodowy olbrzym – przypomniał Loki

- Nie wiedziałem, że na co dzień noszą się na niebiesko.

Bóg zamrugał, nie do końca wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć.

- Wydaje mi się, że zauważyłeś to już dawno temu.

- Kiedy jeden z nich złapał moją rękę, chcąc wywołać odmrożenie. – Jego wyraz twarzy pozostał neutralny. – Próba się nie powiodła.

- I… Twoja ręka zrobiła się niebieska?

Drgnięcie, nawet jeżeli niewielkie. Na moment pozorna nonszalancja psotnika zmieniła się w napiętą sztywność.

- Tak.

Tony zanucił, kiedy dopadło go to wyraźne, nieomal przyprawiające o zawrót głowy uczucie towarzyszące podejmowaniu ekstremalnie wątpliwych, życiowych decyzji. Obszedł Lokiego przyglądając mu się, nieświadomie naśladując sposób w jaki bóg wcześniej okrążał niektóre ze znajdujących się w pracowni maszyn.

- Thor wspominał, że wszyscy posiadacie magię, ale to tylko naprawdę wysoko zaawansowana nauka. Zgaduję, że rozumiesz szczegóły o wiele lepiej niż on. Jego wyjaśnienia były raczej mierne.

- Tak – odparł Loki, ponownie wyglądając na rozbawionego i odrobinę wyzywająco. – W zamian przekażę Ci wiedzę i trochę przywilejów podczas badań.

- Przypuszczam, że będę musiał ulepszyć niektóre skanery, żeby odbierały odczyty, kiedy będziesz używał magii.

-Najprawdopodobniej.

- I tak czy siak, będę potrzebował więcej miejsca, żeby wytworzyć dla ciebie to coś. To sporo płatnych z góry inwestycji, których będę musiał się podjąć w zamian za nie tak znowu pewne rzeczy.

- Tak. – Loki pochylił się odrobinę tak, że ich twarze dzieliły zaledwie centymetry – Ale jesteś ciekawy.

Wynalazca poczuł dreszcz biegnący wzdłuż kręgosłupa, kiedy jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej. To tak jak zmuszać panterę do odwrócenia wzroku, czy coś w tym stylu. Boże, ma zielone oczy. Weź się w garść Tony, ta obsesja na punkcie niebezpieczeństwa naprawdę nie pomaga Ci w postanowieniu "Nie pragnę śmierci". Starał się, żeby jego głos był bardzo spokojny.

- Przypuszczam, że jestem. Mimo to wciąż nie jestem pewien, czy to równowarta wymiana.

- Wybierz miejsce, najlepiej jedno, wymagające względnie mało budowy, wyposażenia innego niż laboratoryjne, a uzyskam je. Mam już na oku kilka, mogących się nadać.

- Przez wszystkie eksperymenty musiałbyś kręcić się w pobliżu, a to może trochę zająć. Coś jeszcze na Twojej liście zakupów?

- Z całego ludu wysłali mnie, żebym zabrał to z Ziemi, Tony. Doszliśmy do etapu, w którym zaczęło się w nich wkradać coś, jakby desperacja. Ten pierwiastek jest jednym z trzech surowców pozostałych na mojej liście. Pozostałe wymagają kradzieży i przeglądu. – Uśmiechnął się szyderczo. – Doprawdy, zupełnie jakby mi nie ufali, czy coś w tym rodzaju.

- Zależy od tego czy kradzież wywoła wojnę, albo doprowadzi do śmierci.

- Więc mogą wysłać po to Thora. Dopóki nie będę wmieszany, jego poczynania nie będą uważane za warte wojny. Cóż, do tej pory tak było.

- Co planujesz zrobić jak już skończysz?

- Zdobyłem parę interesujących i nie powiązanych z moim zadaniem rzeczy. Mam w planach zrobić z nimi co tylko zechcę. – Loki uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.

- Żadnych wojen?

- Wciąż przygotowuję się do jednej wojny, niech cię o to głowa nie boli –zapewnił. – Mam wiele planów do zrealizowania. Zaraz po tym mogę nawet spędzić wakacje w Midgardzie i dać wam, Avengersom, powód do zmartwień.

- Nie sądzę, żebym mógł dopisać warunek "Bez zabijania ludzi" jako część kontraktu?

- Kontrakt ma ograniczony okres aktualności: Zostanę zwolniony ze wszelkich zobowiązań, gdy tylko Asgard dostanie to, czego ode mnie potrzebuje.

Tony rozważył to z namysłem.

- Zapewnisz miejsce.

- Tak.

- Pokryjesz koszty wyposażenia i mocy?

- Jestem pewien, że coś wymyślę.

Tony cmoknął

- Nie będziesz mieszał do tego moich ludzi, jeżeli będzie dało się tego uniknąć: Avengersów, mojej sekretarki, Rhodeya, mojego kierowcy, większości SHIELD-u, a także pracowników Stark Enterprises i ich rodzin. Trzymaj prasę z daleka, policję i wojsko też.

- W porządku, w porządku, zgadzam się. – Loki pomachał ręką.

- Poza tym, do celów eksperymentalnych będziesz musiał spędzać długie okresy czasu w mojej pracowni, rozebrany do pasa – dorzucił zanim mógł się powstrzymać. – Dla nauki, oczywiście.

Bóg wyglądał na lekko speszonego, ale wzruszył ramionami.

- Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że sprzeciwię się eksperymentom zdecydowanie niegodnym.

- Jakie są twoje normy godności?

- Dowiesz się, jeżeli za bardzo się od nich oddalisz.

- Żadnego wyrzucania mnie za okno. Nawet, jeżeli będę w zbroi.

Loki westchnął, wyglądając na dotkliwie obrażonego.

- Skoro nalegasz.

- Nalegam, serio. Masz jeszcze jakieś warunki?

- Mój stan negliżu, dla celów eksperymentalnych, odpowiadać będzie Twojemu. – odparł śmiertelnie poważnie.

Tony zamrugał. To mogło okazać się interesujące. Skinął głową, zdając sobie sprawę jak bardzo surrealistyczna była cała ta konwersacja i o ile bardziej, w ramach jej trwania, niemożliwa się stawała.

- Do zaakceptowania.

- Poza tym, mój brat nie może wejść do pracowni. Nigdy.

- Wciąż nie do końca naprawiliście wasze stosunki?

- Wciąż jest idiotą.

- Zgoda.

- Zanim podpiszemy umowę, mam jedno pytanie.

- Hmm?


	4. Of Liars' Gifts, and Gifted Liars: 4

A więc nadszedł dzień, w którym okaże się dlaczego rating tego opowiadania jest taki a nie inny. Z czystym sercem mówię, że przez cały okres tłumaczenia siedziałam przed ekranem czerwona jak burak, więc jednocześnie ostrzegam – jeżeli ktoś nie chce czytać takich rzeczy, może opuścić rozdział, bo niewiele w nim z fabuły.

Z tego samego powodu jest to jak na razie rozdział najgorszy (patrząc na to oczami bety i tłumacza) i dlatego wrzucamy go dopiero teraz. Naprawdę, jeszcze żaden tekst nie wędrował tyle razy między mną i Hokejem, za każdym razem znajdowały się błędy (i pewnie jeszcze kilka tam zostało). Ale za to kolejny rozdział będzie w porównaniu do poprzednich w tempie ekspresowym, bo już go Kupidyn betuje. Tydzień, dwa i dostaniecie porcję ładnej fabuły (i nawet cliff-hangery odpuszczę).

No, to skoro czujecie się ostrzeżeni (naprawdę, czujcie się), to mogę podziękować wszystkim, którzy poświęcili czas na napisanie komentarza, wszystkie są dla nas naprawdę ważne C: Jak zwykle dziękuję też z całego serca kochanemu Hokejowi, bez którego nie czytalibyście tych wypocin (i swoją drogą Legolas przeszedł do kolejnego etapu olimpiady, ja nie wiem jak ona to robi, że ma jeszcze czas na coś poza nauką). Przy okazji, nasza nieśmiała beta postanowiła się wreszcie odezwać, ale to dopiero na końcu rozdziału.

Zapraszamy do czytania!

~~

Loki przyszpilił go do stołu, jego usta miękkie, chłodne i zachęcające w stosunku do ust Tony'ego, zwabiły go do pocałunku zanim wynalazca mógł zdać sobie sprawę z tego, co się w ogóle dzieje. Zimna dłoń otoczyła jego szczękę, stanowczo przytrzymując go w miejscu. To było zaskakująco dokładne, jednak jednocześnie szybko pogłębiające się, kiedy język Lokiego zaczął badać jego usta. Próbując odrobić stratę, wynalazca odwdzięczył się tym samym, smakując lodu i jabłek. Tony instynktownie złapał boga w pasie, rozważając odepchnięcie go, ale zawahał się i w tym właśnie momencie kolano boga wcisnęło się między jego nogi, naciskając na erekcję. Palce Tony'ego zacisnęły się mocniej i geniusz przyciągnął irytującego boga z niskim pomrukiem, po chwili odrywając się tylko po to, żeby wsunąć dłoń pod jego koszulę.

– To jest pytanie?

– Nie, ale uznałem, że czas najwyższy przejść do sedna – odparł bóg chaosu, nei odsuwając swoich warg od ust geniusza. – Jakiś problem?

– Jasne. Wciąż gadamy. – Polizał dolną wargę Asgardczyka i wydał z siebie niski dźwięk, kiedy ten złapał jego język między zęby.

Pocałunek ciągnął się przez kilka minut, a ocieranie stawało coraz bardziej brutalne, aż Tony zaczął myśleć, że oszaleje. Oderwał się, łapiąc powietrze tylko po to, żeby rzucić się z powrotem do przodu, ugryźć długą szyję Lokiego i zakręcić biodrami w sposób, przez który bóg zajęczał, notabene raczej uroczo. Słyszał jego oddech, nieomal tak ciężki jak jego własny i mógł poczuć jego zimny powiew na swoim uchu, co przyprawiło go o gęsią skórkę

Dotarło do niego, jakoś po tym gdy jego ręce znalazły się w spodniach Loki'ego, że zachowuje się jak napalona nastolatka, za nic mając sobie, że nordycki bóg wyrzucił go przez bardzo wysokie okno nie tak długo po ich pierwszym spotkaniu. Krótko po tym dotarło też do niego, że bóg, o którym mowa był gorący, twardy i zachowywał się przed pieprzonym Tony'm Starkiem jak nastolatka równie napalona. Zacieśnił nieco uścisk, zaczął szybciej ruszać ręką i cieszył się nerwowym, urywanym oddechem na szyi.

– Ale _miałeś _pytanie? – wydyszał Tony.

Loki wydał z siebie nieskładny dźwięk i pstryknięciem palców pozbył się reszty ubrania wynalazcy. Tony'ego zaskoczył na moment dotyk zimnego metalu u podstawy kręgosłupa, w miejscu, w którym przyszpilony był do jednego ze swoich stołów.

– To, o Boże, to pieprzone oszukiwanie – wydusił, podczas gdy długie, chłodne palce boga pełzły po wewnętrznej stronie jego uda.

Loki zaśmiał się i pozwolił geniuszowi na zsunięcie mu dżinsów, tak by wreszcie wylądowały na podłodze. Odkopał je na bok i przyciągnął do Tony'ego do siebie, łapiąc go za tyłek.

– Moje pytanie… – zadumał się i wypchnął biodra do przodu, jednocześnie ocierając się zębami o gardło miliardera, uzyskując w zamian zduszone przekleństwo. – Śmiem twierdzić, że odpowiedziałeś już na wszystkie, oprócz jednego.

– Cholernie się droczysz.

– Chcesz ujeżdżać, czy być ujeżdżanym, Tony? – wymruczał bóg prosto do jego ucha.

– Oh. Cholera. Ahhh, ciężko myśleć, kiedy to robisz. – Pomimo swoich protestów, wydał dźwięk dezaprobaty, kiedy Loki zaprzestał tych obłędnych, małych ruchów. – Nie mówiłem ci, żebyś przestał – warknął.

– Więc _ty, _przestań myśleć.

– Przy tobie? Cenię sobie życie, zna… – przerwał z szybkim wdechem, kiedy usta Lokiego otarły się o skórę nad skrajem reaktora łukowego. Nie miało to wiele sensu, skoro tkanka bliznowata nie była wrażliwa, ale chłodny, mokry język i okazjonalne skrobnięcie zębów były nowością i wywoływały miękkość w kolanach, zwłaszcza, kiedy dochodziły do tego pełne gracji dłonie, przesuwające się po jego bokach w dół, dopóki nie otoczyły jego bioder.

– Lubrykant. Potrzebny – stęknął Tony z przekonaniem.

– Więc wybrałeś?

Geniusz spojrzał przez ramię na blat za nimi i zrzucił parę rzeczy na podłogę.

– Zależy.

– Nie jestem barbarzyńcą.

– Wikingiem.

– Hmm. – Loki uśmiechnął się do niego i klęknął.

Mózg Tony'ego przestał funkcjonować we właściwy sposób. Jego palce wplotły się we włosy boga, w sumie, usta mężczyzny były o wiele cieplejsze, niż miały do tego prawo. _Jak wielu Asgardczyków pozbawionych jest odruchu krztuśnego? _W sposób godny podziwu opierał się napaści jednak szło mu to nieco gorzej, kiedy Loki się odsunął. Wtedy posłał cichą wiązankę przekleństw czując, że nogi zaraz się pod nim załamią, a bóg wsunął w niego dwa palce, śliskie, niezbyt zimne… Tak, ujeżdżanie Lokiego brzmiało coraz lepiej.

– Poważnie? Jesteś w stanie magicznie przyzwać lubrykant? – Bóg odstawił na stół buteleczkę oliwki dla dzieci, a Tony odchrząknął. – Jest idealnie niewinny powód, dla którego to się tu znalazło.

Loki znowu schwytał jego usta, żeby pomóc mu się zamknąć i wynalazca rozpoznał słonawy smak na języku Kłamcy. _Cholernie nieuczciwe._ Pocałunek przerwał się i Loki wymruczał, nisko i szorstko:

– Możesz się albo odchylić, albo obrócić. – Dodał kolejny palec i zaczął z każdym pchnięciem ręki bardzo powoli napierać na prostatę Tony'ego.

Ten jęknął, wypychając w odpowiedzi biodra do góry. Minęło sporo czasu i obrócenie się wydawało się jak na razie najlepszą opcją, uniknąłby bólu następnego ranka, ale wtedy podniósł powieki i spotkał gorączkowe spojrzenie jasnych oczu Lokiego. Decyzja podjęta _Chcę patrzeć jak się rozpadasz. _Niechętnie zatrzymując rękę boga, Tony uniósł biodra na tyle, żeby usiąść na skraju stołu. Dla podkreślenia, owinął nogi wokół boga chaosu i przyciągnął go do siebie i rzucił wyzywająco:

– Gotowy na mnie, skarbie?

Loki usadził się między jego nogami, wygodnie jak sobie chciał, z ręką pomiędzy nimi, przygotowując się.

– Wciąż mnie zaskakujesz. Zaczęło mi brakować bycia zaskakiwanym.

– W domu zbyt nudno?

– Okropnie. Bardziej niż w moich wspomnieniach. – Zaczął wciskać się w ciało Tony'ego, cal za calem, na tyle wolno, żeby obydwoje cicho jęknęli.

Pomijając frustrację, Tony był całkiem zadowolony z możliwości rozluźnienia się i przyzwyczajenia do nieco piekącego rozciągnięcia. Wydał z siebie niski dźwięk, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać, po czym wymamrotał ciche przekleństwo.

Loki nie był w stanie wypowiedzieć słowa zbyt zajęty ciepłem, ciasnotą Tony'ego, ledwo wyczuwalny kokosowo–metalowym smakiem potu w miejscu, w którym przygryzł ostrożnie jego szyję. Mimo wszystko udało mu się wydobyć z siebie sylabę

– Mmn? – co w wolnym tłumaczeniu znaczyło: _mam przestać?_

– Nie przestawaj. Spróbuj tylko, a znajdę sposób, żeby Cię zabić – wydyszał Tony, po czym nabrał gwałtownie powietrza, kiedy Loki pociągnął go w dół, na dwa ostatnie cale. – Jasna…

– Nie potrafisz siedzieć cicho przez dłuższą chwilę, prawda? – mruknął bóg zaciskając dłoń wokół erekcji Starka, drugą opierając się o stół, kiedy wreszcie zaczął się poruszać.

Dowodząc racji boga chaosu Tony zadrżał i wymamrotał parę przekleństw w mieszance angielskiego i kilku innych języków, w których kląć nauczył się w młodym wieku, po czym zapomniał całej reszty słownictwa. Szarpnięcia, które czuł z każdym pchnięciem, miarowo pozbawiały go zdolności myślenia, podczas gdy szybko poruszająca się dłoń doprowadzała go do szaleństwa.

– Ah, Chryste, niezły w tym jesteś – udało mu się powiedzieć łamiącym głosem, kiedy bóg bezbłędnie i bez przerwy uderzał dokładnie tam, gdzie było to najbardziej potrzebne.

Przynajmniej Loki też sprawiał wrażenie zadowolonego. Oddychał znacznie szybciej i trochę nierówno, powoli zwiększając tempo, unosząc wyżej jedną z nóg Tony'ego, żeby zmienić kąt tak, że mniejszy mężczyzna dosłownie zobaczył gwiazdy. Skupił się na jego twarzy z, nieomal onieśmielającą, intensywnością, kiedy doprowadził śmiertelnika do orgazmu, nie zwalniając nawet na sekundę, chociaż tracąc nieco na koordynacji, gdy wynalazca zacisnął się wokół niego i krzyknął nisko w usta boga chaosu. Tony pociągnął go w dół z pomrukiem i wypchnął biodra.

– Twoja kolej – wysyczał z zażartym i głodnym spojrzeniem, nie zważając na to, jak bezsilnie się czuł, oraz że każde pchnięcie wysyłało wzdłuż jego ciała niemal bolesne impulsy. – Dojdź dla mnie, Loki.

Bóg wytrzymał spojrzenie zarumieniony, skupiony, zachwycający i mile zaskoczony. Zaklął w języku, który brzmiał całkiem nordycko i zaczął się rozpadać, drżąc i dochodząc po kilu pchnięciach. Syknął, kiedy owinięte wokół niego nogi Tony'ego przyciągnęły go bliżej, a wynalazca wciąż się o niego ocierał, ściskając i utrzymując ich obydwu na granicy pomiędzy bólem i przyjemnością, aż w końcu nawet ramiona i cała reszta Lokiego zaczęły się trząść. Po zawarciu niemej umowy Tony osunął się z powrotem na stół, ciągnąc za sobą boga, a Loki rozłożył się na nim, łapiąc oddech.

– Nieuwzględnione w kontrakcie – udało się wysapać Tony'emu po kilku chwilach – ale jestem bardziej niż chętny do kontynuowania tego eksperymentu. Kiedy tylko zechcesz, poważnie. – Loki sapnął w jego obojczyk rozbawiony i pozbawiony oddechu.

– Zgoda.

– Tak między nami, i tak miałem zamiar zaakceptować warunki umowy.

– Jestem tego świadom.

– Dobrze – wymamrotał Tony, zamykając oczy. – Wspaniale.

Odpoczywali tak przez kilka minut, zanim wreszcie do wynalazcy dotarło, że łóżko mogło być lepszym pomysłem. Co zresztą Loki zaraz poparł.

Około piątej nad ranem Tony'ego obudziły uporczywe dźwięki dochodzące z jego telefonu. Sięgnął po niego i przyłożył do ucha.

– Co? O co chodzi?

– _Tony, jesteś dupkiem. Czemu wysłałeś mi tę wiadomość o drugiej?_

Otworzył usta, żeby stwierdzić, że nie było takiej możliwości, biorąc pod uwagę, że w tym czasie był zajęty zajmowaniem się pod prysznicem nordyckim bogiem, ale przypomniał sobie, co nakazał JARVIS–owi zanim opuścił restaurację.

– Mhm. Długa historia. Słuchaj, dotarłem do domu w całości i jestem w łóżku, raczej zaspany. – Poczuł rozbawione chuchnięcie z tyłu szyi i wygiął usta w zawadiackim uśmiechu.

– _Tony, wysyłasz mi takie wiadomości tylko wtedy, kiedy wydaje ci się, że włazisz w jakąś pułapkę._

– Rhodey, słuchaj…

– _I zwykle tak to się kończy._

– Cóż, możliwe, ale posłuchaj...

Dłoń Lokiego zręcznie przechwyciła telefon.

– Witam. Jestem potencjalną pułapką, o której mowa i w tej chwili jestem też nagi, w łóżku Tony'ego Starka. Naprawdę musisz wiedzieć więcej?

– _Co? Ja… Poważnie?_

Tony nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu, wyobrażając sobie minę Rhodeya.

– Tak. I zanim zapytasz, nie, nie planuję go zabić. Ostatnimi czasy nie wolno mi zabić _nikogo_ – dodał smutnym głosem.

Nastąpiła długa chwila ciszy.

– _ O… Kej, czy mogę… Czy mogę,__proszę,__porozmawiać z Tonym?_

Loki przekazał telefon jego właścicielowi.

– Mówiłem, wszystko w porządku – powiedział Tony do telefonu. – Możemy już wrócić do spania?

– _Tony. Kto… Kto to jest?_

– Długa historia – odparł wynalazca, po czym zadrżał czując,jak usta Lokiego robią coś interesującego pomiędzy jego łopatkami. – Później.

– _Anthony Starku, co–_

– Słuchaj Rhodey, mam w łóżku bóstwo domagające się seksu i właśnie się rozłączam, bo naprawdę nie chcę, żebyś podsłuchiwał.[1]

– _Jezu. Żadnych szczegółów. Nie chcę nawet… Bóstwo!?_

Tony rozłączył się i upuścił telefon z powrotem na stolik, wyginając plecy w łuk i czerpiąc dogłębną przyjemność ze zwracanej na niego uwagi.

– To jeszcze wróci, żeby ugryźć.

– W takim wypadku – wymruczał Loki w jego kręgosłup. – Biorąc pod uwagę, że zgodziłeś się na pewne warunki kontraktu. – Ugryzł go na tyle mocno, żeby wywołać u miliardera gwałtowny wdech, zaraz jednak polizał kojąco. – Czuję się zobowiązany spędzić jakiś czas w Midgardzie, dla twojej wygody.

– Taaak? – Tony zaczął się kręcić, próbując uzyskać więcej kontaktu.

– Chciałbym. – Ugryzł ramię wynalazcy. – Wrócić. – Potem szyję. – Żeby cię ugryźć. – przygryzł płatek ucha i possał wrażliwą skórę.

– Jak mówiłem – odparł Tony spokojnie. – W każdej chwili.

– Nie _dzielę się_, Tony.

Z jakiegoś powodu ta zaborczość wywołała u niego dreszcz.

– Ostatnio nieczęsto się umawiam.

Ponowne ugryzienie w szyję, mocniejsze – ostrzeżenie.

Tony naparł na niego wyzywająco.

– Więc, przypomnij mi, kto jest twoją niańką i jak będziesz sobie z tym radził?

Loki zawahał się, liżąc w zamyśleniu zaczerwienioną skórę.

– To twój brat, nie mylę się?

Jak na zawołanie, Tony usłyszał dzwonek innego telefonu, zdecydowanie nie jego. Bóg zaklął w co najmniej trzech językach, a miliarder sięgnął przez skraj łóżka i zgarnął z podłogi dżinsy Lokiego. Wyciągnął z kieszeni lśniący aparat i spojrzał na dane dzwoniącego: "Piorunujący Idiota".

Bóg przechwycił telefon i niechętnie odebrał.

– Tak? – Chwila ciszy. – Oczywiście, że mnie tam nie ma, zawierałem umowę z dostawcą. – Wykonał leniwy gest, przywołując z przestrzeni oficjalnie wyglądający dokument i pióro. Oblizał kciuk i przesunął nim wzdłuż kilku akapitów, a te zmieniły się z nierozpoznawalnych hieroglifów w schludnie wydrukowane angielskie słowa. Podał go Tony'emu, który rzucił na niego wzrokiem, podczas gdy Loki odpowiadał okazjonalnie bratu.

Był to zaskakująco prostolinijny dokument i Tony całkiem szybko zaliczył cały tekst. Wziął pióro od boga i podpisał się w odpowiednich miejscach, zyskując jego szokująco szczery uśmiech:

– Nie, nie, naprawdę nie ma potrzeby. Nie, _nie_ słuchałem twojej paplaniny. Wspomniałeś dziewczynę, więc wolałem skorzystać z okazji i zdobyć podpis na kontrakcie, niż zwracać uwagę na twoje słowa.

Podpisał papier w paru miejscach, a pióro i kontrakt rozpłynęły się w powietrzu.

– Nie, nie powiem ci gdzie jestem. _Nawet_ nikomu nie grożę.

Tony wyraźnie usłyszał:

– _Bracie, nie powinieneś tego tutaj robić. W tym królestwie zaufam ci dopiero wtedy, kiedy rzucisz Mjolnirem._

Wyraz twarzy Lokiego wskazywał irytację.

– Jestem tego świadom.

– _Gdzie jesteś?_

Tony przechwycił telefon, ignorując zaskoczoną minę i wściekłe spojrzenie boga.

– Hej, Thor. Tu Tony.

– _T–Tony? Tony Stark?_

– Jeden jedyny, blondyneczko. Słuchaj, wszystko w porządku, zaufaj mi. Słowo Avengera.

– _Dlaczego jesteś z moim bratem? I dlaczego nie zwichnął ci jeszcze barku w celu odzyskania telefonu?_

– Czemu miałby to zrobić? Właśnie podpisałem kontrakt, żeby pomóc wam z mostem. – Wyszczerzył się do Lokiego, wciąż niepotrafiącego zdecydować czy jest zaintrygowany, czy oburzony.

Po drugiej stronie nastąpiła długa chwila ciszy, a Tony mógł usłyszeć w tle kobiecy głos pytający:

– Wszystko w porządku, Thor?

– _Jestem… Pełen zdumienia_.

W tym momencie Loki zdecydował się wkroczyć do akcji i przycisnął się do pleców Tony'ego, opierając podbródek na jego ramieniu tak, że telefon znajdował się pomiędzy ich uszami, dzięki czemu mógł słuchać i wtrącić się w razie czego.

– Czyż nie jest tak bez przerwy?

– Loki – wymamrotał Tony z na wpół przymkniętymi powiekami – Nie fair.

– _Co on robi?_

Tony planował odpowiedzieć, dopóki ręka boga nie przewędrowała z jego talii, przez brzuch, na wpół sztywną erekcję. Zamiast z tego wydał z siebie wymowne _"Uhm"_

– Wszystko z nim w porządku, Thor. Mimo to, jesteśmy teraz zajęci.

Kobiecy głos z drugiej strony słuchawki powiedział coś, co brzmiało jak:

– _Po prostu przełącz ich na głośnik._

Tony wyczuł na skórze szyi uśmieszek wykwitający na twarzy Lokiego, wraz z wibracją niskiego, złego śmiechu i ledwo udało mu się powstrzymać jęk. To nie wróżyło dobrze. Jakość dźwięku z drugiej strony uległa nieznacznej zmianie – trochę więcej zakłóceń, a odgłosy dobiegające z pokoju, w którym był Thor stały się głośniejsze.

– _Loki. Chciałbym upewnić się, że nie zraniłeś Pana Starka w żaden możliwy sposób_.

– Tylko kiedy mnie o to poprosił – odparł bóg pogodnie.

Tony uśmiechnął się słysząc dobiegający z drugiego końca chichot – ktoś bardziej kobiecy niż Thor, ale nie aż tak opanowany jak właścicielka poprzedniego głosu.

– Witaj, Darcy – westchnął Loki wywracając oczami

– Kto? – Wymamrotał Tony

– Stażystka doktor Foster.

– Ah – powiedział Tony. Chwilę później powtórzył to z nieco inną modulacja, kiedy Loki zaczął poruszać ręką. – Ssss, jesteś złym bogiem – syknął pod nosem.

– _Co mówiłeś, Stark?_

– Twój brat jest złem – odparł tak zwyczajnie, jak tylko mógł.

– _Loki!_

– Nie, nie, nie. Nie narzekam – powiedział szybko Tony, tylko trochę zasapany. – Jest w tym naprawdę dobry.

Od kobiety o imieniu Darcy usłyszeli:

– _OmójBoże!_

– Przynajmniej twoja stażystka jest spostrzegawcza – powiedział Loki, śmiejąc się pod nosem.

– _Loki, co to za podstęp?_ – Thor wyraźnie żądał odpowiedzi.

– Bracie, jeżeli właściwie mam dziś cieszyć się mym czasem w łóżku Tony'ego Starka, nie chcę, żeby twój głos miał w nim swój udział. Rozłączam się.

– _Co!?_

– Miałam rację!

– _Stark!_

– Thor, ten jeden raz muszę zgodzić się z Lokim. Poważnie, niszczysz nastrój.

– Do widzenia – powiedział Loki przesłodzonym głosem.

– _LOKI!_

Tony dotknął ekranu w miejscu kończącym rozmowę i upuścił telefon na stolik, a zaraz po tym przeturlał się i przyszpilił Lokiego do łóżka.

– Jesteś zmorą, wiesz o tym?

– Wiedziałeś o tym, kiedy zostawiałeś mi wizytówkę.

Tony zaśmiał się i pocałował go, nie tak znowu delikatnie.

[1] Słówko od bety: Wiecie, że istnieje dewiacja seksualna, nazywająca się agreksofilia, która polega na czerpaniu satysfakcji seksualnej z podsłuchiwania osób uprawiających seks? :D (Z serii: Uczmy się z Hokejem.)

Słówko od tłumacza: Żebyście wiedzieli ilu ciekawych rzeczy się od niej dowiedziałam podczas tych czterech rozdziałów…


	5. Of Liars' Gifts, and Gifted Liars: 5

Jak było obiecane, kolejny rozdział pojawia się w miarę szybko. Z kolei na szósty trzeba będzie poczekać, bo bardzo inteligentnie zasiałam tłumaczenie i dopiero koło środy dam radę podrzucić je Hokejowi. Przy odrobinie szczęścia dostaniecie je od razu po Świętach Wielkanocnych, kto wie?

I chyba najwyższa pora zadać bardzo istotne pytanie. Jak wiecie (lub nie) „Tricks of the Trade" składa się z sześciu osobnych opowiadań, chociaż fabuła jest jedna. Wolelibyście, żeby tak jak na ao3 pojawiły się one w tym podziale, czy może lepiej zmienić tytuł tego opowiadania i publikować wszystko jednym ciągiem? Piszcie co sądzicie.

Dziękujemy bardzo za wasze komentarze i opinie!

Aa co do pytania Lobo, Hokej pisze:  
„Nie, Lobo, wątpię, aby to czyniło z Ciebie agreskofilkę. Ostatecznie, wtedy musielibyśmy uznać za agreskofilów jakąś połowę fandomu, nie?"

No, to miłego czytania D

~~

W przeciągu czterech dni Loki wystarał się o miejscówkę idealnie nadającą się na pracownię - wydrążoną w górze jaskinię znajdującą się daleko od miasta. Tony nie był pewien, czy chciał wiedzieć, do czego właściwie jej używano, ale miał przeczucie, że Tesseract mógł spędzić tam trochę czasu.

– Czuję się jakbym miał swoją własną mroczną bazę.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że brakuje ci pachołków?

– Nie, nie. Ciągle właziliby pod lasery, poza tym są przereklamowani. Każdy plan, wymagający robiącej coś grupy pomocników, ma luki.

– Czy ja wiem? Wydaje mi się, że radziłem sobie z nimi całkiem dobrze. Dość efektywnie wyciągnęli mnie z Helicarriera.

– Byli bardziej jak Twoi mroczni asystenci, a nie pionki. Subtelna różnica.

Przedsięwzięcie nie było byle jakim zadankiem, poważnie. Oprócz samych generatorów potrzebowali sposobu na podłączenie ich do lokalnej sieci elektrycznej, a Tony musiał wprowadzić znaczące zmiany do swojego oryginalnego sprzętu, żeby w ogóle udało się stworzyć pierwiastek w ilości choć odrobinę większej, niż trójkątny rdzeń reaktora. Samo zamontowanie wyposażenia zajęło tydzień, a potem spędzili jeszcze kilka bezsennych dni na zmuszeniu go do działania. Loki zniknął na jakiś czas i wrócił z paroma styropianowymi pojemnikami indyjskiego jedzenia, generatorem, przy tworzeniu którego ktoś ewidentnie próbował wzorować się na reaktorze łukowym (z minimalnym powodzeniem) i parą zwisających z nadgarstka kajdanek.

Tony przyjął pudełko jak człowiek, który na półtora dnia zapomniał o jedzeniu i z zainteresowaniem zmierzył spore urządzenie wzrokiem.

– Gdzie to znalazłeś? Znaczy, mogę to uruchomić jak trochę pogrzebię i będziemy o generator do przodu, ale…

– Masz fanów – powiedział Loki jak gdyby nigdy nic, zdejmując parę lustrzanych okularów przeciwsłonecznych. Jedno oko wyglądało na trochę czerwone i nabiegłe krwią – A w tym wypadku raczej prześladowcę, który postanowił uzyskać od ciebie tyle informacji, żeby stworzyć to – tutaj wskazał na generator - … a potem sprzedać osobie, która da najwięcej.

– Licytowałeś?

– Sam trochę prześladowałem. Aresztowali ją.

– Czy… To w tym momencie na scenę wchodzą kajdanki? – Loki zerknął w dół, jakby zupełnie o nich zapomniał.

– Cóż, możliwe, że przy okazji sam zostałem aresztowany. Bardzo przelotnie. Zwykłe nieporozumienie.

– Nie mogłeś się ich pozbyć swoim hokus-pokus? – prychnął Tony, a bóg zrobił to, tylko po to, żeby pokazać, że mógł.

– Stwierdziłem, że mogą okazać się przydatne. – Rzucił wynalazcy sugestywne spojrzenie.

– Rozumiem. Uhm.

Po tym, jak dwa dni później złamali ramę łóżka zdecydowano, że przykuwanie Lokiego dla zabawy wymagało czegoś ciężkiego i metalowego z drugiej strony kajdanek. Drewniana rama zwyczajnie nie dała mu rady.

Kiedy już pracownia została ustawiona i uruchomiona, przetwarzanie przy pomocy jednego, czy dwóch AI (o takcie i wdzięku znacznie mniejszych niż u JARVIS–a), rozpoczęło się pełną parą. Tony skupił się na tym, żeby proces przez cały czas był stabilny i wydajny, jednocześnie bez przerwy udoskonalając urządzenia, żeby w końcu móc przełączyć je na autopilota. Robienie wszystkiego ręcznie było, jednym słowem, awykonalne.

Część czasu Loki spędzał w pracowni, nie robiąc niczego specjalnego, za to obserwując wszystko z jawną fascynacją. Czasem uśmiechał się bez żadnego konkretnego powodu, po prostu wpatrując się w ciepło i lecące iskry, gdy produkt zaczynał świecić oślepiająco jasno.

– Poważnie próbujesz mi wmówić, że bogowie nie są w stanie sami tego zrobić? – zapytał Tony pewnego razu, a Kłamca potrząsnął głową w odpowiedzi.

– Występuje w środowisku kilku odległych światów i na ogół potrzebny jest w stosunkowo małych ilościach. Nie sądzę, żeby dotarło do któregokolwiek z nich, że mogą ukształtować pierwiastek sami, zamiast doszukiwać się go na mrocznych targach gdzieś na skraju galaktyki.

– Nic dziwnego, że cię nudzą – powiedział Tony i ponownie uruchomił maszyny, dopasowując okulary ochronne i parę zaworów. Nie zauważył podobnego zachwytowi zaskoczenia na twarzy Lokiego.

Oczywiście S.H.I.E.L.D dowiedział się całkiem szybko, tak jak Tony przypuszczał. Tak więc w ogóle nie był zaskoczony, kiedy dotarł na teren produkcji i odkrył, że ten został otoczony przez czarne samochody i przerażających ludzi w prostych, czarnych garniturach. Fury, oczywiście, czekał na niego przy drzwiach. Gdy Tony go zobaczył, na jego twarzy wykwitł lekki uśmieszek.

– Widzę, że nie udało się wejść.

– I bardzo nas ciekawi jak to się panu udało, panie Stark – krzyknął dyrektor, do przedzierającego się przez uzbrojonych agentów miliardera. – Najlepsze rzeczy trzymałeś na koniec, jak sądzę?

– Oh, to nie moja sprawka – poprawił Tony szczerząc się od ucha do ucha. – Ale powiem ci, jeżeli dowiem się, jak udało mu się tego dokonać. Uczenie się i prowadzenie na nim eksperymentów zostało uwzględnione w kontrakcie.

– Zauważyliśmy dane na akcie własności - wspomniała kobieta, stojąca za prawym ramieniem Fury'ego. – Luke Laufeyson. Ciekawe nazwisko.

– Czyż nie? – Tony oparł się o drzwi.

– Chciałbym rzucić okiem na ten Twój kontrakt, Stark – powiedział Fury stanowczo.

– Wydaje mi się, że można przymknąć oko, jeżeli to ja cię wpuszczę, biorąc pod uwagę, że to moim warunkiem było trzymanie cię z daleka – westchnął Tony. – Ale oni zostają na zewnątrz. W innym razie nie obiecuję, jaki będzie ich los; jak już mówiłem, to nie do końca moje miejsce. – Położył dłoń na klamce i poczuł jak łaskoczący strumień przebiegł wzdłuż jego ramienia, na moment stał się intensywniejszy, po czym zniknął. Drzwi wydały z siebie pojedynczy, elektryczny świergot i otworzyły się gładko, kiedy pociągnął. Gestem zaprosił Fury'ego i pannę Hill do środka, posłał całej reszcie uśmiech i pomachał do nich wesoło tuż przed zamknięciem drzwi z satysfakcjonującym trzaskiem.

Znaleźli Lokiego w pracowni, stał plecami do nich przebierając, przy pomocy metalowych szczypców, wśród skrystalizowanych kawałków wciąż nienazwanego pierwiastka Tony'ego.

– Tak między nami – powiedział Loki gładko – _Ty _ich wpuściłeś. – Fury i Hill natychmiast wyciągnęli broń.

– Stark, lepiej, żebyś miał przygotowane cholernie dobre wyjaśnienia, bo nie wyglądasz na opętanego.

– Nie jest. To byłoby zwyczajnie _niezręczne_ – wymruczał Loki obracając się na pięcie, żeby ze swoim najbardziej zwycięskim uśmiechem spojrzeć im w twarz. – Dyrektorze Fury, tak wspaniale widzieć cię w dobrym zdrowiu. – Skinął obydwojgu. – Agentko Hill. Zupełnie jak za starych dobrych czasów.

– Wolałam, kiedy byłeś w pudełku – wymamrotała Hill.

– Oh, proszę. – Loki wywrócił oczami. – Jestem na zwolnieniu warunkowym, tak jakby. – Dwóch agentów S.H.I.E.L.D wyglądało bardziej niż _trochę_ sceptycznie.

– Tony, biorąc pod uwagę, że jakikolwiek gwałtowny ruch z mojej strony skończy się bałaganem, mógłbyś być tak dobry i zadzwonić do mojego brata? Skoro z nas dwóch to on jest tym, który nie jest w stanie przekonująco skłamać, może być uznany za wiarygodniejsze źródło informacji – powiedział Loki bez zająknienia.

Wynalazca prychnął i zaczął wertować listę kontaktów w swoim telefonie, zupełnie nie przejmując się złowrogim spojrzeniem agentki Hill.

– Tak przy okazji, jak zatrzymałeś ich na zewnątrz?

– Magia – odparł Loki zwyczajnie.

– Chcę taką. – Bóg prychnął.

– Jeżeli sądzisz, że uda ci się ją rozszyfrować.

Fury wyglądał na coraz bardziej zirytowanego ich przekomarzaniem się.

– Połącz się z blond bóstwem.

– Właśnie to robię… O wilku mowa, siemasz Thor – przywitał się wesoło. – Oh, wiesz, tak tylko dzwonię, mamy paru ludzi celujących w twojego brata, _z pistoletów_. Tak. Nie. Nie, nie tym razem. Widzisz, to Fury. Ta? W porządku. Nick, chce z tobą pogadać.

Agentka Hill przysunęła się bliżej, a Fury nawet nie opuścił broni przejmując telefon. Loki zaoferował w zamian łagodny uśmiech, który mógłby wydawać się nieszkodliwy na twarzy każdego, poza bogiem kłamstw.

– Mów szybko, Odynson – rzucił szybko Fury. Potem słuchał przez całe dwie minuty, wydając z siebie tylko nieokreślone dźwięki w odpowiedzi na słowa Thora aż w końcu podniósł głowę. – Przynieś kontrakt.

Loki wykonał gest ręką, a dokument znikąd pojawił się w jego dłoni. Wyciągnął kartkę przed siebie, a Fury skinął na Tony'ego. Ten wywrócił oczami, wystąpił, żeby odebrać papier i podał go dyrektorowi, który szybko przejrzał jego zawartość.

– Widzę, że obecnie jesteś w jakiś sposób zobowiązany do _nie_ zabijania ludzi.

Loki podwinął rękaw odsłaniając skomplikowany wzór wyglądający raczej na wypalony, niż wytatuowany.

– Będą wiedzieć, jeżeli to zrobię.

– Poprzednio nie udało im się utrzymać cię pod kloszem.

– Spadłem w międzywymiarową rozpadlinę w tkance wszechświata, zanim zdążyli mnie skazać – powiedział Loki beznamiętnie. – Nawet gdybym uciekał przed sądem, zostaliby zmuszeni do podążenia za mną, gdziekolwiek bym się udał.

– Żadnych planów na powtórkę z rozrywki? – Bóg zmrużył oczy.

– Nie. Dziękuję.

Fury skinął głową i zamienił z Thorem kilka krótkich słów, zanim zakończył rozmowę, patrząc podejrzliwie na Tony'ego Starka i boga chaosu.

– Będziemy mieć waszą dwójkę na oku.

– Schlebiasz mi.

– Jeżeli skończyliście flirtować – wtrącił się Tony beztrosko – chciałbym odzyskać mój telefon i pracownię. – _I Lokiego, _nie dodał, chociaż fakt, że taka myśl przyszła mu do głowy, nieco go zdenerwował.

– Może się pan spodziewać, że wpadniemy wraz z wygaśnięciem warunków tego kontraktu, panie Stark – powiedział Fury sucho. – I trzymaj się swojego przeklętego zwolnienia warunkowego, albo następnym razem przekonam Bannera do zmiażdżenia twojej czaszki, niech szlag trafi Asgard – zagroził. Loki wciąż jedynie się uśmiechał, tak denerwująco jak to tylko było możliwe.

– Jak sobie życzysz.

Loki stał w środku kącika doświadczeń rozebrany do pasa, z założonymi rękami, obserwując kombinującego przy różnych skanerach Tony'ego.

– Ah, tu cię mam. Możesz przestać, już.

– Przestać co?

– Używasz jakiegoś rodzaju… – Tony spojrzał do góry, a między brwiami pojawiła mu się mała zmarszczka. – Wydawało mi się, że przed chwilą nałożyłeś iluzję? – Loki odchrząknął i spojrzał w inną stronę.

– Już jedną nosiłeś. Co… Co mi umyka? – Z westchnieniem, bóg pozwolił iluzji opaść.

– Potrącił cię samochód?

– Czy wyglądam jak mój brat?

– Skąd to masz? – Tony odszedł od maszyn i delikatnie dotknął sinego stłuczenia biegnącego wzdłuż lewego boku Lokiego.

– To nic. Wczoraj potrzebowało szwów, ale daj jeszcze kilka godzin…

– Loki.

– Co?

– Czasami się o ciebie martwię, wiesz? – wymamrotał wynalazca. – Ludzie myślą, że to _ja _pakuję się w kłopoty.

– _Pakujesz się_, Tony.

– Wydaje mi się, że w nawet nie w połowie tak często jak ty. – Bóg pomyślał o tym przez chwilę, zmarszczył brwi, po czym wzruszył ramionami.

– Całkiem możliwe.

– Nie powiesz mi, co się stało, no nie?

Przez moment Loki wydawał się raczej powściągliwy, ale zaraz zniszczył to zmarszczeniem brwi. Spojrzał prosto w coś znajdującego się daleko przed nim.  
– Zdecydowali nie wysyłać Thora po ostatnie surowce z listy, a zdarzyło się, że złożyłem wizytę gęsto zaludnionemu obszarowi Jotunheimu. Powiedzmy, że mogło pójść lepiej.

– Zastanawiało mnie gdzie zniknąłeś. W porządku?

– Tak, będzie.

– Nie zabiłeś nikogo?

– Nie byłbym ranny, gdyby zezwolono mi to zrobić – westchnął Loki, ale coś w jego obliczu pozostało niezmienione. Coś, co Loki chciał zostawić tylko dla siebie.

– Ktoś cię rozpoznał, czy coś? – Bóg wzdrygnął się, kiedy geniusz trafił w dziesiątkę.

– Skąd…? – Przerwał i powoli wypuścił powietrze. – Tak i nie. – Brwi Tony'ego powędrowały do góry, ale nie naciskał, tylko zwyczajnie czekał.

Kłamca złożył ramiona na piersi i wpatrywał się w przestrzeń, dopóki po paru chwilach na jego ustach nie wykwitł pozbawiony humoru uśmieszek.

– Chciałbyś się nauczyć trochę więcej o lodowych olbrzymach?

– Muszę przyznać, że jestem ciekawy – powiedział Tony łagodnie. Loki skinął głową i opuścił ramiona.

– Twój skaner działa?

– Tsa. – Bóg spojrzał na niego, znowu odwrócił wzrok i odchrząknął

– Możesz chcieć zrobić krok wstecz.

Tony cofnął się o pół kroku, stojąc centralnie naprzeciw boga chaosu, który w rezultacie rzucił mu dziwne spojrzenie, najwyraźniej skonsternowany tym, że wynalazca nie odsunął się bardziej ani nie odwrócił wzroku.

Wtedy Loki wziął głęboki wdech i ruchem rąk, na pozór znikąd, przyzwał spore, niebieskie pudełko, które świeciło na nieco bardziej eteryczny i chłodniejszy niebieski, niż Tesseract, wyglądając zupełnie, jakby oddychało w uścisku boga. Od miejsca, w którym dotykał jego dłoni, pełznąc w górę ramion zmieniało kolor jego skóry na ciemny, zaskakująco intensywny niebieski. Podobne znaki pojawiły się na skórze Lokiego, wyglądając prawie, ale nie do końca, jak blizny. Kiedy złapał jego spojrzenie, Tony'ego zaskoczyła ciemna czerwień w oczach Kłamcy.

– Wow – powiedział i nie był w stanie od razu wyrzucić z siebie więcej. – Mogę… Mogę podejść bliżej?

Loki skinął i Tony podszedł na tyle blisko, żeby znowu dotknąć, ciekawy tego, w jaki sposób mógł prawie czuć fale zimna, zupełnie jakby bóg nim promieniował. _Niemożliwe, ciepło po prostu nie działa w ten sposób… Prawda?_

– Dlaczego musiałeś wyciągnąć pudełko, żeby mi to pokazać?

– Byłem wychowany w cieplejszym środowisku niż reszta. Potrzeba znacznej ilości zimna, żeby wyciągnąć to na wierzch – powiedział Loki beznamiętnie. – Nie miałem wystarczająco czasu na ćwiczenie przywoływania tego czystą wolą, a ta szkatuła jest po prostu najwygodniejszym sposobem. Dodatkowo, gdyby cię to zastanawiało, była kiedyś ostatnim źródłem mocy Jotunheimu, a Odyn zabrał ją razem ze mną, gdy skończyła się wojna. – Tony skinął głową, oczami wciąż błądząc po zmienionej skórze Lokiego.

– Znaki… – Bóg prychnął. – Nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy, ale najwyraźniej wyjawiają moją spuściznę. Podobne znaki przechodzą z ojca na syna, a ja nie jestem wysoki jak na lodowego olbrzyma. – Zmarszczył brwi, po czym zniknął pudełko i znowu założył ręce na piersi. – Tak samo Laufey. Wydaje się, że takie podobieństwo było wystarczające do wzbudzenia podejrzeń, biorąc pod uwagę, że wszyscy jego bliżsi krewniacy byli uważani za martwych.

– Ah. To… Brzmi niezręcznie.

– O tak. I ostatecznie stało się brutalne, bo wydaje mi się, że naprawdę jestem synem Odyna – zadumał się bóg. Drgnął, kiedy poczuł jak palce Tony'ego muskają jego ramię. – Ostrożnie.

– Kontakt nie miałby sensu, gdybyś robił krzywdę w ten sposób. To byłoby przydatne tylko wtedy, gdyby było zamierzone.

Loki przełknął ciężko ślinę, nie do końca pewny, co sądzić o palących punktach ciepła w miejscach, w których koniuszki palców wynalazcy ocierały się o jego skórę. Uczucie wahało się pomiędzy bólem i czymś wprost przeciwnym.

– Tak… Mi się wydaje.

– I nie skupiasz się na obniżeniu temperatury twojej skóry na tyle, żeby mnie sparzyć – powiedział Tony łagodnie, teraz chodząc dookoła boga, wciąż dotykając go tylko koniuszkami palców, śledząc linie mięśni i znaki, które najwyraźniej wpakowały Kłamcę w kłopoty. – Czujesz zimno, ale nie rani.

– Twoje palce są… Bardzo ciepłe – powiedział Loki nieco roztrzęsionym głosem. Tony słysząc to poczuł się, jakby kopnął go prąd, tak bezbronny wydawał się bóg.

– W porządku?

– Tak. – Geniusz znowu stanął przed nim, bardzo blisko.

– Twoja kolej.

Tony sięgnął do góry łapiąc ręce boga i zmuszając go do opuszczenia ich tak, żeby zwisały luźno wzdłuż ciała. Po chwili chwycił jego dłonie i, unosząc powoli, przyłożył do swojej szyi.Obydwoje zadrżeli.

– Muszę zatrzymać cię tutaj na lato, to fantastyczne – wymamrotał Tony. Kłamca tylko patrzył na niego, jak na wariata.

– Naprawdę, czasami jesteś bardziej zwariowany niż ja.

– Oczywiście, że jestem. – Stark uśmiechnął się zawadiacko wodząc palcami po ramieniu Lokiego. – Wyglądasz niesamowicie, wiesz? Cóż, na co dzień wyglądasz aż za dobrze, ale to zapiera dech w piersiach. – Bóg potrząsnął głową.

– Wariat.

– Super–złoczyńca.

– Touche` – zamyślił się, ale zaraz wyrwał go z tego stanu Tony, który pocałował go, nieubłaganymi kciukami śledząc znaki pod kośćmi policzkowymi. Parzyło na tyle, żeby zapiec, dopóki język wynalazcy nie wsunął się do jego ust i zimno nie zaczęło zupełnie znikać, jakby ten śmiertelnik go rozpuszczał. Zanucił nisko i odwzajemnił pocałunek z tym samym powolnym, nieomal czułym, uczuciem, z jakim Tony go zaczął. Wtedy poczuł na ustach jego uśmiech.

– Rozgrzałeś się, co? – Loki zamrugał i spojrzał na siebie ukradkiem.

– Najwyraźniej. – Odwzajemnił uśmiech. – Zwariowałeś, wiesz?

– Siniaki też zniknęły. – Bóg znowu zamrugał. Bardzo dziwne. Niespodziewane.

– To osobliwe.

– Nie narzekam. Zwłaszcza odkąd czuję nagłą potrzebę, żeby mieć cię na tamtym stole. – Kłamca znowu się uśmiechnął, czując się zupełnie sobą.

– Myślałem, że nie zapytasz.

– Skusisz się na kawałek jabłka? – Tony podskoczył i spojrzał w górę, na Lokiego.

– Czemu jesteś na suficie?

– Moja kostka utknęła.

– Gdzie?

– Przyjrzyj się.

Tony przekręcił głowę, łapiąc kątem oka kawałek ramienia You.

– Dlaczego You sięga przez trzy różne kawałki ciężkiej maszynerii, żeby trzymać cię nad moją głową? – Loki westchnął.

– Możliwe, że przegrałem zakład.

– Uhm.

– Cóż, przegrałem jeden i wygrałem inny. Uczciwa wymiana.

– Jaki zakład prowadziłby do tego?

– Chcesz trochę tego jabłka, czy nie? – Tony spojrzał na owoc i uderzył go zapach sadu, promieni słońca i może pewnego rodzaju niebiańskiego chóru pewnego rodzaju.

– Czy skórka jest autentycznie złota?

– Jest jak najbardziej jadalne. – Żeby dowieść swojego, Loki wrzucił plasterek do ust i przeżuł. – Spróbuj. – Tony wziął kawałek, przełknął i poczuł dziwne, ciepłe mrowienie przebiegające przez całe jego ciało.

– Uh… Loki?

– Tak?

– Mogę jeszcze jedno? – Na twarzy boga wykwitł uśmiech.

– Tak myślałem, że ci zasmakują. – Sięgnął do kieszeni, która biorąc pod uwagę wiszącą pozycję, powinna być pusta i wyjął mniejsze, niepokrojone jabłko. – Proszę. Dla Ciebie. – Tony uśmiechnął się do niego.

– Dziękuję. – Być może minęły już trzy dni w czasie których nie spał i pracował jak szaleniec, podczas gdy Loki wciąż gdzieś znikał, jednak naprawdę niewiele o tym myślał. Jabłko było pyszne do prawie absurdalnego stopnia, z czego wnioskować można było, że nie pochodziło z Ziemi i Tony przez cały dzień nie jadł nic innego, jednak to też nie zaprzątało mu głowy.

Produkcja znacznie przyspieszyła po tym, jak Tony'emu udało się całkowicie zautomatyzować proces, ale mimo wszystko, z wielkich porcji energii i surowców wciąż udawało się uzyskać jedynie stosunkowo niewielką masę produktu. Ponad dziewięć tygodni zajęło wytworzenie około jednej trzeciej ilości, o jakiej mówił Loki, uwzględniając minimalne przerwy pomiędzy partiami. Mimo wszystko, Tony cieszył się czasem spędzonym nad projektem.

– Nie, nie obchodzi mnie ile razy mówisz, że to „zaawansowana nauka" – wciąż wyciągasz to cholerstwo z powietrza.

Śmiech Lokiego zdawał się rozbrzmiewać częściej podczas ostatnich kilku tygodni, a Tony zdecydowanie za bardzo go lubił. Starał się nie myśleć, _będzie mi tego brakować._ Z determinacją nie myślał o terminach, albo o tym, ile czasu zostało do końca produkcji. Nie myślał o absurdalnych rzeczach jak, c_iekawe, czy dzięki mnie jest szczęśliwy._ Wcale.

Udało mu się skonstruować zbroję, która odbijała magię i pola energetyczne, które były w stanie złamać nawet najlepszą iluzję Lokiego. To samo w sobie nie było zbyt trudne. Próbowanie zrozumieć, jak właściwie działa jego magia, było z kolei o wiele bardziej skomplikowane.

– Mogłeś przyjąć do wiadomości to, że machnięciem ręki przyzywam świecącą na niebiesko szkatułę z kieszeni międzywymiarowej, ale mniej solidne pociski z moich własnych zasobów mocy przekraczają linię? – drwił Loki.

– Nie podchodź mnie na machanie ręką – ostrzegł Tony. – Wciąż jestem przekonany, że macie we krwi nanomaszyny, czy coś w tym stylu.

– Nie midichloriany?

– To był beznadziejny wątek i okropny film, nie powinienem był ci go w ogóle pokazywać.

– Zabawnym było patrzeć na twój dyskomfort, kiedy go oglądałeś.

– To dlatego, że mój ból sprawia ci jakąś perwersyjną przyjemność.

– Tylko troszkę. – Uśmiech Lokiego stał się pożądliwy. – Cóż… Kiedy wydajesz z siebie pewne odgłosy, ale to tylko trochę bólu wymieszanego z większą ilością czegoś innego.

– Em… Robię jakieś szczególne odgłosy? Konkretnie bolesne?

– Zazwyczaj, kiedy pracuję nad pieprzeniem cię z jednego orgazmu w drugi – wymruczał bóg, a Tony oblizał usta.

– Może później będziemy mogli to trochę lepiej zbadać. Jeszcze raz z…

Loki ponownie posłał w cel podmuch szmaragdowo zielonego światła, gdzie uderzyło jakby było ciałem stałym, pochłonęło tarczę jakby było płomieniem i, z pomocą dodatkowego gestu i wymamrotanej frazy, skruszyło ją w proch. Bóg chaosu uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, jednak tylko trochę.

– Kolejna do listy – wymamrotał Tony, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

– Listy?

– Jesteś na niej jakby cztery razy. Teraz pięć.

– Jakiej listy?

– Listy rzeczy, które mnie podniecają, a pewnie nie powinny mnie podniecać. – Loki uniósł brew.

– I jestem na tej liście kilka razy? – Tony skinął głową.

– Cóż, początkowo miałeś własne hasło, ale bycie nakręcanym przez ciebie ogólnie wydaje się nie tylko niepraktyczne, co niemożliwe do uniknięcia. Teraz masz kilka haseł, w zależności od rzeczy, na robieniu których cię złapałem.

– Mogę spytać, co to za rzeczy?

– Cóż. – Tony machnął ręką. – Jest to.

– I?

– Całowanie cię, kiedy jesteś cały niebieski. Ja, uh, tak po prawdzie zimno czasami jest naprawdę fantastyczne.

Lokiemu odebrało mowę.

Tony dalej gadał, bo istniała możliwość, że powie coś na tyle zabawnego, że bóg zacząłby się śmiać i wyciągnąłby z tego ich obu.

– Był jeszcze moment, w którym przyszedłem cię odwiedzić, kiedy byłeś zakneblowany, sposób w jaki… – Zawahał się na moment. – Byłeś po prostu w pewnym sensie cudowny i wciąż miałeś na sobie krew innych ludzi, i gdybyś nie był skuty, i nie bylibyśmy w celi wywaliłbyś mnie za okno, ale cała konwersacja wydała mi się tak podniecająca, jak późniejsza wzmianka o innych okolicznościach. Naprawdę chciałem zdjąć z ciebie ten knebel i to nie z jakimiś dobrymi intencjami. I cała ta sprawa była nieco niepokojąca podniecająca. – Podniósł wzrok. Loki wciąż się gapił i nie zapowiadało się na to, żeby miał mrugnąć. Jeszcze dwa do zaliczenia. – Wiedziałeś, że czasami wyglądasz jakbyś chciał wydrzeć czyjeś serce i zjeść je przed tym kimś powoli, delektując się każdym kawałkiem? – Loki tępo skinął głową.

– Mówiono mi.

– Zaskakująco podniecające. Jest na liście. – Jeszcze jedno. Tony wziął głęboki wdech. – A co do ostatniego, zdaje się, że jesteśmy w trakcie. – Bóg zamrugał.

– Słucham?

– Wyglądasz jakbyś nie do końca wiedział czy jesteś urażony, podniecony, czy zwyczajnie zszokowany. To nie jest coś, co często widuję w twoim przypadku i fakt, że to ja to wywołałem sprawia, że czuję się trochę mniej śmiertelny w lepsze dni. – Dziwny pół–uśmiech wykrzywił usta Lokiego, jakby gdzieś tam był żart, którego Tony nie złapał. Podszedł bliżej, aż w końcu dzielił ich tylko cal.

– Dodaję je do _mojej _listy.

– Masz listę?

– Jest raczej inna.

– Mniej o podnieceniu?

– Tak i nie. To lista sposobów, na jakie szczerze mnie zdumiewasz. – Tony zamrugał kilka razy.

– Ja co?

– Słyszałeś. Nie proś się o komplementy.

– Właśnie skąpałem cię w kilku.

– Tak, i planuję wpieprzyć cię w materac jak tylko skończymy zbierać dane, o które prosiłeś. – Tony rozważył.

– Oświadczam dzisiejsze zbieranie danych za zakończone.

– Oh, dobrze.


	6. Of Liars' Gifts, and Gifted Liars: 6

Jako, że macie przed sobą ostatni rozdział pierwszej części Tricks of the Trade, ponowię wcześniej zadane pytanie: Wolelibyście, żeby każda część ukazywała się tak jak na ao3 jako osobne pytanie, czy może lepiej zmienić tytuł tego opowiadania i publikować wszystko jednym ciągiem? Jeżeli nie zdecydujecie, będziemy musiały zrobić to z Hokejem, więc piszcie.

Dziękujemy bardzo za komentarze i wasze opinie! Nawet parę zdań na krzyż strasznie podwyższa nam samoocenę ; ;

Lobo, co do zaimków dzierżawczych – to jest moje nie tak znowuż małe skrzywienie. Ot, nieświadomie wpisuję je dużą literą i najwidoczniej kilku takim skarbom udało się ukryć podczas wprowadzania poprawek. Zwrócimy na to większą uwagę.

A teraz moi mili, czytajcie!

Tony odbywał akurat sparing ze Stevem, kiedy po raz pierwszy zauważył, że coś jest nie tak. Nie tak nawet dla Avengera, co znaczy, że było to trochę bardziej niespodziewane niż łucznicy chowający się w suficie, gigantyczne, zielone, rozwścieczone potwory i nordycki bóg piorunów noszący kapcioszki w króliczki. Tony dostrzegł to, kiedy udało mu się cisnąć Stevem przez pokój na jakieś dwadzieścia stóp, bez zbroi. Nie wgniótł, co prawda, ściany, ale na pewno zaskoczył Kapitana Sopla, a Natasha i Clint przerwali nawet własny sparing, żeby się na nich pogapić.

– Stark, brałeś witaminy Bruce'a, czy coś? – zapytał Clint. Natasha zaledwie patrzyła się na niego zmrużonymi oczami, milcząc wymownie.

– Uh… Nic, o czym bym wiedział? – Odchrząknął. – Steve, w porządku?

– Jasne, jestem tylko trochę ogłuszony.

– Uderzyłeś się w głowę?

– Nie, ale _ty _mną rzuciłeś. Bez stroju. Pracuję nad odzyskaniem dumy.

Tej nocy Tony przeprowadził w laboratorium trochę badań. Siłę zazwyczaj testował będąc w zbroi, a choć wyniki były nieco niepokojące, wyjaśniły, jakim cudem udało mu się rzucić pieprzonym Kapitanem Ameryką przez salę. Postanowił być nieco ostrożniejszy podczas sparingów, przynajmniej dopóki nie dowie się skąd, jak i dlaczego się to wzięło, i zabrał się za następne w kolejce testy wytrzymałościowe, każdy przeprowadzając po dwa razy.

Te też okazały się imponujące, patrząć chociażby na fakt, że Tony ledwo się spocił po przebiegnięciu na bieżni trzech mil. Temperatura podskoczyła mu do 37,7º C, ale poza tym nie miał żadnych innych objawów gorączki, badania wzroku wypadły dobrze, prawdopodobnie nawet lepiej niż te wcześniejsze, nawet ciśnienie krwi polepszyło się ni z tego ni z owego. Mimo wszystko brak odpowiedzi na pytanie _dlaczego?_doprowadzał Starka do szału.

Przeprowadził analizy chemiczne całego jedzenia, jakie było w lodówce, nie znajdując ani niczego nienormalnego, ani dowodów na to, że ktoś przy nim majstrował, a następnie sprawdził najczęściej używane źródła kawy, zanim dotarło do niego, że powinien zacząć od wszystkich swoich pracowni. Na pierwszy ogień poszła ta w Stark Tower, w Malibu, i wreszcie w należącym do niego i Lokiego legowisku, w którym powstawał rzadki pierwiastek. Akurat sprawdzał poziom promieniowania w pomieszczeniu i prowadził badania nad paroma produktami ubocznymi, kiedy Loki pojawił się znikąd w towarzystwie głośnego odgłosu pękania, który o mało co nie przyprawił wynalazcy o zawał serca. Licznik Geigera stuknął, uderzając się o podłogę, a Tony wyrzucił z siebie barwną wiązankę, prawie zleciał z krzesła i właśnie miał powiedzieć coś uszczypliwego, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jaka ilość krwi pokrywa Asgardczyka i jak uszkodzona jest jego zbroja.

Loki potknął się i podparł na akceleratorze cząstek, ale wciąż było widać, że ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Wyglądał strasznie mizernie i, bardziej niż trochę, niebiesko w niektórych miejscach, chociaż kolor wydawał się szybko znikać. Powietrze wokół niego było mgliste do takiego stopnia, że Tony nie był w stanie określić, co unosiło się ze skóry boga – dym, czy para. W przeciągu sekundy opuścił krzesło i podbiegł do niespodziewanego gościa.

– Co ci się do, ciężkiej cholery, stało? Wyglądasz jakbyś wrócił z piekła! – Złapał mocno ramię Lokiego, upewniając się wcześniej, czy nie było złamane i zarzucił je sobie na szyję, jednocześnie oplatając go ręką w pasie, żeby pomóc mu utrzymać równowagę.

– Nie do końca piekła, z Muspelheimu – wymamrotał Loki zachrypniętym głosem. – Spora część krwi nie jest moja, przysięgam. Byłoby o wiele łatwiej, gdybym mógł ich po prostu _zabić._

– Zdejmuj zbroję – powiedział Tony twardo.

– Nie dam rady zrobić tego w szybki sposób, zostało mi za mało magii. Teleportacja między królestwami nie jest tak łatwa, jak może się czasem wydawać – wybełkotał bóg, znowu zaczynając chwiać się na nogach. – Przynajmniej nie pomiędzy tym i całą resztą…

– Jasne. Tutaj, mam łóżko, na którym możesz się trochę powykrwawiać.

Loki wydał z siebie nieskładny dźwięk, ale pozwolił się poprowadzić i zwalił na łóżko, kiedy Tony kazał mu usiąść. Nagły ruch wywołał grymas na jego twarzy i nagle wyglądał bardziej szaro, niż blado. Nie otworzył oczu, dopóki mętnie nie zdał sobie sprawy z tego, że geniusz ściąga z niego resztki zbroi.

– Potrzebujesz czegoś? – spytał Tony w zamyśleniu, biorąc się za ścieranie ręcznikiem krwi ze skóry boga, żeby uważnie przyjrzeć się położeniu i głębokości rozcięć. Zazwyczaj chłodna, teraz skóra Lokiego zdawała się mieć parę dziwnie rozpalonych miejsc, jednak poza nimi sprawiała wrażenie lodu. – Wyglądasz jakbyś miał za sobą kilka rund z czymś sporym i pazurzastym.

– Trafne – powiedział Asgardczyk. – Potrzebuję tylko odpoczynku.

– Wypij to. – Tony podał mu butelkę wody. – Straciłeś więcej krwi niż się wydaje, prawda?

– Zaczynam przypuszczać, że znasz mnie zbyt dobrze – wymamrotał bóg, ale i tak opróżnił butelkę. Woda pozwoliła mu pozbyć się posmaku krwi i popiołu z ust. – Wiedziałem, że powinienem rąbnąć więcej jabłek.

Tony potrząsnął głową, nie widząc w tym żadnego sensu.

– Połóż się.

– Wciąż krwawię.

– Nie obchodzi mnie to.

Loki prychnął, ale położył się posłusznie. Zmarszczył brwi czując, jak Tony kończy go rozbierać.

– Znalazłeś coś ciekawego?

– W lewym udzie masz sztylet.

Loki usiadł gwałtownie i zaraz tego pożałował, krzywiąc się z bólu.

– Naprawdę?

Tony wskazał na niego palcem.

Bóg chaosu syknął, sięgnął ku dołowi i bezceremonialnie wyrwał ostrze, nie patrząc na minę miliardera.

– Czy przypadkiem w tej okolicy nie znajduje się jakaś ważna tętnica?

– Nie trafili w nią. I tak niewiele by to zmieniło. – Opadł z powrotem na poduszki.

Nagle Tony zrozumiał jak czuła się Pepper w tych wszystkich chwilach, kiedy zmywała mu głowę za obrażenia, z którymi wrócił. Z Lokim sprawa miała się nieco inaczej, skoro był w stanie wrócić do pełni sił po prawie wszystkim, ale to wciąż nie było to właściwe. Po długiej chwili westchnął drżąco i wcisnął się w wolne miejsce koło Asgardczyka.

– Mogę wiedzieć, co robisz?

Tony pociągnał go, układając w takiej pozycji, że Loki prawie całkiem się na nim rozłożył.

– Po prostu się zrelaksuj, w porządku? Potrzebujesz odpoczynku, to odpoczywaj. – Westchnął we włosy boga, które pachniały siarką, węglem i dziwnymi minerałami. – Tu jesteś bezpieczny.

Loki wymamrotał coś, co mogło zacząć się, jako protest, a skończyło westchnieniem, kiedy znalazł wygodniejszą pozycję z czołem opartym o szyję Tony'ego i ramieniem wokół jego pasa.

Miejsce, w którym urządzili pracownię skończyło umeblowane miejscami jak najzwyklejsze w świecie mieszkanie. Stało się to mniej więcej po tym, gdy Loki zdał sobie sprawę z tendencji Tony'ego do pracowania bez przerwy całymi dniami i zapadania nagle w kilkugodzinną śpiączkę, przez co niezbędnym było posiadanie małej kuchni do celów kawowych i jedzeniowych. Mieli tam lodówkę, stół i kilka krzesł służących za przedpokój, poza tym mikrofalówkę, ekspres do kawy, szafkę na kółkach, zmywarkę do naczyń i zlew – rzeczy niezbędne do życia.

Kiedy następnego ranka Tony zawędrował tam w celu zrobienia kawy, czekał już na niego Thor, co było zdecydowanie niezręczne biorąc pod uwagę, że wciąż pokryty był smugami krwi Lokiego.

– Uh. Mogę wszystko wyjaśnić – powiedział szybko.

– Mój brat, czy czuje się dobrze?

– Uhm. Zdarzyło mu się wspomnieć w kontrakcie… – Tony zaczął się wiercić.

– Dlategóż właśnie nie jestem w pracowni – powiedział Thor niecierpliwie. – Czy mój brat czuje się dobrze?

Najpierw Tony uruchomił ekspres do kawy i dopiero potem zdecydował się zmierzyć z bogiem piorunów.

– Tak po prawdzie wyglądał, jakby walnął w niego pociąg. A potem jeszcze kilka. A potem Bruce po ciężkim dniu. Najwidoczniej to odsypia.

Thor westchnął i opadł na jedno z krzeseł.

– Mówi ci coś Muspelheim? – Tony nie spuszczał z niego oczu, czekając przy ekspresie.

– Demony – odparł Thor, jakby to wszystko tłumaczyło.

– Oczywiście – parsknął Stark. – Wy, bogowie, jesteście walnięci. Wszyscy.

– Loki bardziej niż większość z nas, jednak wydajesz się bardzo lubić mojego brata.

Kącik ust Tony'ego drgnął.

– Ta, lubię. – Zmarszczył nieznacznie brwi, bo wyszło to nieco łagodniej, niż miał w zamierzeniu. Zbeształ się zaraz w myślach, daremnie próbując zignorować ciepłe uczucie w piersi i nie myśleć o terminach i o tym, czy musiał, czy nie musiał martwić się o to, że Loki postanowi bawić się w złoczyńcę po wygaśnięciu kontraktu.

Thor przypatrzył mu się trochę bardziej przenikliwie, po czym wypalił:

– Jest w tobie coś, czego do tej pory nie czułem, Tony Starku.

Wspominając niedawną serię testów siłowych, wynalazca wygiął usta w zawadiackim uśmiechu.

– Mhm, wiem. Pracuję nad tym.

Loki wybrał właśnie tę chwilę na wkroczenie do pomieszczenia, przy czym miał na sobie tylko parę czarnych spodni od piżamy, które zazwyczaj, nawet w lepsze dni, zatrzymywały pracę mózgu Tony'ego. Wyglądał jakby dopiero co wyszedł spod prysznica, na co wynalazca zmrużył oczy, bo jedyny, jaki mieli w tym obiekcie, służył jako zabezpieczenie podczas zabawy pewnymi chemikaliami. Skóra boga chaosu wciąż była mocno posiniaczona, ale wszystkie rany wyglądały na zasklepione.

– Tony. Bracie. – Zatrzymał się widząc, że kawa była już prawie gotowa i oparł się o blat. W dłoni trzymał na wpół zjedzone jabłko o znajomym złotym kolorze, które ugryzł jak gdyby nigdy nic, zmuszając brata do odwrócenia zwroku.

Mina Thora zdawała się wyrażać coś pomiędzy zaskoczeniem, oburzeniem i dezorientacją.

– Loki. Skąd je masz?

– To? Oh, zgarnąłem je kiedyś, przy okazji – powiedział bóg niewinnie, machając jabłkiem w lekkoduszny, łobuzerski sposób.

Thor rzucił okiem na Tony'ego, ale po chwili znowu wpatrywał się w swojego brata.

– Nic dziwnego, że zdołałeś przetrwać Jotunheim. Mimo to, powinieneś wziąć mnie wtedy ze sobą.

– Tak, Thor, zwłaszcza, że jedynym słowem, które przychodz mi na myśl, kiedy na ciebie patrzę jest _tajny _– odparł Loki tonem ociekającym sarkazmem. – To wymagało subtelności.

– Jabłko? – zapytał Tony ostrożnie.

– Przypomnij mi potem – powiedział bóg chaosu, patrząc nie na swojego kochanka, ale rzucając bratu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

Thor wyglądał na dogłębnie speszonego i pełnego dezaprobaty.

Dopiero kiedy Doktor Doom zjawił się po raz kolejny, Tony zaczął podejrzewać, że działo się coś naprawdę, cholernie zdrowo, cudacznego, chociaż połączenie faktów zajęło mu sporo czasu. Na początku był zbyt zajęty mśleniem _ o kurna, zaraz zginę, zaraz zginę, zaraz zginę._

Obawa była uzasadniona. Znajdował się właśnie pod zawalonym budynkiem i aż za dobrze czuł, jak stalowy dźwigar ociera się o jego klatkę piersiową z każdym nieznośnym i zbyt płytkim oddechem. Wiedział, że stracił sporo krwi i czekał, aż świat powoli się rozmyje, ale nie, wciąż się trzymał – uparty i nieustępliwy, i bolesny. Słyszał, że walka oddala się od miejsca, w którym się znajdował, ale przynajmniej połączenie radiowe w resztkach hełmu wciąż działało. Natasha poinformowała o zawaleniu i wezwała ekipę ratunkową. Clint właśnie w tej chwili przekazywał, że Iron Man się pod nim znajdował. Tony próbował coś powiedzieć, albo chociaż wydać z siebie jakikolwiek dźwięk, ale czuł, że właśnie te części ciała odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa.

Stracił przytomność.

Pierwszym co poczuł, kiedy zaczął się budzić, był ogromny ból. Kiedy odsunął palące uczucie na dalszy plan, zdał sobie sprawę z mruczącego mu przy uchu głosu, który dodawał otuchy, podczas gdy on wędrował pomiędzy różnymi stanami świadomości, nigdy nie budząc się do końca.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze Tony, no dalej. Obudź się dla mnie. – _Halucynacje, _pomyślał Tony. _Na bank. Przed śmiercią wyobrażam sobie Lokiego. Wpadłem z tym tutaj w większe gówno niż sądziłem._ Myśl dodała kolejną niewygodę do wystarczająco już długiej listy cierpienia; tępy ból zaraz za mostkiem, zawieszony pomiędzy ulgą i żalem.

Ale głos Lokiego pozostał przy jego uchu, szeptając ciągłą serię dźwiękow, które Tony mógł rozszyfrować tylko w połowie.

– Musisz dla mnie wrócić, jeżeli to nie podziała, to już nie wiem co… _Nie waż się_. Nie waż mi się tu umierać… Musisz, jesteś wart tyle więcej… Proszę. Proszę, Tony.

Po chwili słowa połączyły się w długi dźwięk, a Stark wyrwał się z otępienia, rozpaczliwie łapiąc powietrze. Jęcząc złapał się kurczowo za żebra i z niedowierzaniem rozejrzał dookoła. Nie znajdował się już pod gruzami, co było niemożliwe. Dodatkowo, nie miał na wpół zmiażdżonych płuc, co też zresztą było nieprawdopodobne. Zbroja została zdjęta i ułożona obok w schludny stosik, co było conajmniej bardzo mało prawdopodobne. Ktoś siedział na ziemi obok niego, ktoś, kto położył dłoń na wierzchu jego dłoni – chłodną, w porównaniu z rozpaloną skórą. Tony spojrzał na dłoń, nadgarstek, ramię, a zaraz potem na twarz Lokiego.

– Co tu robisz?

– Mój brat uznał za potrzebne zaalarmowanie mnie w chwili, w której dowiedział się, że znajdujesz się pod zawalonym budynkiem – powiedział cicho. Jego oczy były nieco rozszerzone i to by było na tyle, jeżeli chodziło o odczytanie targających nim emocji; chociaż Tony był w stanie wyczuć gromadzące się za maską spokoju ciemne chmury. Przybył w tym swoim nienagannym garniturze, chociaż brakowało mu szalika, a marynarka leżała złożona obok zbroi geniusza. Rękawy czystej, białej koszuli podwinięte były do łokci i zarówno one, jak i jego skóra, pokryte były smugami krępująco sporej ilości krwi. – Jak się czujesz?

– Jakbym powinien być martwy.

Grymas bólu przemknął przez twarz Lokiego, zanim zdążył go powstrzymać. Dłoń, która wciąż spoczywała na tej Tony'ego, nieco zacieśniła uścisk.

– Nie jestem martwy, prawda?

– Nie. Nie jesteś. – Coś w łagodności tych słów wytrąciło go z równowagi.

– Mówiłeś do mnie. – Nie do końca pytanie.

Loki i tak skinął głową.

– Uleczyłeś mnie. – Zdecydowanie nie pytanie.

Bóg zawahał się, po czym powoli potrząsnął głową.

Tony wbił w niego wzrok.

– Nie… To niemożliwe. Było cholernie wielkie żelastwo, czy coś i nie mogłem nawet… – Obejrzał się przez ramię i w pobliżu zobaczył bardzo wypaczony, stalowy dźwigar, pokryty krwią, sterczący z wąskiej, głębokiej dziury w całym tym gruzowisku. Przełknął ciężko ślinę. – Oh.

– Tak. To było sporym zmartwieniem, kiedy znalazłem cię pod tym wszystkim – powiedział Loki zwyczajnie, wyglądając na opanowanego do nieludzkiego wręcz stopnia. – Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądało, jakbyś był na niego nadziany. – Głos zmienił mu się podczas wypowiadania kilku ostatnich sylab i część burzy wyciekła zza maski, napinając mięśnie jego twarzy.

Tony spojrzał w dół, na stosik ułożony z jego pogruchotanej i zakrwawionej zbroi, potem na dźwigar, a potem na Lokiego.

– Ty. To _twoja _sprawka_._

– Hmm?

– Zrobiłeś coś. To musiało być jakiś czas temu, kiedy to mogło…

Loki zamrugał, maska na jego twarzy gładka i znowu na swoim miejscu.

– Parę tygodni temu rzuciłem Stevem o ścianę. Przez przypadek. Bez zbroi.

Brwi boga powędrowały do góry.

– Imponujące, przyznaję.

– A teraz przeżyłem coś, po czym zbierają się do kupy tylko bogowie i Kapitan Ameryka – powiedział Tony ostro.

Asgardczyk zaczął się wiercić, spuszczając nagle wzrok.

– Oh. Cholera. Złote jabłka. Seryjnie? – Zaczęło do niego powoli docierać.

– Ah. Cóż. Tak. – Loki odkaszlnął pod nosem.

– Dlaczego po prostu… – Tony przerwał, rozszerzając oczy. – Zaraz. Nie powinieneś ich mieć. Jasne, to było tak oczywiste. Thora to podminowało, a ja nawet nie pomyślałem, żeby… Jak mogło mi to umknąć?

– Wynoszenie ich z Asgardu _jest_ stanowczo zabronione – wyjaśnił Loki cicho, ignorując jakiekolwiek inne pytania, wciąż patrząc gdziekolwiek, tylko nie na Tony'ego. – Bardzo stanowczo.

Powoli, powoli do niego dotarło. Tony się gapił. I gapił. Trwało to przez jakieś dwie minuty – ciche gapienie się. Możliwe nawet, że szczęka opadła mu do ziemi. Gapił się tak, dopóki ciekawość Lokiego nie wygrała z jego powściągliwością i nie rzucił okiem na miliardera, po czym nie udało mu się już odwrócić, bo zaczął próbować zrozumieć wszystkie emocje, tak bardzo czytelnie wymalowane na jego twarzy.

– Ty…. dałeś mi tę samą prawie–nieśmiertelność, którą wszyscy macie?

Bóg skinął głową.

– Tak po prawdzie,_ ukradłeś _ją dla… dla mnie?

Loki przełknął ślinę i znowu pokiwał głową, przybierając wyraz twarzy, który u kogokolwiek innego opisać by można było jako porządnie _zaniepokojony_.

W tej chwili Tony poczuł przypływ czegoś jak złość i uczucie, i budzący strach podziw – euforię, nagłe ciepło w piersi za reaktorem łukowym i to wszystko razem sprawiło, że serce zatrzepotało mu w szczerze zawstydzający sposób. Roześmiał się niepewnie, niski i odrobinę złamany dźwięk przepełniony nieodwierzaniem i czymś na wzór poddania się.

– Loki…

– Tak? – Askardczyk odchrząknął.

– Ja… tak jakby też cię kocham wiesz? – To była prawda. Nie powinna, bo było to obłąkane i śmieszne, ale bóg kłamstwa i chaosu właśnie uczynił go praktycznie _nieśmiertelnym_, a Tony wiedział dlaczego. _Żadnych terminów. Żadnych ograniczeń czasowych._

Oczy Lokiego rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej.

– _Powtórz to._ – Zawahał się, mrugając, jakby zdezorientowany własną reakcją. Nagle sprawiał wrażenie, jakby się z tym pogodził i dodał ciszej – Proszę.

– Jesteś nieznośny i cię kocham, wariacie.

Nagle owinięty był bogiem, który siedział na nim okrakiem, oddychając nierówno i, krótko mówiąc, całował, nieznośnie małe porcje, pomiędzy którymi nabierał powietrza. Tony złapał przód koszuli Lokiego i pociągnął go w dół. Kiedy wreszcie mu się to udało, pogłębił pocałunek, wydobywając z obydwu krótkie, rozpaczliwe dźwięki. Bóg wplótł delikatnie dłoń we włosy wynalazcy, ale druga, z tyłu jego szyi, była znacznie bardziej energiczna.

Co w sumie było w pewnym stopniu zawstydzające, bo tak znalazła ich Natasha.

Głośno odchrząknęła, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

Loki zaledwie podniósł wzrok, nie odsuwając od swojego kochanka ust dalej, niż na szerokość włosa. Tony miał przynajmniej tyle przyzwoitości, żeby wyglądać na zmieszanego, kiedy wreszcie odwrócił głowę, żeby na nią spojrzeć. Dłoń boga usadowiła się zaborczo na jego ramieniu.

Natasha rozejrzała się po pobliskim gruzowisku, dźwigarze wysmarowanym krwią Tony'ego i wreszcie zatrzymała spojrzenie na Lokim.

– Wnioskuję, że ty go znalazłeś.

– W istocie. – Bóg zdawał się być zupełnie niewzruszony skrytobójczynią pytającą go o to, kiedy siedział okrakiem na biodrach Tony'ego Starka.

– Cześć Natasha.

– Dobrze widzieć cię wciąż oddychającym, Tony. – Nawet na moment nie spuściła wzroku z Lokiego – Sporo tu twojej krwi.

– W istocie. – Uścisk Lokiego na ramieniu geniusza zacisnął się tylko trochę.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że Thor wyściska cię, jak tylko wypapla mu, że to ty mnie tu znalazłeś? – wyszeptał ostentacyjnie Tony, rozładowując nastrój.

– To trochę komplikuje sprawy. – Bóg zmarszczył brwi.

Natasha uśmiechnęła się do nich zawadiacko i natychmiast wydała oświadczenie przez radio,

– Znalazłam Tony'ego. Wydaje się, że wszystko z nim w porządku, ale na wszelki wypadek będziemy potrzebować małej jednostki medycznej.

Kapitan odparł, że z ich strony walka jest skończona i będą teraz szukać cywili w ruinach i gruzowiskach podobnych temu.

– Jasne. Dajcie znać Fury'emu, jeżeli kogoś znajdziecie.

Loki westchnął i stanął na nogach, oferując Tony'emu pomocną dłoń, z której ten skorzystał. Wciąż czuł każde stłuczenie i parę prawdopodobnie pękniętych żeber, ale żył. I wyglądało na to, że zakochał się w bogu. I, co zaskakujące, bóg wydawał się odwzajemniać to uczucie. Pociągnął za kołnierzyk Lokiego i pocałował szyję wyższego mężczyzny, bo mógł i dlatego, że rozproszyło go to na tyle, aby powstrzymać jakiekolwiek plany teleportacji, gdy jego brat pojawił się w zasięgu wzroku.

Thor w istocie parę razy próbował przytulić swojego brata, który za każdym razem teleportował się z drogi i obrzucił go serią nadzwyczaj obraźliwych wyrazów. Kiedy ta dwójka się sprzeczała, Natasha podeszła do Tony'ego i powiedziała:

– Uleczył cię, czy to kolejna umiejętność warta odnotowania razem z twoim ostatnim wzrostem siły?

Tony zawahał się.

– I tak, i nie.

– Na które?

– Wciąż nad tym pracuję. Ale, tak czy siak, muszę mu podziękować.

Natasha skinęła głową.

Teczka S.H.I.E.L.D–u dotycząca boga chaosu oznajmiała, że został zresocjalizowany, co w opinii Tony'ego było stekiem bzdur. Loki nie został zresocjalizowany. Po prostu posunął się naprzód i dopracował swój wizerunek. W końcu jaki byłby z niego Kłamca, gdyby nie potrafił przekonać ludzi do tego, żeby mu zaufali? Nie wypracował u siebie do końca wyrzutów sumienia, jeśli chodzi o parę z jego poprzednich poczynań, a inni, co było oczywiste dla Tony'ego, nie czuli się komfortowo siedząc z nim w ciszy.

Wciąż był w nim pewien rodzaj zła, a raczej bezwzględna, bezduszna strona, która czyniła go zdolnym do popełniania złych czynów, co (Tony rozumiał lepiej niż reszta), i wciąż nosił w sobie sporą ilość szaleństwa. Jedyną prawdziwą różnicą, którą można było pomylić z resocjalizacją, było to, że zdecydował, że jego przyszłość będzie o wiele ciekawsza z Ziemią, niż bez niej.

Być może Loki miał nigdy nie wyzdrowieć po tym wszystkim, co zobaczył w czasie swojego upadku, czy zdradach, które go dotknęły, ale byłby o wiele mniej interesujący i mniej cwany bez tych poszarpanych krawędzi. Tony chichotał za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś sugerował, że brat Thora może być „tym dobrym" ; ale z drugiej strony Tony śmiał się, kiedy ludzie w ten sam sposób opisywali jego. Iron Man wciąż czasem prychał szyderczo, gdy ludzie nazywali go bohaterem, przynajmniej, dopóki nie stał twarzą w twarz z prasą.

Poszarapne krawędzie były czymś, co towarzyszyło też wynalazcy. Po prostu zdarzyło im się dopasować do tych Lokigo, jak dwa kawałki układanki, jeżeli każdemu fragmentowi zdarzyć się mogło składać z czegoś tak skomplikowanego, jak trójwymiarowy fraktal.

– Uważają, że przeszedłeś resocjalizację – powiedział, kiedy Loki wkroczył do pracowni. Wyszczerzył się, kiedy w odpowiedzi uzyskał zszokowany, szczery wybuch śmiechu.

– Więc, czego będziesz bogiem?

– Żelaza?

– Zajęty, tak sądzę. Możliwie. Najprawdopodobniej.

– Celnych ripost? Doskonałego gustu? Podrasowanych samochodów?

Wargi Lokiego otarły się o jego tak lekko, że nawet nie dało się tego zakwalifikować do pocałunków, i na tyle czule, żeby rozproszyć wynalazcę.

– Przebiegłości i inspiracji brzmi świetnie.

– Oh, uważasz, że jestem inspirujący.

– Nieskończenie – wyszeptał intrygant nisko i ciepło.

Kiedy wreszcie, prawie miesiąc po incydencie z zawalonym budynkiem, udało im się nagromadzić 2,4 ton świecącej na jasnoniebiesko materii, Tony był prawie pewien, że obudzi się z długiego, dziwnego snu i naprawdę nie uśmiechała mu się wizja kaca. Loki zrobił z materiałem coś nieco niemożliwego, pozornie mieszcząc go do dużej, drewnianej skrzyni, i przekazał wynik Thorowi.

Tony patrzył, jak Thor przygotowywał się do ponownego użycia Tesseractu, ze względu na jego niesamowie moce podnoszenia, czy coś w tym stylu, kiedy zauważył, że stanął obok niego Loki.

– Wątpię, żebyś był zainteresowany wycieczką do Asgardu?

Wynalazca zamrugał kilka razy.

– Nie ma przypadkiem zasady, albo kilku, które by tego wzbraniały?

– Dla śmiertelników. – Loki rzucił mu spojrzenie obiecujące sporą porcję spustoszenia do zasiania. – Nie zaliczasz się teraz do tej kategorii.

– Myślisz, że to zaakceptują?

– Mówiono mi, że potrafię być bardzo przekonujący.

– Bracie!

Loki pomachał mu na pożegnanie.

– Nie musisz dodawać mojego ciężaru do swojego brzemienia. Pójdę własną drogą.

– Ojciec…

– Wszechojciec może poczekać godzinkę. Nie sądzisz chyba, że planuję uciec właśnie w tej chwili ze wszystkich możliwych. _Wiesz, _że chcę, żeby zdjął te przeklęte ograniczenia moich zdolności do samoobrony. – Loki postukał w przedramię, na którym umieszczone zostały utkane zaklęcia tropiące i monitorujące.

Thor potrząsnał głową, ale uniósł Tesseract i mimo wszystko zniknął.

– Możliwe, że wystarałem się dla ciebie o odpowiednie ubranie – powiedział Loki.

Tony nachylił się bliżej.

– Samo to jest przerażające. Wszyscy nosicie przeważnie metal i skórę, co nie?

– Dość często latasz dookoła w metalowej zbroi.

– To kompletnie inna sprawa. Nie udzielam się w tym socjalnie. Ostatnio. Poza robotą Avengersów.

– Więc chodź. Nawet pozwolę ci _wybrać _skóry.

– Naprawdę chcesz mnie zabrać do Asgardu?

Loki obrócił się błyskawicznie i przyciągnął Tony'ego bliżej siebie.

– Pomyślmy. Mam zostać zwolniony z warunków mojej legalnej spłaty, większość ludności w Asgardzie właściwie mną gardzi, a ty i ja do mistrzostwa opanowaliśmy wywoływanie skandali. Dlaczego miałbym się choćby zawahać?

– Dlaczego w ogóle kłopotać się ubieraniem mnie w asgardzkie stroje?

– Bo mogą ci pasować. – Na jego twarzy pojawiło się pożądanie i coś w rodzaju głodu.

Tony roześmiał się, lekko zadyszany.

– Jesteś szalony. Pozbawiony pieprzonych zdrowych zmysłów, i zwariowany, i… i…

– Lubisz to.

– Owszem. – Uśmiech Tony'ego stał się jeszcze szerszy, kiedy pociągnął złoty kołnierz codziennego, asgardzkiego wdzianka Lokiego. – Bardzo, bardzo, lubię.

– Nawet kochasz – powiedział bóg łagodniej.

– A ty kochasz mnie – wymruczał Tony, biorąc głęboki wdech. – W porządku, władco chaosu. Pokaż mi Asgard. Ukradnę tylko kilka technicznych zabawek, obiecuję.

Loki roześmiał się, kołysząc nieco bardziej, jakby był ogłuszony, albo pijany. Jego uśmiech był całkowicie zadziwiający i zupełnie zapierający dech w piersiach; to był ten rodzaj uśmiechu, który wkradał się na jego twarz tuż przed tym, gdy miało zdarzyć się coś katastroficznego w skutkach. Ale niektóre katastrofy były naprawdę piękne, kiedy dyrygował nimi najlepszy z rzemieślników chaosu.

Tony poczuł chłodny dreszcz, wywołane przez nagły przypływ adrenaliny, wywołujący u niego uśmiech nieomal tak samo szalony.

– _Oh, _masz _plany._

– Tak. – Krótka pauza. – A raczej, mam kilka pomysłów. Przedstawię ci je, kiedy będziemy wsadzać cię w coś, muszę przyznać, mniej wygodnego. – Przejechał palcem po klatce piersiowej Ton'ego, ciesząc się delikatnym, cienkim materiałem podkoszulka.

– Więc jestem teraz konsultantem do spraw intryg?

– Jeżeli sądzisz, że dasz sobie radę na tym stanowisku.

Uśmiech Tony'ego stał się chytry, dopasowując wyzwanie do wyzwania.

– Sprawdź mnie.


	7. Redemption is for Suckers

Moi kochani, oto przed wami druga część serii. I króciutkie jej streszczenie:

_Mały przerywnik umiejscowiony pomiędzy „Of Liars' Gifts, and Gifted Liars" i „Calculating Chaos". Oto przed wami oficjalna reakcja S.H.I.E.L.D–u na zmianę statusu śmiertelności Tony'ego i Lokiego w tym udział._

Ale zanim pozwolimy wam rozpocząć lekturę, kilka standardowych spraw:

Po pierwsze, przepraszamy razem z Hokejem, że publikujemy tak późno, ale ona miała finał olimpiady, a ja na gwałtu rety poprawiam wszystkie oceny i trochę zeszło xD

Po drugie, dziękujemy za wszystkie wasze komentarze i wsparcie! Kochamy was!

Po trzecie, sprawa dotycząca samego rozdziału. Naszego drogiego psotnika dopadł w końcu obowiązek używania nazwiska, które (jak zresztą sami zaraz zobaczycie), wybrał sobie Lie-Smith, i które zostanie w oryginale. Dlaczego?  
a) Jak do tej pory wszystkie nazwy własne pozostawały w oryginale, więc nie róbmy wyjątków.  
b) Dosłowne tłumaczenie brzmi: „Kowal Kłamstw", najpewniej zostałoby skrócone do „Kłamca", ale myślę, że tekst straciłby, gdyby Fury zwracał się do Lokiego „Panie Kłamco".  
c) Cytuję Legolasa: Swoją drogą, Smith to jest takie nasze Kowalski, nie? Kłamca-Kowalski. JESTEM LOKI KŁAMCA-KOWALSKI, NA KOLANA!  
d) Więc nie, zostańmy przy Lie-Smith i nie dawajmy więcej Kupidynowi cukru…

A teraz zapraszamy do czytania!

Raport złożony po zbyt bliskim spotkaniu Iron Mana ze spadającymi szczątkami walącego się budynku był tym, o którym (ku znaczącemu rozgoryczeniu dyrektora Fury'ego) pracownicy S.H.I.E.L.D–u szeptać będą latami. Coś o super złoczyńcach i zakazanych sprawkach dawało początek serii plotek jak nic innego.

Zaczęło się od raportu Natashy.

– Wygląda na to, że Loki zrobił coś Starkowi.

– Miałem wrażenie, że jego obrażenia były nieznaczne.

– Owszem, ale nie powinny takie być dyrektorze. Chwileczkę… Tutaj.

Na najbliższym z dotykowych ekranów wyskoczyło powiadomienie. Fury stuknął w nie, odkrywając zdjęcia krateru, dźwigaru i kawałków poplamionej krwią zbroi Tony'ego Starka.

– I to dlatego Loki pojawił się znikąd?

– Najwyraźniej Thor się z nim skontaktował. Bóg kłamstwa i chaosu ma komórkę. – Wydawała się rozbawiona. – Według Starka, Loki go nie uleczył… Nie bezpośrednio.

Starszy szpieg milczał przez dłuższą chwilę.

– Jeszcze jakieś niespodzianki, o których powinienem wiedzieć?

– Loki zgodził się na przesłuchanie – powiedziała Natasha weselej niż powinna, biorąc pod uwagę wiadomość – było coś jeszcze.

– Romanow – ostrzegł.

– Są już w drodze do odrzutowca. Do zobaczenia wkrótce, skarbie. – Rozłączyła się.

Czasami ta mała, rosyjska skrytobójczyni naprawdę działała mu na nerwy.

Tony udał się do medyków na tyle szybko, i najwidoczniej czuł się też na tyle dobrze, żeby odeprzeć wszelkie próby pobrania przez personel próbki jego krwi. Poza tym szczerzył się jakby były Święta, co Fury zawsze uznawał za zły znak. Zdecydował się przeprowadzić to przesłuchanie z dala od spartańskich pokoi, w których na ogół się tym zajmowali. Stark raczej nie dałby się tam zamknąć, a rozkojarzony może nie zauważyłby, jak ktoś pobiera próbkę.

– Panie Stark. Jakby nie patrzeć, wygląda pan dobrze.

Przepełniony radością i euforią śmiech wydobył się z, obecnie obandażowanej, piersi szalonego wynalazcy. Kości klatki piersiowej wciąż potrzebowały wsparcia, żeby nie przebić przypadkiem jednego z płuc.

– Ta, w kółko to słyszę.

– Widziałem skąd cię wyciągnęli, Stark, i nie jesteś pierwszą osobą z nadzwyczajnym talentem do wylizywania się ze śmiertelnych ran, jaką poznałem. Poza, tym już wcześniej widziałem cię ciężko rannego i zdecydowanie _nie_ przypominam sobie, żebyś tak szybko dochodził do siebie – rzucił Fury wyzywająco.

– To… Coś nowego, ta. – Błysnął uśmiechem. – Powiedz im, żeby przestali próbować mnie dźgnąć tym czymś. Już dałem próbkę Bruce'owi i bada ją w laboratorium w wieżowcu. Odpieprzyć się!

– Więc wiesz, co wywołało zmianę?

– Ano wiem. To dar. – Znowu się wyszczerzył, jak kot, któremu właśnie podano śmietankę, kanarka i przywrócono boski status w Egipcie, bez tego całego mumifikowania żywcem. – Przypuszczam, że powinienem wspomnieć, że powinno zostać to w tajemnicy ze względu na, ah, międzyplanetarne stosunki dyplomatyczne.

Fury uniósł brwi, chociaż reszta jego twarzy pozostała nieruchoma.

– A na poważnie?

– Możliwe, że został skradziony komuś z Asgardu… Nie, żebym na początku wiedział. – Zastanowił się nad tym chwilę. – Cóż… Wiedziałem, że został zdobyty nieco niedozwolonymi środkami, ale myślałem, że to tylko psoty i przegrany zakład. Dziś odkryłem, że mogło dojść do trochę poważniejszego złamania prawa.

– Asgardu – powtórzył Fury.

Tony ponownie się roześmiał, tym razem w niedowierzeniu i oczywistym było, że brak oddechu zawdzięcza nie tylko potrzaskanym żebrom. Wciąż szczerzył się jak wariat.

– Ta. Wiem. To trochę zwariowane. Chyba powinienem być bardziej podejrzliwy, kiedy chodzi o kosmiczne potrawy.

– Kiedy skonsumowałeś rzeczoną potrawę? – zapytał Fury, już planując jak doprosić się o leki uspokajające, jeżeli okażą się potrzebne, i prawdopodobnie płukanie żołądka.

– Ponad miesiąc temu – odparł wesoło Tony, najwyraźniej domyślając się, o czym myślał dyrektor. – Wszystko, co zostało, to skutki.

– Dzięki którym przetrwałeś zostanie nieomal przebity na wylot i zmiażdżonym pod szczątkami zawalonego budynku?

– Ta. – Wynalazca założył ręce na piersi. – Dobrze to brzmi, „Nieśmiertelny Tony Stark". Co sądzisz?

Mięsień w pobliżu prawego oka Nicka Fury'ego drgnął, a stary szpieg już czuł nadchodzącą migrenę.

– Nie przypominam sobie tego konkretnego paragrafu w kontrakcie, który zawarliście z Lokim, panie Stark.

– Nie wspomina o tym. – Wyraz twarzy Tony'ego stał się nieco bardziej czujny, ale zaraz znowu zatańczył na nim uśmieszek, każde słowo podkreślone koniuszkami zębów. – Jak już mówiłem, Nick. To był dar.

– Nielegalny dar, najprawdopodobniej skradziony, który, jak twierdzisz, może być przyczyną incydentu dyplomatycznego – przypomniał Fury.

– Po prostu nie puść pary z ust przy Thorze, to tyle. Loki raczej nie będzie rozgłaszał tego na prawo i lewo, zwłaszcza, kiedy wciąż jest na warunku. I hej! Wszyscy możecie mieć mnie pod ręką do wymyślania wam świecących zabaweczek i nowych materiałów, które będą rozciągać się tak bardzo, że ciągłe gubienie spodni już nie będzie problemem Bruce'a!

– Właściwie dlaczego niedawny wróg Avengersów i ogólnie Ziemi, miałby obdarzyć cię pewnego rodzaju nieśmiertelnością, panie Stark?

Tony powoli uniósł kąciki ust, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony.

– Teraz mu ufam, Nick. Nie mówię, że _ty _powinieneś, ale nie jest w niebezpieczeństwie… Nie bardziej, niż bym chciał.

– Sugerujesz, że reszta z nas jest? – spytał Fury ze swoją charakterystyczną subtelnością.

– Nie. Zdecydował, że S.H.I.E.L.D jest interesujący, tak myślę – zastanawiał się głośno wynalazca. – Na tyle interesujący, żeby mieć go pod ręką, a nie zniszczony… Ale to nie znaczy, że nie zdarzy mu się was czasem rozruszać. Jakby wsadził kij w mrowisko. – Wzruszył ramionami, uważając na wszystkie obrażenia. – Po prostu nie łam sobie nad tym za bardzo głowy. To tylko rozbawi faceta.

– Zachowujesz się, jakbyś całkiem dobrze go znał.

– Może znam.

– Jest uzdolnionym kłamcą, panie Stark.

– Tak samo jak ja, Nick. – Tony zmrużył oczy i zaoferował pełen samozadowolenia uśmieszek. – I właśnie dlatego rozmowy z tobą _zawsze _są interesujące. – Wykręcił się kolejnej pielęgniarce ze strzykawką, stanął na nogi, żeby uniknąć drugiej i naciągnął koszulkę.

– Naprawdę tego nie rozpracowałeś, co nie? – Brzmiał na rozbawionego.

Fury westchnął.

– Najwyraźniej jeszcze nie.

– W takim razie powinieneś przesłuchać Lokiego zanim zmieni zdanie.

Kręcąc głową, Fury obrócił się na pięcie i skierował w stronę pokoi przesłuchań, zdecydowanie ignorując sposób, w jaki Tony Stark deptał mu po piętach.

– Zdradzisz, jakie jest obecnie używane przez ciebie nazwisko, Loki? – spytała Natasha, odgrywając swoją rolę w przygotowaniu przesłuchania Asgardczyka.

Bóg uśmiechnął się do niej bez złośliwości. Od czasów spotkania na Hellicarrierze lubił kobietę na swój własny, dziwny sposób.

– Uważam, że Lie-Smith pozwala na uniknięcie jakichkolwiek potencjalnych prowokacji związanych z rodzinnymi sprawami.

– Odnotowane. – Natasha dodała to do dokumentów i podniosła na niego wzrok, tym razem bardziej przenikliwy. – Wyglądasz na zadowolonego z siebie.

– Mam dobry humor.

– Kiedy ostatnim razem wyglądałeś na tak ukontentowanego, nasza konwersacja szybko stała się nieprzyjemna, panie Lie-Smith.

– Nie będę zobowiązywał cię do _formalności, _agentko Romanow. Możesz nazywać mnie jak tylko chcesz – zapewnił Loki.

– Tym sposobem nie zdobędziesz u mnie żadnych punktów.

– Jestem tego świadom. Wybacz mi, iż nie dzielę twojej pogardy. Muszę przyznać, że poza Tonym jesteś moim ulubionym kłamcą w Midgardzie. Jesteś bardzo, bardzo dobra, lepsza niż ktokolwiek w Asgardzie, poza mną i moimi przyrodnimi krewniakami.

Przechyliła nieznacznie głowę i kątem oka zauważyła małe, czerwone światełko migające nad lustrem weneckim. Ciche przypomnienie, że od teraz są obserwowani i słuchani przez oczy i uszy z drugiej strony szkła.

– Mimo wszystko, ciebie nie udało mi się oszukać.

– Nie, ale szczerze mnie _zaskoczyłaś._ Byłem głęboko wstrząśnięty twoim przedstawieniem.

– Jednak tobie udało się oszukać mnie – przypomniała ze zmrużonymi oczami. – Wysłać mnie, żeby sprowokować doktora Bannera akurat w takiej chwili, w której podgrzeję kłótnię.

– Owszem, ale bardziej przeszkadza ci fakt, że moja kłamstwa dotknęły cię bardziej, niż twoje mnie. Choć ukryłaś to bardzo dobrze – komplementował bóg kłamstw.

– Były kłamstwami? Po prostu kolejną pokręconą gierką?

– Zawsze sprawia mi przyjemność sprawdzanie jak mocno mogę _nacisnąć _– powiedział Loki wzruszając ramionami. – W twoim przypadku była to syzyfowa prca. Nawet, kiedy nadepnąłem na odcisk, i wiedziałem o tym, twoje odpowiedzi odpowiedzi były udawane, w dodatku mistrzowsko. Przyznaję, że frustrującym było sięganie po kolejne asy tylko dla jednego śmiertelnika. Pozostawłaś cicha i spokojna, niewzruszona wszystkimi przytykami aż do końca kłótni. Przypuszczam, że tak naprawdę nie dotknęły cię, dopóki nie zostałaś sama z myślami na zbyt długo.

Wargi Natashy drgnęły, uchwycone pomiędzy dezaprobatą i uśmieszkiem, po czym wróciły na swoje miejsce w niewzruszonym wyrazie twarzy.

– Zauważylam, że teraz nie naciskasz zbyt mocno. To bardziej przekomarzania, niż prawdziwe sypanie soli na rany.

– Czemu akurat teraz miałbym naciskać? O wiele bardziej interesującym jest bycie uprzejmym, podczas gdy nikt nie ma pojęcia jak zachować się, kiedy _przestaję _naciskać i szarpać za każdą szczelinę, czy pęknięcie w ich psychologicznej zbroi. – Uniósł znacząco brew. – Oczywiście, nie jesteś wyjątkiem. Wygląda na to, że zawsze tak jest.

– A kiedy już ci się to znudzi?

Loki wzruszył ramionami.

– Na jakiś czas udam się w inne miejsce. Mam obecnie kilka na oku, jak pewnie zauważyłaś, i parę niedkończonych spraw.

– Co z Tonym? – Spytała ciszej. – Co się stanie, kiedy się nim znudzisz, Lie-Smith?

Na te słowa, wyraz twarzy boga znowu stał się maską bez wyrazu.

– Myślę, że już zdałaś sobie sprawę z tego, iż nie wierzę, żeby Tony Stark kiedykolwiek mi się znudził.

– Mimo wszystko będziesz żył przez spory kawałek czasu. Ludzie się zmieniają. Ty też, z tego, co nam mówił Thor – odparowała Natasha.

Loki nachmurzył się, pęknięcia w masce.

– Jestem tego świadom – było wszystkim, co powiedział niskim i niebezpiecznym tonem.

– Świadom czego, dokładnie? – dopytywała dalej.

Bóg kłamstw odpowiedział niewielkim, złamanym uśmiechem.

– Nie jestem tym, czym byłem. Jestem szalony, bezwzględny, okazjonalnie impulsywny, a czasami zwyczajnie nie wiem, kiedy _przestać._ – Położył ręce na blacie i pochylił się do przodu. – Jestem potworem, agentko Romanow, jak pewnie zauważyłaś. Mimo to nie jestem umarły, mentalnie, czy emocjonalnie, ani tak zagubiony jak wtedy, gdy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy. Wprowadziłem do życia kilka planów, trzymających otchłań w ryzach.

– A Tony Stark jest jednym z nich?

– Nie. Często sprawia, że zapominam o nich wszystkich – powiedział Loki zaskakująco miękkim głosem. – Czasami nawet sprawia, że nie pamiętam o istnieniu otchłani. To jest dla mnie o wiele cenniejsze.

Natasha wwiercała w niego wzrok, siedząc nieruchomo przez kilka długich sekund.

– Możliwe, że kłamiesz.

– Możliwe – przyznał.

– Możliwe, że nami manipulujesz.

– Oh, dobrze, nigdy o tym nie zapominaj.

– To powiedziawszy, nie jestem do końca pewna jak miałoby to wyjaśnić fakt, że dałeś mu siłę i zdolność regeneracji dorównujące waszym – wyłożyła Natasha.

– Wierzę, że po tym sygnale dołączy do nas Fury, czyż nie? – spytał Loki, a drzwi zaczęły się otwierać, zanim skończył zdanie. W odpowiedzi wyszczerzył się radośnie, ale uśmiech nie sięgnął jego oczu.

– Na to wygląda – przyznała Natasha.

Fury zmierzył uważnie wzrokiem boga chaosu, po czym podszedł do stołu.

– Agentko Romanow, jesteś odprawiona.

– Zanim odejdziesz, agentko Romanow. Rozważałem podarowanie agentowi Bartonowi jakiegoś prezentu, na znak pokoju. Jakieś sugestie? – Loki zadał pytanie z wyrazem twarzy, który u każdej innej osoby wyglądałby jak niewinna ciekawość.

Natasha roześmiała się gorzko, zanim zdołała się powstrzymać.

– Wydaje mi się, że jedyna rzecz, jakiej od pana chce, to okazja do sprzedania panu strzały w oko, panie Lie-Smith.

– Szkoda. Mam tak wrażliwe oczy, chyba nic z tego – westchnął bóg kłamstw.

Kręcąc głową, Natasha wyszła z pokoju, gryząc wargę, żeby powstrzymać się od kolejnego wybuchu śmiechu. Jak tylko znalazła się za rogiem, zauważyła Tony'ego, wciąż stojącego przy lustrze weneckim z rękami założonymi na piersi i nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy. Podeszła do niego i rzuciła mu krótkie spojrzenie, ale zaraz przeniosła je z powrotem na Lokiego.

– Więc – wymamrotał. – Jakieś przemyślenia?

– Wydaje mi się, że cię lubi – odparła Natasha śmiertelnie poważnie.

Tony zachichotał i zamilkł, gdy tylko Fury w końcu zajął miejsce naprzeciw Asgardczyka i otworzył jedną z dwóch przyniesionych przez siebie teczek. Odpiął stosik zdjęć i rozłożył je na blacie między nimi – widok na krater, z którego wyciągnięto Starka.

Loki poświęcił im krótką chwilę z idealną maską na twarzy i spojrzał spokojnie w oko Fury'ego.

– Masz pytania, jak sądzę?

– Kilka, ale nawet nie wiem, od czego zacząć, panie Lie-Smith.

– Radziłbym od początku. Kiedy widzieliśmy się ostatnim razem też miałeś listę pytań bez odpowiedzi. Rozpracowałeś jakiekolwiek?

– Parę. – Agent S.H.I.E.L.D–u dwa razy zastukał palcem w skraj stołu. – Nie wyglądasz, jakbyś przyszedł po wybaczenie.

Loki prychnął.

– Żyłem zbyt długo, żeby o nie prosić. Nie powiem, iż jest niemożliwe do zdobycia, ale przyznam, że tylko ludzie niezaślepieni wizją większego dobra mogą w pełni docenić coś tak rzadkiego. Masz rację, nie szukam wybaczenia.

– Jak mówiłeś, ostatnimi czasy zminimalizowało się twoje szaleństwo. Miałeś nadzieję, że będziesz wyglądał jakbyś wyzdrowiał, albo się zreformował?

Bóg zastanowił się przez chwilę.

– Nazwanie mnie zreformowanym byłoby błędem. Na twoim miejscu bym mi nie ufał. Nie jestem jednym z twoich bohaterów i nigdy nim nie będę.

– Przygruchałeś sobie jednego z naszych bohaterów.

Za szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy Lokiego podążył radosny śmiech.

– Nie byłbym taki pewien, czy jest _twój._

– Powiedziałbyś w takim razie, że twój?

Asgardczyk przekrzywił głowę, najwidoczniej rozważając przez moment wypowiedziane słowa.

– Tylko do tego stopnia, do którego ja uważany jestem za należącego do niego. Obydwoje jesteśmy bardzo opanowanymi ludźmi. Raczej nie kradnę złotych jabłek od bogini młodości dla kogokolwiek innego.

Fury wyglądał na szczerze zaskoczonego.

– Mam wrażenie, że nie jest to gest, który Asgard mógłby poprzeć.

– Jestem z Asgardu i nie mam ograniczonego dostępu do nich. – odparował Loki.

– Nawet będąc na warunku?

Bóg chaosu uśmiechnął się w sposób, który Fury znał już za dobrze – odrobina protekcjonalności, sporo złośliwości i ślad szaleństwa, które byłoby w stanie postawić większość ptasich móżdżków w stan alarmu.

– Naprawdę masz zamiar mi tym grozić?

Po drugiej stronie lustra, Tony zaklął.

– Rozważyłem to – przyznał Fury beznamiętnie, uważnie obserwując Lokiego.

– Nie przyniosłoby ci to niczego dobrego – powiedział prosto z mostu bóg, zmieniając ton głosu na lekki i przenosząc całą uwagę na swoje paznokcie. – Mamy kilka wspólnych cech, ty i ja, dyrektorze Fury.

– Doprawdy? – spytał szpieg, niespecjalnie brzmiąc jak człowiek będący pod wrażeniem.

– Wypełniamy bardzo nieprzyjemne, ale konieczne zadania, kiedy tego od nas wymagają. Dla ciebie jest to kariera i pasja. Poza tym, czujesz się w obowiązku uchronić swój świat przed niebezpieczeństwami. Z kolei ja, z moim zasobem informacji i środków, do których nikt inny nie ma dostępu jestem cennym pomocnikiem. Asgard potrzebuje moich zdolności bardziej niż wymówki do zamknięcia mnie i przeprowadzenia egzekucji. Żadnego z nas, nawet jeśli jesteśmy nielubiani i potępiani przez tych wyższych rangą, nie da się pozbyć raz na zawsze. Wszystkie wspaniałe cywilizacje potrzebują kilku potworów, których mogą użyć do wykonywania paskudnych, koniecznych zadań.

– A myślałem, że nasza cywilizacja była dla ciebie tylko mrowiskiem.

Loki wyszczerzył się szeroko, bezwstydnie, czyli po prostu jak on.

– Naprawdę nie powinieneś pozwolić mi wejść ci pod skórę, wiesz? Jestem jednym z najlepszych kłamców w galaktyce i jeżeli stoimy po przeciwnych stronach usłyszysz ode mnie dokładnie to, w co chcę, żebyś uwierzył. – Pochylił się nieco do przodu. – Jeżeli chcę, żebyś uwierzył w to, że jestem łaknącym mocy, niedoszłym despotą, to uwierzysz. Jeżeli chcę, żebyś uwierzył w to, że pożądam władzy nad Ziemią, to uwierzysz. Jeżeli chcę, żebyś uwierzył w to, że jakimś cudem straciłem zdolność do rozpływania się w powietrzu akurat wtedy, kiedy mam zostać schwytany przez twoich bohaterów, to uwierzysz, że pokonałeś mnie i wygrałeś wojnę.

Oblicze Fury'ego było jak wykute z kamienia.

– Więc czemu teraz miałbym uwierzyć w jakiekolwiek twoje słowo, panie Lie-Smith?

– Ponieważ moje słowa kłamią, ale czyny są szczere. Nie byłbym w stanie sfingować każdej zrobionej przeze mnie rzeczy, zwłaszcza ostatnimi czasy. Wszystko, co werbalne, jest zaciemnieniem, ale jakie pojęcie masz o moich _czynach? _– Zapytał Loki. –Obserwowałeś mnie ostatnio. Wiem o tym.

– Kiedy nam pozwalałeś. Pamiętam twoje raczej zaciemniające i niewerbalne poczynania. – Fury oparł łokcie na stole i przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się Asgardczykowi. – Tylko z kilkoma wyjątkami. Bardziej interesuje mnie, czego _nie _zrobiłeś.

Loki klasnął dłońmi, wyglądając na niemożliwie zadowolonego.

– Wreszcie zaczynasz rozumieć. Po prostu pomyśl jak schorowany psychicznie magik w wieku kilku tysięcy lat, o zdolnościach zmieniania kształtu, tworzenia iluzji i wygadywania się ze wszystkiego; wtedy dziw się nad liczbą rzeczy, które mógłbym zrobić, a których nie zrobiłem! – Rozłożył ręce skierowane dłońmi do góry, jak szale wyważonej wagi. – I czego się nauczyłeś?

– Twoja powściągliwość jest wielce doceniana – odparł Fury głosem przesyconym sarkazmem.

– Interesującym w mrowiskach jest to, jak skomplikowane i zawiłe są w rzeczywistości, jeżeli patrzysz na nie w odpowiednij skali – powiedział Loki znikąd. – Zaledwie jedno jest tak interesujące, że zniszczenie wszystkich za jednym zamachem przy pomocy jednej dawki trucizny, albo buta, byłoby stratą.

Fury spojrzał szybko na lustro weneckie, za którym stał Tony Stark, obserwując, i wrócił do Asgardczyka.

– Chcesz, żebym uwierzył, że zdecydowałeś, że Ziemia jest bardziej interesująca taka, jaka jest, niż jaka by była gdybyś zmiótł wszystko, co zbudowaliśmy i zastąpił czymś swoim? – zasugerował z niewielką tylko nutą drwiny.

Loki wzruszył ramionami.

– Poza tym, mam ważniejsze sprawy wymagające mojej uwagi i zabierające sporą część mojego czasu.

– Mówiłeś coś o śmiertelnym zagrożeniu skierowanym nie tylko na Ziemię, ale też Asgard, zanim odprawili cię w kajdanach.

Loki wyciągnął znikąd kartę i przesunął ją po blacie w stronę Fury'ego, który z ciekawością wziął ją do ręki.

– Thanos?

– Ze… Skomplikowanych powodów związanych z moją i jego magią, wymawianie przeze mnie jego imienia jest złym pomysłem. W skrócie, zaprasza go do spojrzenia w moim kierunku i niszczy zasłaniające mnie przed nim kurtyny – powiedział Loki beznamiętnie. – Z całego serca radzę modlić się do jakiegokolwiek boga, którego uznajesz o to, żebyś nigdy go nie spotkał – dodał ciszej. – Chciałbym, żeby ominęło to _mnie._

– Naprawdę oczekujesz, żebyśmy uwierzyli, że przyjdzie do nas, a nie od razu do ciebie? Tesseractu już tu nie ma. Wrócił do Asgardu. Co takiego mogłoby go w nas zainteresować?

– Bohaterowie – odparł spokojnie bóg. – Wspomniał raz, że niewiele zgonów przynosi mu tak słodki uśmiech, jak te bohaterów. – Od jego oczu bił teraz chłód i wkradało się do nich coś nawiedzonego. – Chwalę twoją zdolność do zebrania grupy tak dziwnych i potężnych stworzeń z tak spektakularnym skutkiem, Nicholasie Fury. Mam tylko nadzieję, że ty i twoi ludzie będziecie gotowi uczynić więcej, gdy nadejdzie czas, jeżeli mnie nie uda znaleźć się środków potrzebnych do uniknięcia jego przybycia.

– I czemu mamy sądzić, że stanąłbyś po naszej stronie? – spytał Fury.

– Ponieważ mam dla was jedną radę. Jeżeli zdawać się będzie, że stoję po jego stronie, zarówno w czynach jak i słowach, przekażecie Thorowi i reszcie Asgardu, że mają mnie natychmiast zabić – odparł Loki śmiertelnie poważnie. – Ufam sobie tylko trochę bardziej niż ty. Nie jestem ani bohaterem, ani żołdakiem. Jestem bogiem, magiem i sztuczkarzem. Będzie lepiej dla ciebie, jeżeli nie odwrócisz się do mnie plecami w ogniu walki.

– Nie pozwolisz, żeby oni cię zabili?

– Jeżeli do tego czasu zostanie w tym ciele cokolwiek ze mnie, tak. Będę próbował.

Cicha bitwa spojrzeń trwała nieomal całą minutę.

– Nie byłeś pod jego panowaniem, kiedy zaatakowałeś naszą małą planetę.

– Nie. Całe przedstawienie było tylko moją sprawką i zagrałem w nim z własnej woli – potwierdził Loki. – Wierzę, że wspominałem o tym, kiedy byłem zamknięty w twojej celi. Nie znaczy to jednak, że nie może kontrolować mnie bardziej niż bym tego pragnął.

– Byłeś bardzo szczery z panem Starkiem już wtedy, z tego, co pamiętam.

– Jest bardziej interesujący, niż ty. – Bóg wzruszył ramionami. – I o wiele bardziej atrakcyjny. Bez urazy.

– Są gusta i guściki – odparł Fury nietknięty.

Loki usiadł z powrotem na krześle i przeciągnął się leniwie.

– Jeżeli już skończyliśmy, to przeczuwam, że mam jeszcze parę rzeczy do powiedzenia. Mam wrażenie, że mój zmartwiony kochanek tam czeka. – Wskazał na lustro weneckie nawet na nie nie patrząc, celując palcem prosto w serce Tony'ego.

Fury uniósł brew zgarniając zdjęcia i kartę z imieniem „Thanos" z powrotem do teczki.

– Zalecam przeprowadzenie tej rozmowy już po opuszczeniu mojej bazy. Jestem pewien, że padną słowa, których nasze mikrofony nie chcą wyłapać.

Loki uśmiechnął się zawadiacko i wstał, żeby zaraz za Furym opuścić pokój.

Natasha rzuciła Tony'emu ostrożne spojrzenie i zauważyła, że za z pozoru obojętną miną tłoczą się burzowe chmury.

Wynalazca wziął głęboki wdech i odwrócił się, żeby zmierzyć się z parą, która właśnie wyszła zza rogu. Loki od razu spojrzał mu w oczy, uśmiechając się w nieco zmęczony sposób. Fury z kolei patrzył na niego, jakby chciał przeprowadzić na nim sekcję przy pomocy samego wzroku, co zostało przez Starka zignorowane. Założył ręce na piersi i rzucił Asgardczykowi spojrzenie, którego na pewno nauczył się od Pepper. Sądząc po ogromnym rozczarowaniu, jakie przemknęło przez twarz boga, wywarło planowany efekt – bardzo mocno zasugerowało, _masz cholerną rację i jeszcze parę słów do powiedzenia._

– Skończyłeś z nami, Nicky? – spytał luźno Tony, spoglądając na dyrektora z gorzkim półuśmiechem.

– Czujcie się wolni.

– I dziękuję, za szczerą spowiedź – dodała Natasha z cieniem drwiny w głosie.

Loki prychnął i rzucił jej rozbawione spojrzenie, zanim pozwolił Tony'emu wyprowadzić się z dolnych pięter bazy S.H.I.E.L.D–u.

– Zanim zaczniemy, przepraszam – powiedział cicho.

– Za?

– Za nie wyjaśnienie do końca wszystkich powodów, dla których ten potwór mnie przeraża – odparł Loki.

Wynalazca wziął głęboki wdech i powoli wypuścił powietrze, pocierając kciukiem skórę na kręgosłupie boga, rozważając jego słowa.

– Nie do końca podoba mi się pomysł Thora, albo któregokolwiek z nich pozbywającego się ciebie jak wściekłego psa.

– Tony…

– Biorąc pod uwagę, że jesteś mój, nie mogę nic poradzić na to, że czuję się, jakby to było moje zadanie, jeżeli w ogóle do tego dojdzie.

Loki drgnął, kiedy poczuł w piersi bolesny spazm.

– Co… Co ty właśnie…

– Czy to naprawdę miejsce na… – Tony przerwał, kiedy Loki mocno złapał go za ramię, a świat zaczął się obracać. Kiedy się zatrzymał, stali w salonie w jego domu w Malibu, a bóg gapił się na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

– Cóż, to przynajmniej rozwiązuje problem.

– Tony. Możesz proszę powtórzyć to, co powiedziałeś chwilę temu? Chyba źle cię usłyszałem – nalegał bóg chaosu.

– Twój słuch zjest zwykle całkiem dobry.

– Proszę – odwarknął Loki.

Stark podszedł bliżej, dopóki nie dzielił ich tylko cal i położył dłoń na szyi Asgardczyka.

– Jesteś mój, Loki. Mam u ciebie dług, którego chyba nigdy nie spłacę…

– Ale nie… – palce na ustach boga chaosu zapobiegły wypływowi dalszych słów.

– Dałeś mi życie. Nie możesz winić mnie za bycie na tyle walniętym, że nie chcę zostawiać twojej śmierci w rękach kogoś innego, kiedy jesteś na tyle zdesperowany, że o nią _prosisz._

Kłamca przełknął ciężko ślinę, wyglądając na szczerze oszołomionego.

– Jak, na wszystkie królestwa, wciąż udaje ci się to robić? – Jego oddech owiał dłoń Tony'ego.

– Robić co? – spytał miliarder, cofając palce i kładąc wolną dłoń na biodrze Lokiego.

– Zaskakiwać mnie. Wprawiać w zdumienie. Doprowadzać moje serce do bólu ilością skierowanego ku tobie uwielbienia – odparł bóg szeptem, kompletnie zagubiony.

– Jak inaczej miałbym cię przy sobie zatrzymać? – wyszczerzył się Tony, czując jak otacza go i przyciąga do siebie ramię Asgardczyka. Wplótł palce w ciemne włosy wyższego mężczyzny.

– Nigdy nie przestawaj – wymamrotał Loki, zaciskając mocno oczy. – Nigdy nie przestawaj mnie pytać, wyzywać, przerażać i upokarzać. Jesteś niesamowicie dobry we wszystkich tych rzeczach.

– Zrobię co w mojej mocy, ale ciebie obowiązuje to samo – obiecał szalony człowiek.

– Zgoda – odpowiedział szalony bóg i pocałował go desperacko.

Teczka S.H.I.E.L.D–u dotycząca boga chaosu oznajmiała, że został zresocjalizowany, co w opinii Tony'ego było stekiem bzdur. Loki nie został zresocjalizowany. Po prostu posunął się naprzód i dopracował swój wizerunek. W końcu jaki byłby z niego Kłamca, gdyby nie potrafił przekonać ludzi do tego, żeby mu zaufali? Nie wypracował u siebie do końca wyrzutów sumienia, jeśli chodzi o parę z jego poprzednich poczynań, a inni, co było oczywiste dla Tony'ego, nie czuli się komfortowo siedząc z nim w ciszy.

Wciąż był w nim pewien rodzaj zła, a raczej bezwzględna, bezduszna strona, która czyniła go zdolnym do popełniania złych czynów (co Tony rozumiał lepiej niż reszta) i wciąż nosił w sobie sporą ilość szaleństwa. Jedyną prawdziwą różnicą, którą można było pomylić z resocjalizacją, było to, że zdecydował, że jego przyszłość będzie o wiele ciekawsza z Ziemią, niż bez niej.

Być może Loki miał nigdy nie wyzdrowieć po tym wszystkim, co zobaczył w czasie swojego upadku, czy zdradach, które go dotknęły, ale byłby o wiele mniej interesujący i mniej cwany bez tych poszarpanych krawędzi. Tony chichotał za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś sugerował, że brat Thora może być „tym dobrym", ale z drugiej strony Tony śmiał się, kiedy ludzie w ten sam sposób opisywali jego. Iron Man wciąż czasem prychał szyderczo, gdy ludzie nazywali go bohaterem, przynajmniej, dopóki nie stał twarzą w twarz z prasą.

Poszarapne krawędzie były czymś, co towarzyszyło też wynalazcy. Po prostu zdarzyło im się dopasować do tych Lokigo, jak dwa kawałki układanki, jeżeli każdemu fragmentowi zdarzyć się mogło składać z czegoś tak skomplikowanego, jak trójwymiarowy fraktal.

– Uważają, że przeszedłeś resocjalizację – powiedział, kiedy Loki wkroczył do pracowni. Wyszczerzył się, kiedy w odpowiedzi uzyskał zszokowany, szczery wybuch śmiechu.

Dla bardzo odważnych, kolejny cytat mojej kochanej Bety. Dotyczący pewnego szczególngo opisu uśmiechu Lokiego:

Odrobina protekcjonalności, szczypta złośliwości i mnóstwo szaleństwa! Ale na koniec profesor przypadkowo dodał jeszcze jeden składnik…. Związek X! I TAK POWSTAŁ CHOCA… LOKI!


	8. Calculating Chaos: 1

_Prezentujemy wam malutki sequel do "Of Liars' Gifts and Gifted Liars", __zainspirowany komentarzem Daitoshi: "Hej tato, ta, kradłem Złote Jabłka, stworzyłem nowego boga. Trochę zabawy.", który przy okazji jest dobrym podsumowaniem. Naprawdę._

A od tłumaczki i jej wiernej bety słów kilka: PRZEPRASZAMY, ŻE TAK DŁUGO, dziękujemy za wszystkie komentarze i za to, że z nami jesteśmy.

Tak, tym razem mało gadamy xD Miłego czytania!

Powrót Thora do Asgardu został, jak zwykle, zauważony i szybko stał się popularnym tematem plotek. Ucztę zaczęto przygotowywać, gdy tylko potwierdzone zostało, iż młody bóg powraca z ostatnim rzadkim materiałem potrzebnym do odbudowy tęczowego mostu. Okazjonalnie wspominano też o niegodnym zaufania indywiduum, które ułatwiło zebranie takich ilości materii i bogactw naturalnych. Nie działo się to jednak na tyle często, żeby ludzie mogli zastanawiać się, gdzie podziewa się bóg kłamstwa i chaosu oraz dlaczego nie przybył wraz z bratem.

Jednakże Loki pojawił się wraz z początkiem fety, wyglądając na zadowolonego z siebie do tego stopnia, że byłe ofiary jego sztuczek (do których zaliczała się spora liczba osób), instynktownie czuły niepokój na sam jego widok. Na początku zauważono tylko tyle. Dopiero potem stało się jasne, że kłamca nie przebywał ani ze swoim bratem, ani w samotności, ale najwyraźniej spędzał czas w obecności innego mężczyzny. Jego towarzysz był raczej niewysoki i ubrany był w skóry barwy najciemniejszej czerwieni, z domieszkami metalicznego złota. Na jednym z przedramion miał czerwoną rękawicę, która na oko wydawała się być zbudowana wyłącznie z metalu, a pod materiałem tuniki, w miejscu serca, sporadycznie migał blask. Miał ciemne włosy, sprawiał wrażenie bystrego, a jego uśmiech dorównywał niemal temu boga chaosu, choć krył w sobie więcej charyzmy i pewności siebie. Loki stał blisko niego, chociaż trzymał się nieco z tyłu, przyglądając się ucztującym zza ramienia niższego mężczyzny. Rozmawiali ze sobą po cichu, śmiejąc się często i z zaskakująco śladową ilością złośliwości.

– Więc jak dokładnie masz zamiar mnie przedstawić? – wymamrotał Tony, podczas gdy ludzie przyglądali mu się coraz ciekawiej. Kwestią czasu było, aż pogłoski dotrą do uszu przybranej rodziny Lokiego.

– Jesteś Anthony Stark z Midgardu – odparł po prostu bóg.

– Twój przyjaciel? Kompan? Koleżka do pieprzenia?

Asgardczyk prychnął cicho.

– Planowałem nie zdradzać szczegółów dotyczących naszej relacji, ale jeżeli ci zależy, mogę przedstawić cię jako mojego kochanka.

– Albo mógłbym spytać czy za mnie wyjdziesz i zostalibyśmy narzeczonymi, jeżeli chcesz.

Loki zakrztusił się miodem, który akurat zaczął pić.

– Przepraszam? – spytał głosem nie tak spokojnym, jak jeszcze sekundę temu.

– Nie mam zamiaru gadać o tym, co cię drażni i wydaje mi się, że jasno stwierdziłeś, że przez jakiś czas będziesz trzymał się w pobliżu, nie? – Tony błysnął zawadiackim uśmiechem i obejrzał się za niesioną do stołu tacą ze złotymi jabłkami.

Bóg chaosu wciąż gapił się na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

– Raczej kiepskie?

– A skąd. Nie, po prostu… Po prostu wiele kosztuje mnie powstrzymanie się od zniewolenia cię na środku zatłoczonej komnaty balowej – wydusił z siebie Loki, kręcąc głową. – Mogę potrzebować chwili na dojście do siebie. – Mówiąc to sięgnął po pozbawioną rękawicy dłoń Tony'ego i splótł razem ich palce.

– Kocham chwile, w których jesteś wyprowadzony z równowagi – odparł Tony, szczerząc się szelmowsko i odwzajemniając uścisk.

Bóg pochylił się nad nim i wysyczał mu do ucha kilka obietnic. Kilka bardzo szczegółowych i bardzo pożądliwych obietnic.

– Nie. Fair – jęknął cicho miliarder.

Loki zaśmiał się i wyprostował, przesuwając jedną dłoń na szyję swojego kochanka w zaborczym geście, podczas gdy sam zajęty był skanowaniem pomieszczenia. Wiedział, że jego uśmiech był zbyt radosny, zbyt szczery i, bardzo prawdopodobnie, niefrasobliwy, ale jakoś nie potrafił się tym przejmować.

– Nikt nigdy nie zadał mi podobnego pytania, w dodatku w takiej chwili.

– Czy to „nie"?

– Czuję awersję do wesel, ale możemy mieć bardzo długie zaręczyny, przynajmniej dopóki nie uda ci się zmienić mojego zdania w tym temacie. Mogę ci to zaoferować – wymruczał Loki cicho, żeby słyszał go tylko Tony. – Możesz też chcieć spotkać się z moją córką, zanim w pełni wzbogacisz tę ofertę.

Stark zesztywniał.

– Uh. Naprawdę masz dzieciaki?

– Cóż, liczba pojedyncza jest właściwą. Mitologie, na które mogłeś natknąć się na ziemi namieszały w temacie ich ilości. Hel jest moim jedynym dzieckiem. Z perspektywy czasu, gdybyśmy dowiedzieli się o moim pochodzeniu wcześniej, wiele rzeczy byłoby dla niej łatwiejsze – wymamrotał, a wyraz jego twarzy stał się bardziej ponury, choć po oczach widać było, że kolejny ścisk dłoni wyrwał go z tego stanu.

– Chciałbym ją w takim razie jakoś poznać, gdy nadarzy się okazja. I mimo wszystko, moja oferta wciąż jest aktualna.

Loki nie mógł powstrzymać cichego śmiechu. Niechętnie wypuścił dłoń Tony'ego, kiedy usłyszał, jak ktoś go woła. Odwrócił się, by stawić czoła towarzystwu z przyjemnym wyrazem twarzy, ale kryjąca się za nim wesołość zgasła, kiedy rozpoznał stojącą nad nim osobę.

– Dobry wieczór, Sif – powiedział krótko.

Skinęła mu i poświęciła ciekawski rzut oka jego towarzyszowi, który wyszczerzył się do niej, nieco drapieżnie. Wracając spojrzeniem do Lokiego, odchrząknęła i powiedziała:

– Twój ojciec i matka chcą z tobą mówić i zostać przedstawieni twojemu… Towarzyszowi.

Bóg chaosu odwrócił głowę i napotkał wzrok człowieka, po czym poruszył brwiami w sugestywny sposób.

– Na imię mam Tony. Sporo o tobie słyszałem. – Wynalazca przyłożył rękę do piersi i zaoferował lekki ukłon, co przyuważył u Lokiego, kiedy ten witał się z kimś formalnie podczas wieczoru. Większość ludzi zdawała się używać wariacji uścisku ręki, chwytając przedramiona, zamiast dłoni z osobami, z którymi się znali, albo z Lokim, który nie emanował aurą zachęcającą do jakichkolwiek intymnych kontaktów.

– Ja… Chciałabym móc powiedzieć to samo – odparła Sif powoli, a wraz z rosnącą dezorientacją pojawiła się między jej brwiami pojedyncza zmarszczka.

– Gdzie kryją się moi rodzice, Sif? Z tego, co słyszałem, jeszcze oficjalnie nie przybyli – przerwał Loki.

– W holu. Najwyraźniej woleliby, żebyś wszedł z nimi, zamiast przybywać przed czasem.

Bóg chaosu skinął głową, przybierając posępną minę.

– Dziękuję. Powinniśmy szybko się z nimi spotkać. – Odwrócił się na pięcie i skierował do drzwi.

– Miło było cię poznać – rzucił Tony dziewczynie, a zaraz potem ruszył za Asgardczykiem. Kiedy dotarli do, nie tak znowuż widocznych, bocznych drzwi w skrzydle Sali balowej, powiedział co myślał:

– Przypomina mi jedną reporterkę, z którą miałem nieprzyjemność.

– Hm?

– Warta tylko jednej nocy.

Loki roześmiał się.

– Za bardzo mnie bawisz, mój drogi.

– Tylko tak jest uczciwie. Zachęcasz mnie do częstszego odgryzania się.

– Nie wiedziałem, że to możliwe. – Loki otworzył drzwi i wyjrzał na główny korytarz. Mógł usłyszeć dobiegające z niedaleka głosy i nawet przed wkroczeniem do holu Tony rozpoznał, że jeden z nich należy do Thora. Bóg chaosu wyprostował się nieco i zamyślony opuścił ręce wzdłuż ciała, rozluźniając nadgarstki, po czym strzelił palcami. Nawyk maga szykującego się do starcia.

– Zdenerwowany? – spytał Tony szeptem.

Loki skinął głową i poprowadził go w dół korytarza.

Oprócz kilku imponująco wysokich mężczyzn w błyszczących hełmach, przy czym niektóre wyglądały nawet śmieszniej, niż ten Lokiego, (Tony nie był pewien, czy może ich nazwać strażą. Ewidentnie byli na pokaz, nawet w połowie nie tak potężni jak chronione przez nich osoby), nadeszły trzy postaci ubrane o wiele bardziej okazale. Na lewo od Thora, jego ramienia trzymała się elegancka, starsza kobieta ubrana w szaty o barwie różnych odcieni pereł i matowego złota. Przed nimi stał mężczyzna, który bez wątpienia był nikim innym, tylko samym Odynem. Złota opaska na oku przypominała Tony'emu o Nicku Furym, ale wrażenie znikło zaraz po tym, gdy Odyn na ich widok zaoferował miły, jednak nieco podejrzliwy uśmiech.

– Wszechojcze – powiedział chłodno Loki tonem pełnym szacunku i ostrożności. Subtelnie machnął Tony'emu palcami, a ten złapawszy wskazówkę przykląkł tuż przed czarnowłosym Asgardczykiem, z ręką przyciśniętą do piersi.

– Loki, mój synu – odparł Odyn, po czym pochylił lekko głowę.

Thor i Frigga odwrócili się akurat w chwili, w której Tony podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, jak krew odpływa z zastygłej w szoku twarzy boga piorunów. Wiele kosztowało go utrzymanie powagi i przeklinał Lokiego za to, że w ogóle go to nie tknęło, dopóki nie zobaczył jak jego ramiona drżą od powstrzymywanego śmiechu.

Odyn jeszcze nie zauważył reakcji swojego najstarszego syna, skupiając wzrok na młodszym.

– A to kto?

Loki wstał, a wraz z nim Tony. Bóg wskazał na niego ręką, ani na chwilę nie odrywając oczu od ojca.

– To mój gość, Anthony Stark z Midgardu.

Thor wydał z siebie cichy, niepokojący odgłos, ale zamaskował go kaszlem.

Wszechojciec rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie, nieco rozbawione, ale przenikliwe, po czym na moment złapał wzrok Tony'ego.

– Wiele o tobie słyszałem, głównie od Thora, panie Stark. – Niewypowiedziane pytanie o to, dlaczego był gościem Lokiego, nie jego brata, zawisło złowrogo w powietrzu, – Nie byłem świadom faktu, iż Avengersi mieli w swoich szeregach innych nieśmiertelnych, poza moim synem oraz mężczyzną nazywanym Steve Rogers.

Tony nie mógł zrobić nic poza ułożeniem ust w szeroki uśmiech i wzruszeniem ramion.

– Muszę przyznać, że to całkiem świeże odkrycie. Jesteśmy teraz, w Midgardzie, całkiem kreatywni.

– Zwłaszcza ty, z tego, co słyszałem. – Odyn podszedł bliżej, z ciekawością przyglądając się raz obojętnemu wyrazowi twarzy Lokiego, raz psotnemu uśmiechowi, którego wynalazca nie umiał powstrzymać. – Nie tylko urządzenie w twojej piersi, ale także wyczyn, jakim było zaopatrzenie Asgardu w pierwiastek znajdujący się w jego rdzeniu, jest cudem. – Stał teraz przed Lokim, ale zwracał się do Tony'ego.

_Biorąc wszystko pod uwagę, _pomyślał człowiek, _to to jednak niegrzeczne_.

– Za to musisz podziękować Lokiemu. Wszystko dzięki zarówno moim, jak i jego wysiłkom – powiedział zwyczajnie. – Wiedza o tym jak go stworzyć, to jedno, znalezienie środków, miejsca i zasilania, to zupełnie co innego.

Usłyszawszy to, Odyn odwrócił się do syna, nieco bardziej zrelaksowany.

– W Asgardzie „świeżym odkryciem" była względnie drobna seria kradzieży, wiesz? – powiedział, wpatrując mu się w oczy.

Loki uniósł brwi w niewinnym zaskoczeniu.

– Oh, naprawdę?

– Idunn nie jest zadowolona z całej afery. Najwyraźniej wszystko przez to, że jej najbardziej zaufany strażnik upił się do nieprzytomności i przegrał zakład.

Bóg chaosu zamrugał dwa razy, po czym potrząsnął głową ze śladową powagą.

– Byłem przekonany, że Asgard ma przed tym specjalne zabezpieczenia. Jak w ogóle udało im się upić? Są odporni.

– Bardzo dobre pytanie – potwierdził Odyn. – Chciałbym znać na nie odpowiedź.

Nagle na twarz Thora wpłynęło zrozumienie, a on sam z niedowierzaniem przesuwał wzrok od swojego brata, do Tony'ego Starka i z powrotem. Wynalazca zauważył to kątem oka i musiał ugryźć się w język, żeby powstrzymać chichot.

Loki był jego dokładnym przeciwieństwem, przykładem spokoju i umiarkowanego zniechęcenia.

– Dziwaczne.

Odyn prychnął i znowu spojrzał na Tony'ego.

– Nie jedz jabłek w miejscach, w których ktoś może cię zauważyć – rzucił najzwyczajniej w świecie. – Moi drodzy? – Wskazał na niesamowicie wysokie, ciężkie drzwi do sali balowej, które powoli zaczęły się otwierać.

Frigga z zaskoczenia złapała Tony'ego za rękę i przedstawiła się, a jedyną rzeczą, jaką był w stanie zrobić wynalazca, to wyrzucenie z siebie umiarkowanie inteligentnej odpowiedzi. Uśmiechnęła się błogo i wyszeptała mu do ucha

– Asgardzka nieśmiertelność ma swoje granice i jeżeli z twojej winy moim chłopcom grozić będzie śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo, osobiście pokażę ci limity twojej. Przy pomocy ostrzy i trucizn. – Odsunęła się, z uśmiechem wciąż obecnym na ustach i ścisnęła rękawicę tak mocno, że metal aż zaskrzypiał, po czym objęła ramię męża akurat, żeby wraz z nim wejść do oświetlonej sali.

Tony zamrugał oszołomiony, mile połechtany i zdecydowanie czujący sympatię do przybranej matki Lokiego. Zauważył, że Loki do niego podszedł i powiedział:

– Lubię ją. Jest przerażająca, ale ją lubię. – Kłamca prychnął rozbawiony, ale było w tym jakieś puste echo, zaparty dech, przez który wynalazca podniósł wzrok. – Trzęsiesz się.

– W porządku.

Tony owinął nagie palce wokół dłoni swojego kochanka.

– Loki.

– Wchodzimy zaraz za Thorem.

– Powinienem być za…

– Nie. Wchodzisz ze mną – powiedział stanowczo bóg chaosu, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewało coś, co zniechęcało do jakichkolwiek żartów. Słabe dreszcze zanikły i Loki znowu stał absolutnie spokojny.

Wynalazca ponownie ścisnął dłoń Lokiego, dopóki ten nie odwzajemnił gestu. Wtedy obydwoje niechętnie pozwolili im opaść, w chwili, w której Thor zrobił pierwszy krok w stronę jaśniejszych świateł sali balowej. Podążyli za nim.

Wspomnienia pierwszych dwudziestu, czy trzydziestu minut od budzącego podziw powitania przez umiarkowanie wstawiony tłum i napływu ludzi zbliżających się, żeby uścisnąć mu dłoń, czy złapać za ramię, lub witających się na jeszcze inny sposób były nieco zamazane w umyśle Tony'ego. Pamiętał ludzi podchodzących do Thora, żeby głośno i burzliwie z nim pogadać, kilka mniej szpanerskich osób rozmawiających z Lokim w cichszym tonie, często ze zmartwionymi minami. Kłamca odpowiadał w uprzejmy sposób, od czasu do czasu uśmiechając się przebiegle do jednego, czy dwóch, ale zwracał na wszystko tylko połowę uwagi. Dla Tony'ego oczywistym było, że słuchał tylko z obowiązku, ponieważ był bystrzejszym i chętniejszym do wymiany formalności z synów Odyna. Loki nie cieszył się z zadania, ale zaakceptował je i ludzie nie wahali się przed podejściem do niego, kiedy mieli do powiedzenia słowa, które musiały zostać wysłuchane, co było naprawdę interesujące. Tony przysłuchiwał się im żarliwie, kiedy dłoń Thora wylądowała niespodziewanie na jego ramieniu z siłą, która zwaliłaby go na ziemię, gdyby nie był tak spięty i paranoiczny. Nagle, w odpowiedzi na przypływ adrenaliny, umysł Starka stał się krystalicznie czysty.

– Tony Starku, jesteś najdziwniejszym mężczyzną, jakiego poznałem – mruknął bóg.

– Oh?

– I jednym z najbardziej doprowadzających do szału.

– Większość ludzi by się tu z tobą zgodziła.

Thor otworzył usta, żeby dodać coś jeszcze, ale zawahał się, napotykając spojrzenie Tony'ego.

– Mój brat… Też jest raczej dziwaczny i doprowadza innych do szalu.

– Zgoda.

– Myślę, że zasługujecie na siebie. – Zmrużył oczy. – Mógłbyś zostać zabity za złożenie tu wizyty, gdybyś był śmiertelny, a ja nie byłbym w stanie tego powstrzymać.

Tony skinął głową.

– Nie sądzę, żebym został wtedy w ogóle zaproszony. – Znowu spojrzał na Lokiego i uniósł kąciki ust w jednym ze swoich najbardziej aroganckich i zwycięskich uśmiechów. – Trochę za bardzo mnie na to lubi.

– Tak. – Thor zmarszczył brwi. – A Ty…

– Jest mój – przerwał Tony, a jego uśmiech stał się jeszcze szerszy. – A mi nie przeszkadza to, że należę do niego. Wprost przeciwnie. Jest świetnie. – Właśnie wtedy podniósł wzrok i zauważył, że Loki i Odyn pogrążeni są w rozmowie z dala od tłumu. Wzdłuż kręgosłupa przebiegł mu gwałtowny dreszcz, którego nie potrafił wyjaśnić.


End file.
